All's Fair in Love and War
by Akane81
Summary: Shin has a friend from the states who is just like a sister, but what happens when you are a close friend of a Trooper? You get kidnapped, raped, pregnant, and forced into marriage... What happened to Anna's nice vacation? (Seiji & OC)
1. Chapter 1

Anna finished packing her bags for the two weeks of camping and water fun. She was so excited to go water skiing again. Her aunt and uncle had no kids so as soon as she was old enough to take care of herself they would bring her along on the trips. Her mom would laugh at her because she would come home tan, bruised, and smiling.

"So where's the exchange student from this time?" Anna asked her mom.

"Japan, but apparently your Aunt Karen says he talks with a British accent. How odd is that? She says he is really quiet though and seems kind of sad," mom replied, "She should be here to get you soon."

"I know, I'm done," Anna replied throwing in her toiletries and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A car honked outside and Anna hugged her mom before taking off with her bags.

"Hi, Auntie Karen, how was work?" Anna said wrapping her arms around her Aunt who was dressed in a nice suit. She had just gotten off work and swung by the house to pick up Anna. They would leave early in the morning so Anna stayed the night at their big house.

"Oh, I'm so thankful for vacation!" Aunt Karen said smiling and waving to Anna's mom before taking off. Anna smiled at her and the sat back watching the houses go by.

"So, Shin is a really good cook. He speaks English really well. I thought he would speak Japanese and I would be clueless. I tell them that I need the students to speak English, but the last one barely spoke any as you remember," Aunt Karen said.

"Raul mostly spoke Spanish, yes I remember," Anna replied.

"He's quiet, but he's your age. You might like him," Aunt Karen said as she pulled onto the road that went into the hills towards her house.

"Yeah? Do you think he likes water?" Anna asked.

"I hope so. I'm not sure he knows what water skiing is though," Aunt Karen said with a shrug, "He seems kind of out of it. They told me his father died about a year ago, so maybe that's why he's so sad."

"Really? Wow, that would be pretty sad. Is he tall?" Anna asked, "I know it probably sounds racist but a lot of the Asians I know are shorter than me."

"Well he's not six feet but he's taller than you," Aunt Karen said with a shrug. We pulled up to the house and Aunt Karen parked in the garage. They got out and walked inside where Uncle Don had been fixing the down stairs sink in the bathroom.

"Hi, Uncle Don, how's it going?" Anna asked leaning down to see him.

"Good, hand me that wrench there," Uncle Don asked. Anna smiled and put the wrench in his palm before taking her bags up stairs to her usual room. She patted a cat on the head as she passed. She made her way to the kitchen where a guy wore Aunt Karen's frilly pink apron. Anna couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Oh, hullo," the guy said looking at her curiously.

"Hi, I'm Anna," she said holding her hand out to him. He smiled shyly and took her hand. He looked into her brown eyes and kissed the back of her hand. Anna smiled. She was surprised that he didn't look Japanese. He had short reddish brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" Shin asked.

"I'm Karen and Don's niece," Anna replied, "I'm going water skiing with you."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a family trip," Shin said turning back to his cooking.

"No, it's just us for the full two weeks. Anyone else comes and goes. I just love to water ski so I go the full time," Anna said smiling.

"So, you've done that before. Is it like surfing? I'm a bit confused," Shin asked.

"No, you ski behind a boat. It's really fun. If you like to surf you'll probably like to ski," Anna replied, "You do like to surf, right?"

"Oh, yes. I do enjoy a good day at the beach," Shin said dishing up the dinner he made.

"Oh, it's not quite a beach. It's the delta so it's like alleys of water. Perfect for smooth water if no one else is out," Anna said sitting at the table.

"You want the water smooth?" Shin asked.

"Oh yeah, you get up on the ski's and the water is smooth like glass. It's nice to glide across the water when it isn't choppy," Anna replied, "If you don't like the ski's we could always ride on the tubes. It's more fun when there are two people and we could try to knock each other off. That's better when the water's choppy."

Shin laughed, "I don't know. That sounds a bit rough."

"It's fun though. Don't knock it till you try it," Anna said laughing. She just met Shin and she liked him already. It seemed like he could be fun and not as stuffy as some of the other exchange students had been. They sat down to eat dinner and Anna was surprised that Shin was really a good cook. They talked about their different cultures and what the teenagers liked to do in Japan. Anna enjoyed talking to him but could still see sadness in his eyes as he talked about his home.

The week passed quickly with Shin learning to water ski and having a good time with Anna. The more she got to know Shin the more she liked him. They had a blast knocking each other off the tubes. Anna was amazed at his physique. Who has a body like that at fifteen? He must do a lot of work at his home in Japan. She almost wondered if he made up the whole friend thing. He said he had four best friends, but how can he when he is so busy working at the pottery place of his moms. The pots must be heavy and that's how he has such a great physique. He did mention a lake by his house, maybe he swam in his spare time.

After a long day of being on the water Anna had been sitting on a chair reading a good story, while Shin sat close by just looking at the breeze blowing the branches of the trees. This was a usual for them in the afternoons. Sometimes they played board games or card games, but Anna loved to read and Shin didn't mind the peace and quiet. Anna put the book down and stood up. Shin turned to look at her. She walked past him and told her Aunt she was going for a walk. She made her way over to the docks. Walking along the water she watched the sun drop low and squinted as the water sparkled from it. She stopped but still heard footsteps. Anna jumped and turned to find Shin with his hands in his pockets right behind her. He was so quiet she hadn't even noticed that he chose to join her. He looked up at her and froze.

"Hey," Anna said smiling. He nodded and looked back out to the water with his sad eyes. Anna sighed and watched him a moment. She knew there was something bothering him, but he didn't seem to want to share the burden. Anna smiled and took his face in her hands. She leaned up and kissed him. It was her first kiss, and so very sweet. She felt her whole body come alive with the brief contact.

"What was that about?" Shin asked blinking at her. Anna shrugged and turned away.

"Wait, Anna. What was that for?" Shin asked, "You shouldn't fall for me. I'm the worst possible guy for anyone to fall for. You could seriously get physically hurt with me."

Anna laughed, "I don't believe it. You'd never hurt a girl."

"No, I won't but… but I have a special armor that well, people are after, bad people. They don't care who they use to hurt us," Shin replied looking down.

"It was just a kiss, Shin. You act like the world is going to end any minute now, so I thought that you should make the most of today if you don't feel like there is a tomorrow. Enjoy what you have while you have it," Anna said, "So, who's us?"

"My-my best friends and I, we all have armor, please don't tell anyone," Shin said running a hand through his wild hair and sitting down on the dock.

"I won't say anything. Don't worry," Anna said wrapping her arms around him. Shin put his hand on her arm and told her his whole life story, about how he found the orb, how his father died, and his recent fight against the Dynasty. They sat like that for hours, just looking over the water.

"So, that's why I'm sad. I don't want to fight, but I don't want to force it on anyone else," Shin said leaning into her.

"That's why you should be happy, because you're not fighting right now. Yes, you may have to fight again, but worrying about whether it will or will not happen isn't going to make it any easier. Live for today, Shin. Live for the moments like these where you can relax and be yourself. Fight for your friends and family, the ones you love. You need to let it go, and enjoy when you don't have to fight, but never stop fighting," Anna said kissing his shoulder, "If you stop there will be no end to the torture your friends and family will go through."

Shin nodded and Anna held him close, breathing in the smell of his soap.

Anna woke to the sun streaming through her blinds. She hadn't dreamt about Shin in a long time. Why did she start now? Was her mind trying to remind her of something? Was he in trouble? When did she last write him? It was years ago that she gave up sending him letters. He must need me, she thought. Anna got up and blew the dust off a box that was on her shelf. She opened the box and shifted through the letters. She found a picture of her and Shin and smiled. Running a finger along him in the photo she pulled out some paper and started writing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna just put the letter in the mail when her Aunt called.

"Hey, Anna? You remember that foreign exchange student from Japan? I think his name was Shin," Aunt Karen started.

"Yeah, I just thought about him yesterday and sent off a letter," Anna replied twisting a lock of hair around her finger. She hoped her Aunt wasn't going to tell her some bad news, like he died in a terrible accident or something like that.

"Did you have a dream about him too?" Anna asked.

"No. A dream? Wow, that's strange," Aunt Karen said, "Anyway, his sister just called asking about you."

"Oh, really?" Anna asked breathing a sigh of relief, "What about?"

"She said she remembered him coming home happier than when he left. She was thinking of sending him back over to us," Aunt Karen replied, "I told her you were the reason he was happier. You guys spent the whole two weeks attached at the hip. I also told her you would be gone so there was no point sending him here. Anyway, she wants to know if you'd be willing to go there for the summer."

"Well, I was going to visit Gerald out in England, but I suppose I could visit Shin instead," Anna said pulling her finger out of the knot she just made and frowning, "It's a bit further away, but it should be fun. Then I'll have to start job hunting when I get back."

"Luckily all you're doing right now is interning. I'll see you at the graduation next month," Aunt Karen said happily, "Oh, and I'll tell Sayoko that you'll be able to go for the summer."

"That means I'll have to call Gerald and tell him the bad news. He'll be heartbroken," Anna said with a laugh.

"Oh you can't fool me I'm sure he'll be sad, but happy to have his alone time with Paul," Aunt Karen replied laughing with her. Gerald had been her exchange student a few years before Shin and was openly gay then. He still sent letters and called both of them.

Anna fixed her ponytail as the plane landed in Yamaguchi. She barely slept on the long flight over the water, and then the short flight to Yamaguchi from Tokyo. Her muscles were sore from sitting so long and she hated the smell of the older man sitting next to her. The seatbelts sign went off and Anna stood up and grabbed her bags. She couldn't wait to get back on solid ground. As she stepped out of the terminal she looked around for the familiar reddish brown hair and blue-green eyes of Shin. Then she saw her, Anna assumed it was Sayoko and her husband waving in her direction. Anna waved back and walked over to them.

"Are you Sayoko?" Anna asked as she neared. The woman nodded pulling Anna into a hug over her distended stomach.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Sayoko said, "Shin will be sad he missed it. I wanted to surprise him but his friends took him off to Mia's and he just told me."

"Yeah, we'll have to drive you because Sayoko doesn't want to miss seeing his face when you show up. Of course at this point I wouldn't mind seeing any emotion cross his face," her husband said.

"Let's get going then," Sayoko said clapping her hands.

"Sweetheart, I believe she does need clothes. We have to wait for her luggage to come off," her husband said shaking his head. Sayoko frowned.

"Oh, I just can't wait. I really hope this works, Ryuusuke," Sayoko said looking up at her husband.

"I hope so, too," he replied putting his arm around her and hugging her to him.

"Is something wrong with Shin?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side, "He never wrote me back."

"You could say that. He just is completely void of emotion right now. He barely says anything," Sayoko said, "It's like something sucked the life right out of him."

"Was there a battle?" Anna whispered looking around to see if anyone was watching them, "Never mind, we'll talk about it in the car."

"He told you?" Ryuusuke asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, we talked about it at length," Anna replied, "I know it bothers him."

"Did he tell you about the others?" Sayoko asked. Anna nodded and then snagged her luggage from the belt.

"This is it. I didn't pack too much because I wanted to get some things here," Anna said shyly, "Ever since Shin came to visit I have been all into learning about Japan. I even know how to speak in Japanese fluently, at least I hope fluently enough."

"Let's go!" Sayoko said clapping. Ryuusuke took her bag and guided her to their small car.

"Shin won't say anything but I think either, they had a battle or might have one soon," Sayoko whispered as they got into the car, "He's distanced himself from everyone, even the other Ronin's. They don't know how to get him back either. He even stopped cooking, and he barely eats."

"Wow, it's worse than I thought," Anna said putting her seatbelt on.

"It's worse than last time. We really want to see him happy again. I remember how happy he was when he returned. All he talked about was water skiing and a girl," Sayoko said, "He even showed us the picture of you two."

Sayoko filled Anna in on all that had happened since the last time Anna saw Shin. She even mentioned that their mother passed away last year on top of all the other problems Shin had. Anna looked out the window as they came to a stop in front of a huge house. Anna sighed as she stepped out of the car and looked around her at the sun shimmering onto a lake. The trees surrounded everything and gave her a feeling of being secluded.

"This way," Sayoko said happily. A disgruntled blonde guy met her at the door. He stood leaning against the railing of the steps that led into the house.

"Sayoko I told you this was a stupid idea and asked you not to bring the American," he grumbled in Japanese.

"I think it will help, Date. At least let me try. I am his blood relative after all," Sayoko said folding her arms on top of her pregnant stomach.

"You might want to let her, she's been very moody during her pregnancy and I've learned not to mess with a pregnant woman," Ryuusuke said with a laugh.

"I promise I won't bother him. He might not even remember me," Anna said in Japanese. The blondes eyes widened and he stood up.

"Fine," he grumbled, "But it won't work. We've been trying for weeks now to get him to do anything, even cook. She's not going to bring him around."

"Seiji, right?" Anna asked speaking Japanese and giving him a bow of respect, "I'm Anna."

Seiji gave a short nod and bow before turning and going inside.

"Shin told me he's normally like that. He said Seiji was brought up in the past," Anna whispered laughing and sliding her arm through Sayoko's, "He also said Seiji is the type that thinks women are only good for cooking and cleaning."

"Oh, that's him alright. He drives me crazy," Sayoko whispered and laughed, "I like you, Anna. I can see why Shin was so enthralled by you, and I've only known you a couple of hours."

They walked into the house and made their way to a sitting room where Shin sat staring off into space. Anna noticed the others around him; a larger guy who kept watching Shin with sad eyes. She could tell he was Shin's best friend, Shu. Next to Shin sat a guy with black hair and his arms crossed over his chest. Judging by his blue eyes and deep in thought/ worried look she had to guess that he was Ryo. Seiji sat next to Shin on the other side and lounging in a chair with his nose in a book must be Touma.

"Sayoko brought the American girl," Seiji stated. Shu and Ryo snapped out of their reverie and looked up at her. Anna knew she wasn't that pretty, more average girl next door type than anything special. She could feel them checking her out but couldn't stop looking at Shin who didn't even turn to face her.

"Shin, Anna's here to see you," Sayoko said, "Anna, from California?"

Shin didn't move, he just sat there gazing at the wall.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Seiji said shaking his head. Touma put the book down and watched Shin for a second.

"Sorry, Sayoko, but at least you tried, right?" Touma asked with a shrug. Ryo sighed and stood up abruptly.

"Shin, come on!" Ryo yelled throwing a vase of flowers that was sitting on the side table. It smashed against the wall spraying water and glass over the couch. Shu had jumped out of the way before it hit.

"Calm down, Ryo. He'll come back to us, he has to," Shu said frowning. Ryo stormed out of the house, Anna could hear the door slam as he left. She cringed.

"Sorry about that, Ryo always takes everything as his fault," Shu said scratching the back of his head. Sayoko sighed, left and came back with a small broom and dustpan. She started cleaning up the mess Ryo left behind.

"I'll do it," Ryuusuke said stopping her. He grabbed the broom and dustpan from her and took over the clean up. Sayoko sadly fell into a chair and cried.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I thought it would work to bring her here. Maybe I should have sent him there," Sayoko whispered. Anna frowned and walked over to Shin. He seemed so lifeless. Anna sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him against her and kissed the top of his head. She was surprised to feel his soft fingertips graze up her arm and then settle at her elbow.

"She died," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Everyone froze and stared at him. Shin closed his eyes as a tear escaped his eye and landed on her arm. Anna wanted to ask who but didn't want to stop him.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" Shin asked looking into Anna's big brown eyes. Anna was surprised to see them focused but there was still no spark to them.

"Your mom?" Anna asked kissing his cheek. Shin nodded and pushed himself further against her as if trying to meld his body with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Shin, it happens, life happens. People die and there is nothing we can do about it, but miss them. That doesn't mean we should stop living," Anna whispered. Seiji stared at her shocked; he had not expected Shin to open up to her. He didn't think Shin would even blink at this average girl, who Shin hadn't seen in years, but all she did was hug him and he cracked like an egg.

"Something bad is coming and I'm going to have to fight. I don't want to fight anymore. Why do I constantly have to fight?" Shin asked.

"You know why," Anna said running her fingers through his hair, "For moments like this; for time to relax, for your friends, and your family; your sister, your niece or nephew."

"Yes, you said that before," Shin said with a sigh, "I know I have to."

"Think about what would happen if you stopped. What would happen if you gave up?" Anna asked.

"We'd all perish," Shin replied his tears flowing freely, "Not just me."

"Don't even think that! We'll never give up! We'll die trying to beat this evil!" Shu shouted raising his fist in the air. Shin jumped and blinked his eyes. He looked around him and his jaw dropped. Everyone was watching him and Anna, his Anna was sitting on his lap.

"You're really here? This isn't a dream?" Shin asked, his blue-green eyes gazing into her brown eyes. He slid his fingers up her arm and to her neck.

"Yes, I'm here. Sayoko brought me," Anna said kissing his forehead.

"You're still so warm, like sunshine. Did you get to ski this summer?" Shin asked.

Anna laughed, "No, not yet."

"Oh, I was going to say you are looking pretty pale," Shin replied. Anna glared at him.

"Really? You don't see me in years and then you call me a vampire! Wow, thanks," Anna replied shaking her head. Shin laughed and Anna smacked his arm pulling herself out of his arms. Shin wouldn't have it though; he just pulled her back down onto his lap. Anna tried to get out of his grip but Shin laughed and held tight.


	3. Bring it on

"How the hell did she do that?" Touma asked, "I know I was here and saw the whole thing, but seriously, how the hell did that happen?"

"I have no idea. We try for weeks and this girl just comes along and hugs him and bam! He's back to playing and having fun," Seiji said shaking his head, "I feel like yesterday's news."

Anna laughed, "That's right, move over Seiji. I'm more than any man. I'm a wo-man!"

Seiji's eyes widened and then he glared at her before walking out.

"Oops, was that too much?" Anna asked.

"No, it's exactly what he deserves," Sayoko said with a laugh.

"Go easy on him," Touma said, "He's having a rough time."

"Didn't he just get married?" Sayoko asked, "He's a newlywed… oh! It's because he's here and not home enjoying his wife, huh?"

"Uhm... sure," Touma replied looking down.

"I can't believe you're here, Anna!" Shin said squeezing her again before letting her go. Anna fell forward onto Shu.

"Sorry," she said with a blush.

"It's okay," Shu replied helping her stand. Anna smiled and then couldn't stop a yawn.

"Excuse me, I'm not used to the time change," Anna said.

"Do you want to take a nap? We can go home," Sayoko suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay up and get on this time," Anna replied.

"Coffee?" Shin asked getting up.

"Absolutely!" Anna said laughing, "And maybe some of your cinnamon muffins?"

Shin laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

"I love his cinnamon muffins!" Shu cheered as he followed Shin.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs a bit, is that okay?" Anna asked, "I've been sitting too long."

"Yeah, go ahead," Touma said picking his book back up. Sayoko nodded and sat back rubbing her stomach. Anna smiled as the sun rays danced across her face, and walked out toward the lake. Ryo stood at the dock with his hands on his hips. He turned just as Anna was going to pass him.

"Hey, how is he?" Ryo asked, "Any change?"

"He's fine. I don't know why he does that sometimes. It's like everything just gets to him and he can't let it go. I still don't know why he spills everything out to me," Anna replied with a shrug, "He's making some cinnamon muffins now."

"What? He's cooking?" Ryo asked. Anna nodded and Ryo ran past her towards the house. Anna laughed and walked towards a path. She strolled down the wooded path that she assumed went around the lake. She wouldn't go the whole way, just a little and turn back. She made her way past a clearing with a huge tree in the middle. She noticed Seiji sitting beneath it and decided to turn back as quickly as possible. After their first meeting she was not willing to just go up and start a conversation.

"Hey," Seiji called spotting her before she could get away. Anna groaned and turned towards the blond. He had already bothered her when she just arrived and she really didn't feel like trying to talk to him again.

"So what are you to Shin anyway?" Seiji asked standing up and crossing his arms, "What makes you so special? Are you his first fuck or something?"

Anna's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Anna asked, "I'm not his girlfriend and we never had sex, we're just friends. Obviously I'm closer to Shin than you are, though. Maybe if you were a little nicer he might speak with you, too, Prick!"

Anna turned and stormed back to the house. Who was he to be so full of himself? Like she would ever tell him anything about her love life? She was sorely tempted to punch him in his handsome face and mar it with a nice shiner! Did she just think he was handsome? Oh hell no, he might look good but his personality sucks! Anna growled as she entered the house and then followed the sweet smell of cinnamon towards the kitchen. She sat down at the table across from Sayoko and folded her arms.

"What's going on Anna?" Shin asked pulling the muffins from the oven.

"I hate your friend," Anna growled.

"What? You just got here, how can you hate my friends?" Shin asked looking surprised and glancing at Shu and Ryo. Shu shrugged.

"Ryo, what'd you do?" Shu asked.

"I just asked her about you, Shin. I don't know-," Ryo started putting his hands up.

"I said friend, not friends, just your friend Seiji. He's an ass," Anna replied glaring at Shin.

"Oh, I could have told you that!" Shu said laughing.

"Uh-oh, what did he do? He can be a bit abrasive when it comes to new friends," Shin said.

"Yeah, it took Mia forever to get along with him," Ryo added.

"I'd rather not repeat it," Anna said shaking her head, "Let's just say I hate him and he's an ass!"

Shin laughed, "Okay, you hate him and he's an ass."

Anna laughed and flipped him a not so nice finger. The afore mentioned prick chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. Anna sat up straighter and gave him her best glare, which unfortunately was not very scary. Seiji quirked a brow and let out a "pfft" while shaking his head. That only fueled her desire to kick him where the sun didn't shine. Anna's fists clenched and Shin tried to break up the upcoming war by dropping a plate full of muffins and a hot mug of coffee in front of Anna. Shin gave her one of his brightest smiles and a pleading look. Anna sighed and relaxed, she could never be mad with Shin around, he always knew how to lighten her mood.

"Dude, whatever you did, you should apologize to Anna for," Shu said to the blond demon.

"Oh, and what did she say I did?" Seiji asked crossing his arms, "Maybe it's her that was being mean to me."

"She didn't say anything, but she sure let us know how she feels about you," Ryo said picking up a muffin and biting into it. Anna took a sip of her coffee and then bit into the warm heaven that was Shin's cooking. She tried to ignore the mean glare Seiji sent her way.

"Maybe she should be the one apologizing," Seiji said and Anna returned his hateful glare. A war of the eyes ensued with neither side wanting to back down.

"Seiji's sorry," Ryo said pushing him out of the kitchen. Ryo, the peace-keeper, as Shin always called him. If anyone had a problem they went to Ryo and knew he would solve it fairly. He obviously knew Seiji well enough to know it was Seiji who started this battle. Anna sure as hell refused to be pushed over by that jerk. No, she was not going to just lie down and take it. Anna did not back down from the demon king. The guy could seriously be taken down a notch or two from his pedestal. Anna tore into her muffin with such force that everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She realized it looked odd so she took a deep breath and smiled.

"You out did yourself with these," Anna said to Shin and took another bite, trying to ignore the curious gazes around her. Shin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anna you are crazy. Sorry about Seiji. There are things about him that you don't know and he is very… guarded," Shin said, "It takes him a while to get used to new people."

"Alright, you know me; I'm not one to hold a grudge. I'll just assume he's having some male PMS today," Anna replied with a shrug. Shin laughed.

"Yeah, he might be bingeing on chocolate and sad chick movies later," Shu replied laughing.

"Don't let him hear you," Shin said shaking his head, "Seiji hates when people joke about him."

"Boy's got a lot of hate in him," Anna said shaking her head, but stopped when a sad look crossed Shin's face. She realized she should give Seiji a break, even though he was a big jerk. She didn't know his background. He obviously grew up thinking of women as weak and helpless. Anna felt she would have to prove her strength to him if she wanted to befriend him. That was a huge 'if' because as of right now she really wasn't tempted to try.

"Just give him some time to get used to you," Shin said patting her head.

"She can't we don't want to burden Mia so we're going to take her back to the house with us," Sayoko said.

"I'll go too then," Shin replied.

"No, Shin you can't go. You know you have to stay," Shu said taking his fourth muffin and shoving it into his mouth.

"I'll be alright, Shin," Anna said taking his hand and squeezing it, "I might travel a bit and check out the country, you know? While I'm here in Japan and all."

"I'll go with you. I don't like you traveling by yourself," Shin said.

"Just stay here," Mia chimed in, "We can share a room."

"There ya go!" Shu said cheerfully, "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, I love the water," Anna replied smiling at Shu. Shu was a big guy but he was really nice. Anna just wanted to hug him like a teddy bear. It took a couple of hours to say goodbye to Shin's sister, sort rooms, and get her bikini on. Anna was content for a moment to absorb some sun and relax watching Shin and Shu wrestle on the bank of the lake. She glanced to her side and saw a light lavender eye gazing at her in a way that surprised Anna. She had to bite her tongue from telling him _Take a picture it'll last longer. _She promised Shin she would try to behave around the prick so instead she just turned her head back to the water and tried her best to ignore that nagging feeling that someone is staring. Then an evil plot came to mind and a smirk formed on her lips. She decided if he was so fond of looking then she would give him something to look at.

Anna stood up and stretched her arms above her head, making sure to curve her back. She heard a groan from next to her and sauntered towards the water. _At least he'll have good dreams tonight. _Shin smiled as she approached and wrapped her arms around him, giving him one of her friendly lazy hugs. Shin hugged her back lifting her up and making her squeal as he spun her around. Shu pouted and complained that he never got hugs. She laughed and gave him a hug. Shu being the comedian that he is decided that was a good time to lift her up and run into the deeper water. Anna laughed and then screamed as he tossed her into the cold water. She rose above the water and chased Shu. Anna paused to catch her breath and glanced to where the blond was sitting, but he was gone. She could feel herself relax knowing that he wasn't watching anymore. It was just Touma and Mia sitting on the beach. Wait… where did Ryo go? Then she felt a hand on her ankle. Anna screamed as Ryo pulled her under. When she resurfaced Ryo, Shin, and Shu busted up laughing. Anna started a splash war for revenge and had a great time splashing with them.

Anna gave up and decided to swim out a little more. She floated on her back and looked up at the clear blue sky. Anna sighed, thinking of how she used to have a crush on Shin. He still didn't seem attracted to her. Oddly enough, now she also thought of him as a brother. She remembered how he told her he wasn't interested in her then, and now he still felt more like a brother. Now that she had grown she knew what that spark of chemistry felt like and she didn't feel it with Shin. She gazed at the blue sky and was surprised to see some strange looking ominous clouds roll over the sun. _The weather here is strange_, she thought. _Is it going to rain?_

"Hey, where'd Seiji go?" Ryo asked. Anna straightened in the water and looked at them. They had stopped the water fight and were looking on the beach. Anna could hear a clanging in the distance and watched as the guys all ran towards the noise. Anna swam to the shore and followed the others. They weren't far away. In front of the mansion, a tall woman in pale blue armor fought a green armored guy. Shin called out to Seiji and Anna was amazed at how the guys threw out small balls. The balls formed a sort of sub-armor on them and then they shouted something in Japanese. Anna watched as wallpaper came out of nowhere and turned into petals and armor. This was the armor Shin had told her about, which meant the green armor was Seiji, because she had no idea where the woman came from. Anna knew she should root for Seiji and the others, but in a sick way she hoped the woman beat Seiji, just not the others. Anna shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. She watched as the other guys joined in the fight. The woman laughed evilly at them.

"You really think you can defeat Queen Mardina? She is very mad that you took out her brother, but her brother Talpa is weak. You will not be able to save your precious planet from her wrath," The woman with pale blue eyes said before sending an icy wave towards them. Anna and Mia ran to the side so they wouldn't get hit by the attack. She watched as the five guys ganged up on the woman. Shin used his wave smasher and Shu used the hardrock crusher at the same time. Then the woman was gone. Anna glanced over at Shin and could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he hated fighting. They removed the magical armor and Shin looked to Anna.

"Are you guys okay?" Shin asked.

"I'm fine," Anna replied, "What about you guys? Seiji you seemed to take a pretty bad beating, are you okay?"

Seiji glared at her, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That woman seemed pretty tough," Anna asked quirking a brow, "It looked like she hit you pretty hard."

Shin looked down with a smile on his face and shook his head. Whatever Seiji had done, Anna would make him pay. Seiji walked over to her with narrowed eyes.

"Did I stutter? I said I was fine," Seiji replied before brushing past her. Anna returned his narrow eyed glare as he strode into the mansion. Shin let out a laugh.

"Well, Anna, you should make this round of enemies a little more fun. Maybe not so much for Seiji, but for the rest of us…" Shin said shaking his head.


	4. Abduction

The next morning Anna sat with Mia on the front porch watching the Troopers train. She sipped her coffee and could swear half of it was made up of her own drool. Even Seiji (though she would never admit it to his face) had the body of a god. None of them wore shirts. She was amazed that with as much as Shu ate, he had a six pack to die for. Anna stared at their abs and imagined running her nails down them. There was nothing sexier than these hot sweaty men before her.

"How's the coffee?" Mia asked still watching the guys.

"Coffee with the best view ever," Anna replied before taking another sip.

Mia laughed, "I know right? It's too bad Seiji's married, Shu's married, and Touma is taken. That leaves you with Ryo or Shin," Mia said, "The others are look but don't touch."

"Ryo could light my fire any day he wants," Anna replied with a little laugh.

"Oh he is hotter than July," Mia added laughing more. Anna laughed with her toasting to her joke.

"What are you two laughing about?" Shin asked walking up and grabbing a towel from the banister of the porch.

"Girl stuff, you wouldn't get it," Anna replied with a shrug and Mia laughed more.

"Why don't you be helpful for once and get us some water or something," Seiji chimed in walking up behind Shin. He was glaring at Anna who returned the glare.

"I'll get it," Mia said getting up and going into the house.

"I'll help," Shin offered, choosing to run from the next battle.

"Wuss!" Anna called as she watched him run.

"Listen, I don't know what you're playing at, but if you're not helping then you're just dragging us down. So why don't you just go," Seiji suggested, his pale violet eye staring hatefully at her.

"I'm here for Shin, not you. So don't get your panties in a twist," Anna replied sitting back and taking another sip of coffee. She could swear Seiji turned a shade redder as he closed his fists. He grabbed the banister and easily jumped it, landing inches from her face. Anna didn't even flinch, she just watched him as he growled.

"Well Shin has us to look out for him, so don't worry your pretty little head," Seiji growled, "Seriously, you're just a distraction. He'd be better in battle if he knew you were home and safe."

"Who's to say my home is safe?" Anna asked, "I mean if you guys lose I'm pretty much screwed anyway, right?"

"Will you just go?" Seiji asked.

"No, you may not see it, but I feel like Shin needs me. He's like a brother to me. I care about him just as much as you do," Anna replied. Seiji rolled his eyes and leaned back against the banister. Mia came out with the water for them just then and Anna forced a smile at him.

"Well Seiji's still in one piece, that's a good sign," Shin said with a laugh, "Did you work your issue out?"

Seiji glared at her and gulped his water.

"Yes, we're just best friends now," Anna replied making Seiji choke and look at her confused, "Don't worry Shin, you know me. I don't hold grudges."

"Good, let us see you hug it out then," Shin said smiling cheerfully. Seiji shook his head, but Anna rose and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a tight squeeze. Seiji awkwardly patted her back.

"See, the best of friends, no worries," Anna said smiling at him. Shin returned the smile and ran off to hand out the water with Mia.

"Listen, you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. Shin doesn't need us fighting to add to his stress," Anna said pulling away.

"Me? You started it. You're the one invading-," Seiji started, but Anna held up her hand.

"I started it! You-," Anna stopped and took a deep breath, "Okay, fine, you pig-headed... ugh… Fine, I'm ending it, but let's get one thing straight I'm not your maid or your wife so get your own shit."

Anna wasn't one to swear but this guy just knew how to push her buttons. They had a brief glare down when Ryo called for the break to be over. Seiji sighed and turned away from her to join the others. Anna felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked as she sat down in the chair. Anna sat back in the other chair.

"As good as it will ever be, I'm sure," Anna replied shaking her head, "Seiji and I are just like oil and water, we just don't mix."

Mia laughed, "Seiji's had a hard life. You might find that under all those layers is a nice guy, just give him a chance. Even though he acts like he hates you he'd still risk his life to save you."

"Yeah, did you have a hard time with him when you met?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah, we still butt heads occasionally. I think he's just under a lot of stress from home and takes it out on us occasionally. I'm still surprised he's even more offensive with you, but it might be because you give it right back to him," Mia said smiling, "You probably don't know that his family is the respectable Date's that own a dojo. He has a lot of pressure to be the best."

Anna nodded and returned to her coffee and thoughts. She watched Seiji as he swung the sword like an extension of his arm. He obviously worked with swords. She watched the muscles of his back move as he swung the sword at Ryo. She gazed at Ryo's tan body and muscles as he blocked the attack and came back at Seiji. Anna had to check her mouth for drool again. She didn't know how Mia could stand this. She wanted to take them all to the bedroom and lock the door. She could just picture the five of them as her love slave. Their wives and girlfriend were damn lucky. Anna shook the dirty thoughts from her mind. The ominous clouds still remained and put Anna into a gloomy mood.

A few days later the guys were getting antsy and wondering if they should make the next move. Anna sighed and decided to take a walk for some air. It was early morning as she passed Seiji in his normal meditation spot under the huge tree in a field. They had a strange truce going on, but Anna could still feel the underlying tension between them.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Seiji called. Anna blinked and stopped to look at him. She could have sworn his eyes were closed, maybe he heard her walking.

"I'm just going for a walk," Anna replied with a shrug, "Did you want to join me or something?"

"Of course I don't want to join you," Seiji replied opening his eyes, "But it's not safe so if you must walk, then I suppose I'll have to join you."

"Well don't sound all excited about it or anything," Anna replied, turning back to the path. She started walking before he came to join her and realized an odd fog was making its way over the ground. She found herself coughing a bit because it felt like she was breathing in water.

"Oh, my, you are a lovely thing aren't you?" came a deep and sinister voice from the fog. Anna looked around but didn't see Seiji, and couldn't find the owner of the voice. Her eyes squinted and she coughed some more. Armor came out of the fog, it was dark purple and spiked. The bearer pulled off his helmet to reveal sexy black hair and deep purple eyes. Anna stared at him, unable to move.

"What is your name, princess?" he asked, "You're not one of the armor wearers, are you?"

Anna knew she should call for Seiji, but she hated to have to hear it from him later. Oh, well, it was either hear it from him or die… tough choice.

"Seiji!" Anna called out.

"Funny you don't look like a Seiji. I thought that was a boy name. I'll just call you princess, my pet. I'm Adrik. Why don't you come home with me?" The man said getting closer. He stood inches from her face and took a lock of hair between his fingers. He pulled the lock to his nose and smelled it.

"You smell so sweet and your hair is like silk, princess. I promise to be nice," Adrik said. Anna could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck as he spoke. He was getting closer to her. Her brown eyes stared into his dark purple. He brushed his lips over hers a couple of times before pressing them to hers. Anna was so scared she felt frozen in place. She felt iciness down to the bone as his lips moved over hers. Anna gasped in a breath and let out a scream as loud as she could.

"Get away from her!" Seiji yelled running forward. Adrik jumped back away from her. Anna shivered from the coldness she felt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that your princess?" Adrik asked putting his helmet back on.

"No, but she's not your either," Seiji said swinging his sword towards Adrik.

"Oh, but she could be if I defeat you," Adrik said with a smile. He pulled out a long Katana and blocked Seiji's attack.

"No, she will never be yours," Seiji said, "I will make sure of that."

Adrik laughed maniacally and matched Seiji swing for swing. Anna watched as the swords clanged together. She was tempted to try and run back to the others, but was afraid of getting lost in the thick fog. Seiji looked like he was having a hard time keeping up the fight. Anna could hear their grunts and she realized that Mia was right. Seiji made sure to remain between them so that Adrik couldn't grab her. Adrik's eyes flashed as he called upon the spirit of his armor of nightmares. Huge black globs formed wolves with red eyes. Seiji jumped back. He knew that he alone wouldn't be able to defeat this guy and he had to protect Anna. He backed up to where she was directly behind him. Then he wrapped an armor clad arm around her waist and took off at full speed. Anna felt the wind whipping her hair and heard the growling of the black shapes. Adrik laughed as he ran alongside Seiji. Seiji ducked down from a swipe of Adrik's Katana and then jumped high into the air. He landed out of the fog and let go of Anna.

"Run, Anna! Go, I'll protect you!" Seiji called as Anna took off, back towards the house yelling for Shin. She ran so fast that her lungs felt like they were on fire. Pain shot into her ribs, but she didn't slow down one bit.

"Shin! Shiiiin!" she yelled as she neared the house. Ryo ran out to the balcony followed by Shin and Shu.

"Quick! Attack! Seiji!" Anna yelled between breaths. They jumped straight from the balcony and took off in the direction that she came. Anna sat down and rested her head between her knees. She felt really dizzy and nauseous all of the sudden. How weird was it that the bad guy kissed her? Wasn't he supposed to just kill? He said the armor was nightmares, and she'd believe it. Anna was pretty sure that she would have nightmares about him for weeks. Anna lay back on the ground. It felt like her lungs were finally able to fill up all the way again. She took deep breaths and stared up at the murky sky. She could hear the fighting in the distance but found that it was hard to move, and she really didn't want to be near Adrik at the moment.

After a few moments the warriors emerged from the woods. Seiji had a cut on his cheek and was holding his arm. He glared at Anna as he passed and for the first time Anna felt guilty. She knew this was her fault. Seiji was just protecting her. She rose off the ground and followed them inside, and using her first aid skills she immediately went to work. She felt tears slide down her cheek as she ran a clean cloth under warm water. She squeezed it out and dabbed his cheek. Seiji grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"You need to go. It's not safe for you here," Seiji said. Anna frowned and nodded. The others didn't say anything. They just looked down. She felt the hot tears drip down her cheeks.

"We were lucky to survive. You were lucky. He probably would have killed you or worse, tortured you. Do you see what I mean now? You need to go home," Seiji said. Anna sat down shakily as Touma and Mia emerged from upstairs.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"They almost got Anna. He had his lips on her when I showed up. It was really creepy," Seiji said staring at her. Anna couldn't look up at him.

"Seiji's right, Anna. I should have never let you stay after the first attack. I can't have them hurting you," Shin said pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head, "I can't let them hurt you. You're like a sister to me."

"Okay, Shin. I'll go. I don't want to be in the way," Anna said and frowned looking down. She rose and went to Mia's room. As she packed her bag she felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop from feeling like Seiji might have died, and it would have been her fault. What if his wife were pregnant? What if he had died? She certainly wouldn't be able to sit and contemplate it. She would have been at that Adrik's mercy. When she was able to compose herself again she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. Shin gave her a weak smile and took her bag over to Mia's car.

Anna glanced over at Seiji who couldn't even look at her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, gently squeezing him.

"I'm sorry, Seiji. Thank you," Anna said kissing his cheek. She still felt horribly guilty for what had happened. He risked his life to save her even though they hated each other. When she pulled away Seiji looked almost shocked. He gently touched where she had kissed and looked up at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. He quickly looked away and Anna remembered Shin and Mia saying something about layers. It dawned on Anna then, what they had meant. He had been hurt pretty bad, damaged even, and not just physically. She looked down and then hugged the others, promising to write and asking them to keep her updated.


	5. Addicted to You

Shin took Anna to the airport in silence. Anna smiled weakly at him and he smiled sadly back.

"I really wish you could have stayed longer, but it's for the best. The farther away from me you are the better. Let's face it, I attract pain like a magnet and the longer you're around me the worse it'll get," Shin said as he helped her from the car. He waited with her for the plane to board. Anna hugged him tightly before letting go. She kissed his cheek and said a teary goodbye. As she boarded the plane she had a feeling of dread cross her. She really hated to leave Shin when he needed her, but she would feel guilty if anything happened because of her. She knew he already hated fighting and knew he would hate it more if something happened to her or Mia. So this was for the best. She had to keep telling herself that. A heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach made her feel sick. Something felt wrong and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She was tempted to get off the plane, maybe Shin was in trouble. No, she couldn't hurt Shin by remaining with them. _It was just because breakfast hadn't settled right_, Anna thought trying to brush it off.

The seatbelt sign came on and Anna settled in for the first short flight towards Tokyo. It was a smaller plane and Anna was lucky enough to get a window seat. She sat back and put her earphones in. The dark clouds were luckily only a few miles wide area around Mia's house. They must be able to sense the armors. Anna sighed watching as the plane taxied out on the runway. The ground soon grew further and further away. Anna thought her stomach would settle a bit after the take off, but the feeling started getting worse. A flash of lightning caught the corner of her eye and Anna jumped. Then something strange happened, the plane started shaking really bad. Anna gripped the sides of her seat. Another flash came and Anna looked out the window. A black cloud had surrounded the plane and she couldn't see anything. The door opened and strange demons in armor walked down the aisle. They forced the people to get off the plane. Anna couldn't figure out how it happened, but suddenly the women were all thrown together in one room and the men were ushered off somewhere.

Anna looked around her as one woman started screaming. The demon guard with red eyes hit her over the head with his spear. Others screamed but then quieted into whimpers. Anna sat back and frowned. They sat there for hours, watching the guards and waiting. Anna wasn't surprised to see the armored bad guys come into the room. They started yelling at the women and children, separating them out. Anna kept her head down in case they recognized her. Then a pair of Purple armored feet stopped right in front of her. Anna could feel her heart race. She knew it was him. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would keep moving, but just as luck would have it he kneeled down putting an armored finger under her chin.

Evil laughter came from deep in his chest and the grin that crossed his face nearly stopped her blood cold. He brushed his lips over hers again before placing a kiss on them.

"This one's mine," Adrik said in his deep gravelly voice. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him.

"Oh, princess, we're going to have fun," he said grabbing a lock of hair with his other hand and smelling it, "You smell so sweet and innocent. Boy will your friend be mad when he sees what I've done to you princess."

Anna's chest rose like she couldn't catch her breath. She knew screaming wouldn't help. There was nothing she could do. Errant tears fell down her cheeks, and Adrik laughed. He pulled Anna along to a room that was very dark. There were whips and chains everywhere. He pushed her down to her knees, and pulled her hair back so she looked up at him. Anna cried out and he frowned.

"Oh, we can't have that, my pet. Her majesty doesn't like hearing my… visitors," Adrik said getting so close she could smell his acrid breath. He covered her mouth with his own and licked her lips. Anna clenched her teeth together and tried to pull back but he was too strong. She looked into his purple eyes and saw the lust he had there. Adrik smiled and let go of her. He went to the dresser where he pulled out a needle filled with something. He walked over to her and Anna backed up until she hit the wall.

"Oh, don't worry my pet, you'll love this. I'll have you begging for more," he said giving her a smile and stabbing the needle into her thigh before she could block it. It burned through her body and a buzzing started in her head. Suddenly it felt like her skin was on fire. Adrik ran his hand up her thigh and the burning relented at his touch. Anna couldn't stop herself from reaching out to him. It was like she craved sex and that was the only thing that would make the burning go away. She grabbed his chest plate and pulled him against her, pressing her lips to his, and then everything went fuzzy. She was sure something was happening and she could feel the pleasure from it, but she had no control over her own body.

Every time she started to feel something and see clearer he was there with another shot. Occasionally he was mad about the Troopers or Queen Mardina he would whip her and she could feel the pain from it. He talked to her often knowing she couldn't repeat anything and that she was really only half there. He told her about his crush on Marabellia, who was another fighter, but he also spoke of the armor and how the Troopers were getting stronger. He expressed his fears that they would storm the castle.

"Don't worry, my princess. You will always be mine. I won't let them take you from me."She often heard him say. Anna felt like a puppet with no strings, forced to do his bidding and unable to say anything otherwise. Her body craved his touch, but her heart and mind shuddered at it. It was like she was two separate people. Her days turned to months, but she had no idea how long it had been. Everything was blurred together, and she only knew that she was hot and needed Adrik to come back. She was starting to feel some of the pain again. She lay naked and strapped to the bed, eagerly awaiting his return. The door opened and Anna turned to look at the door way.

Adrik walked in smiling and limping slightly.

"Your friends have beaten me, but I'll get stronger princess," Adrik said walking towards her. He pulled her in for a kiss. Anna had gotten used to his kisses and touches. Today he had no energy to hit her, and that made her more eager to please him.

"Please master, give me more," Anna begged, "The pain is intense today, please. Touch me."

Adrik smiled and he ran his fingers up her thigh, "Not yet, princess. I can't give you too much."

He kissed her neck and Anna moaned, arching her back into him. A knock came to the door.

"I'm busy!" Adrik yelled kissing her neck.

"Sir, her majesty wishes to see you," Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" he shouted, "Sorry, princess. This will have to wait."

Adrik ran a finger from her cheek down, over her nipple and down her flat stomach. He groaned before turning and leaving. Anna heard him order that no one enter or leave his room. Anna could feel the fire burning through her body. She lay there in the almost dark room and dozed. She heard a creak and the door shut quietly. Opening her eyes she saw a dark hooded figure move around the room.

"Oh, shit! You've got to be kidding me!" the figure said pulling back his hood. All Anna saw was his light purple eyes.

"Master, you're back so soon. Please, I beg you. Give me more," Anna said in a sultry voice.

"What? Did you-did you just say what I think you said?" Seiji asked, "Anna, we thought you died in the plane crash."

"Please master, touch me," Anna begged.

"What the fuck happened?" Seiji asked running a hand through his hair, "Anna, you look… bad. Fuck! Shit, we have to go. I have to get you out of here. You don't even know how bad Shin was affected by the plane crash."

Seiji worked the buckles from her wrists and ankles. Anna ran her fingers up and down her body moaning.

"What are you doing? Anna let's go," Seiji said looking around for some sort of cover up. He glanced back and saw that Anna had rolled to her side. Her back was covered with dried blood and welts.

"Oh my- holy fuck he's going to pay," Seiji said grabbing a dark blanket. He wrapped her up in the blanket and Anna reached up and pulled his face to hers. She kissed his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. Anna could tell it tasted different, sweeter. It stirred the inner Anna that had hidden herself away to protect her mind. Seiji moaned and his tongue met hers. The sound of running came from the hall and Seiji quickly pulled away.

"Don't say anything, Anna. I'm going to save you," Seiji said before covering her. He put his hood back over his head and picked up what looked like a rolled carpet. Seiji ran back to the hallway and hid in the shadows as a group of soldiers ran past. Seiji ran to the gate where he met up with Ryo and Shu.

"What's that? Stealing carpets?" Shu asked with a laugh.

"No, we have to go though. Where are the others?" Seiji asked looking behind him.

"We didn't find Jun. That's not Jun is it?" Shu asked.

"No, it's not Jun," Seiji replied, "But Adrik is going to be pissed. We have to go. Can I leave? Will you be okay?"

"If it's that serious, don't worry. Take whatever it is to Mia and get back here," Ryo said frowning. Seiji looked behind him and Jun was running towards them, followed by Shin and Touma in full armor.

"Never mind, let's go," Ryo shouted. They took off back through the portal that they had opened. Seiji ran straight back into the mansion. He called for Mia as he ran upstairs.

"Seiji? What's wrong?" Mia asked walking into his room. Seiji pulled off his cloak and glanced at Mia.

"I have good news and bad news," Seiji said. He pulled the blanket from Anna's face. Her brown hair was matted and tangled. She opened her brown eyes and squinted.

"Master, please, the light. It hurts; give me more Master, please?" Anna asked closing her eyes again.

"Oh my…," Mia said covering her mouth with her hand, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I think she's drugged. She keeps begging me for sex," Seiji said, "Sex and something else, but what's worse is her body. I need your help cleaning her up. Shin can't see her like this."

"What's wrong with-" Mia started, but Seiji pulled the blanket away and she gasped. Anna had lost quite a bit of weight and muscle and her skin was scarred with lines. Dried blood was stuck to her skin and she was completely naked.

"No, you're right, but she can't stand and she might sink if we put her in the water. I don't know if I can even save her hair, we might have to cut it," Mia said, "Seiji, put on swim trunks, you're stronger than me. I'll get some scissors and towels."

Seiji nodded and grabbed his swim trunks. He went to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub. He couldn't fill it very full because two would be in it. Mia changed her clothes and put some towels, washcloths and scissors into the bathroom. Seiji picked up Anna and carried her to the bathtub. She moaned and touched his cheek. Seiji pulled her arm back.

"Master," Anna pleaded, "Did I do something wrong? Please… touch me…"

"Why does she keep calling you master?" Mia asked as Seiji stepped into the tub with the squirming Anna. When the warm water caressed her skin it felt even more like fire, but Anna couldn't scream. She kept trying to get out, but then Seiji ran a washcloth over her arm and the fire relaxed. Seiji murmured into her ear the whole time, trying to relax her so they could clean her up. Mia helped him scrub the dry blood from her skin. Seiji poured water over her mangled hair. He dumped a bunch of conditioner over her head and tried to brush the tangled mess.

"It's not coming out," Mia said grabbing the scissors, "We'll have to cut it."

They worked for over an hour trying to get as much hair untangled before Mia cut the rest off. Her hair was very short in the back and ran only to her cheeks in the front. They finally got her out of the tub and sat her down on a stool. Seiji held her up while Mia dried her off.

"Are we telling Shin or do you want to wait a little bit?" Mia asked as she put some of her old clothes on Anna, who protested the whole time.

"We should wait until the drug wears off, at least. I don't think they'll attack right away, we did a number on them last time," Seiji replied, "We'll tell him before we make a move though, okay?"

"Okay," Mia nodded. Seiji lifted her up like and carried her back to the bed. Anna grabbed his face and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Seiji closed his eyes and pulled away. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of her, but he really wished his wife would kiss him like that. He wished his wife would touch him at all. He knew when this battle was over he would once again lose the comfort of his friends, and forced back to the icy loneliness that was his life. The memories would be all that would keep him alive until the next meeting of friends or battle. It was sad that Shin hated the battles, but Seiji didn't mind them because they brought him close to the friends he cared about most.

His wife was forced into the arranged marriage. She was afraid of him and kept her distance. His grandfather pressured him to force himself on her, but he couldn't do that. So he hated women more, because of her. He hated the way Anna gave her affection away freely. It made him jealous, jealous that his wife wasn't so kind and caring, and jealous that he couldn't have that kind of love. He grew up in a family that said love is weakness, but all he wanted was to feel cared about. He was called a girl, and forced to wear dresses whenever he was sick. What he would give to have the love that Anna shared, the hugs, the kisses, and to be able to touch the curves of her body. He remembered those curves when they sat at the lake. With a sigh he set her down onto the bed.

"Seiji, are you sure you can handle this?" Mia asked seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm strong, Mia. I have to be," Seiji said nodding, "I can handle it. I don't think she'll let any of the other guys near her right now anyway."

"Yeah, what's up with the master thing?" Mia asked.

"It must be because my eyes are purple. They're lighter than Adriks, but still a different color than most peoples," Seiji replied with a shrug. Anna cried out and curled up in a ball.

"Master, please! It hurts!" Anna called reaching out for him. Seiji looked at Mia and then back to Anna.

"Maybe, just try lying down with her. It seems that the contact helps her," Mia suggested. Seiji nodded and lay down next to her, rubbing her arm and back. Anna relaxed and before long she had drifted off to sleep.


	6. No Going Back

Anna opened her eyes to find blonde hair and closed eyelids. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and she fell backwards off the small bed. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes. The numb feeling in her arms and legs were slowly fading and she realized that once again she had control over her own body. She glanced at the sleeping form on the bed and remembered how she kept moving to his bed and waking him with kisses. Sometimes he was so sleepy he would kiss her back, but when she tried to touch him more intimately he would jump and push away. He would pace a bit and then get back into the bed and rub her back until she drifted back off to sleep. _He must be tired_, Anna thought. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning, no wonder he was asleep.

With a lot of effort Anna was able to pull herself up from the floor and shakily walk the numbness out. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her clothes and looked in the mirror at her form. Scars lined her once smooth skin, her veins were visible on her arms, and her muscles were barely there. It would take a while to get back to normal. Her hair was chopped and long towards the front. She ran a hand through the messy brown locks. She knew she would be okay once she got home to her parents. Anna stepped into the warm water of the shower and then it dawned on her. She couldn't go home. She was technically dead. All her paperwork, clothes, and money went down with the plane. She sat beneath the cascading water. She didn't even have the clothes on her back because those were Mia's clothes. She had absolutely nothing.

Tears dripped down her cheeks and she contemplated what might happen if she tried to get home. Questions would be asked that she couldn't answer. She would be taken from her family because they wouldn't know how she could be the only survivor. No one would believe that an evil kingdom in the sky abducted her from a plane in mid-flight. Shoot, she wouldn't be able to believe it, if it hadn't actually happened to her. The door opened and Seiji whispered her name. He walked over to the shower and peeked in. Anna sat beneath the water with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin rested between her knees and water streamed down her face.

"Anna, are you okay?" Seiji asked.

"I just want it to rain, because I feel like I'm in a downpour," Anna said still staring at the ground.

"You are, you're sitting under the water of the shower," Seiji replied sitting on the other side of the tub, "Do you need help getting out?"

"No, Seiji I'm sad. I'm in an emotional downpour right now," Anna replied looking at him.

"Good, you're back. You called me Seiji and not Master," Seiji replied breathing out a sigh of relief, "But why are you sad. You should be happy that you're still alive."

"I have nothing, no home, no family, no clothes, or money. Nothing…" Anna replied staring back at her feet.

"You have your friends," Seiji said, "We'll help you, Anna."

"Seiji, I don't want to be a charity case," Anna replied.

"You're not, you're a friend and friends help each other," Seiji replied, "Why do you think you can't go home?"

"Seiji, I'm technically the only survivor of a plane crash? You don't think people would ask questions? Or scientists would want me to test me?" Anna replied, "I'll never see my family again…"

"We can be your family, Anna. I know it might seem hard right now, but just think of us as your brothers. You can be a long lost cousin of Shin's or something," Seiji replied, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out as we go along."

"Seiji, I'm sorry for how I treated you," Anna said, "You've saved my life like three times now."

"Only twice," Seiji said shaking his head.

"No, when you kissed me, or I kissed you it brought me back mentally. Your sweet and gentle kisses were what I needed. Thank you," Anna said, "Just don't expect me to kiss you again. I don't want to ruin your life."

Seiji laughed leaning back against the wall, "I don't have a life. I can't kiss my own wife. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, "You married her. Why would you marry someone who didn't like you?"

"I don't get a choice. I never do… As far as my family goes we're old money. Our spouses are chosen for us," Seiji replied.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry," Anna said, "It probably hurt then to kiss like that, knowing you couldn't do that with your wife… Anyway I know I owe you big time. So, if you ever need me to do something for you, just let me know."

"Anna, you're family now. You're one of us, so the same goes to you. If you need me, I'll be there," Seiji replied reaching out and gently squeezing her hand, "You're probably hungry. I'm going to go get you something, okay?"

Anna nodded. After he left she slowly made her way out of the shower. It was so hard to go from being able to take long walks and run, to barely being able to make it to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet while she dried off and dressed. When Seiji came back she was making her way back to the bed. He put the plate of muffins and glass of milk on the table before running over and picking her up.

"Seiji, if you keep doing it for me I won't be able to do it myself," Anna said wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but I think you're trying to do too much too fast. It will take time to get your muscles back to the way they were before. You were lying down for months, Anna," Seiji said, "I don't think you had much food either."

He carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Anna sighed and he brought the milk and muffins over to her. Anna ate a little and sipped the milk while Seiji lay back down. It wasn't long before Anna heard his soft snores. She shivered, not knowing why she felt cold, but the blanket wasn't working for her. She made her way off the bed and crawled in next to Seiji. She turned and scooted so that her back was to his chest. He took a deep breath and then put his arm over her. The warmth from his body slowed her shivers and soon she drifted off to sleep with him.

She heard someone call her name and Anna slowly opened her eyes. Seiji stood next to the bed holding a tray of delicious smelling food. She sat up and Seiji put the tray in front of her. Anna moaned as she took small bites of the food. She really wanted to just devour it but was afraid she might throw it back up by eating too fast. After she ate Seiji helped her walk around the room some more. Then he sat her on a chair on the balcony.

"So, we're leaving tonight to take on Queen Mardina while her minions are still weak. We're going through the portal and we'll be gone a few days. Do you mind if I show the guys that you're still alive? I think it would mean a lot to Shin. He hasn't been trying as hard since you died," Seiji said.

"Yes, absolutely. I'd love to see him," Anna replied.

"Mia and Jun are going to stay with you to help you get better," Seiji said. He walked to the edge of the balcony and called for Shin. Anna could hear him shout "What?" in return.

"Oh, just come here. I have a surprise. You're going to love it!" Seiji replied. That seemed to bring the others attention to him as well. They all jumped onto the balcony and looked at Seiji, who stood between them and the chair Anna was in.

"So, you remember that thing that I picked up at Mardina's castle?" Seiji asked.

"Yes…," Shin replied giving him a perplexed look. Seiji moved out of the way so they could see her sitting in the chair. Shin's jaw dropped and he fell to his knees, tears automatically springing from his eyes.

"How is this possible?" Shin whispered. Anna got up shakily and started walking towards him. Seiji grabbed her arm and helped her over to him. Shin couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"What happened? You're not a spirit are you?" Shin asked.

Anna let out a laugh, "No Shin, I'm really here. The whole plane was taken. I honestly don't know what happened with the others."

"She was hyped up on some sort of drug when I found her. I don't know if she remembers much," Seiji said, "I kept it from you because I didn't want you to see her the way I found her. Let's just say she was much worse than she is now."

Shin wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Anna. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. If you hadn't come here… I don't know. I don't know what would have happened to me but you at least would be safe," Shin said.

"Shin, I know what I was getting into. You warned me remember? When we first met and you had that haunted look in your eyes. You told me that I shouldn't fall for you and that bad people were after your armor. Well I didn't fall for you, but apparently just knowing you could get me in trouble," Anna replied with a laugh, "But I'm okay now. I promise. Just do me a favor, okay?"

Shin looked at her and nodded.

"Promise me you'll kick some butt. Adrik's been analyzing you guys. He told me he was getting worried because you were getting stronger. So stay strong, remember what your fighting for," Anna said putting her hands on Shin's tear streaked cheeks, "I suggest taking out Marabellia after Adrik, because he has a thing for her and if you take her out first his anger might make him stronger."

Shin nodded and hugged her again, "I am so going to kill Adrik. He did this to you, right? That's how you know so much about him."

Anna nodded.

Shin stood up and looked at Seiji. Anna had never seen him more determined. It made her shiver the way his eyes had become stone cold and his lips had pressed together like he ate something sour. Anna knew if Adrik saw that look he would run like his life depended on it, because it probably would.

"We can't take Anna with us so I asked Mia and Jun to stay and help her," Seiji said. Shin nodded and the others agreed. Shin carried her to the bed in Seiji's room. They all gave Anna a hug before going to the portal that Mia was able to discover. As they left, Mia took Anna's hand. Jun complained that he wasn't a kid and that he should go. They left Anna to rest, and as she slept she had a dream. In her dream she could hear a baby cry but couldn't seem to find it. She searched through Mia's house. She walked down the hallway which suddenly stretched for miles. As she walked further down the walls turned a dark purple and suddenly all she saw were Adrik's eyes. The cries turned into evil laughter and chains flew out, wrapping around her wrists. She screamed, jolting herself awake. She looked around at the dark room and realized that it was just a dream, a nightmare. Then she remembered the baby laughter. Mia came running in to see Anna awake and sitting up on the bed. She was covered in sweat. Mia helped her change clothes and got her settled again. As she was about to leave Anna called to her.

"Mia, I need you to do something. I just thought about it earlier. Can you… get me a pregnancy test?" Anna asked looking down. She was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Mia gasped.

"I'll get one for you tomorrow," Mia replied after a brief pause. Anna nodded and a wave of worry ran over her. What if she was pregnant with Adrik's child? Should she get rid of it? Could she get rid of it? She stared down at her semi-flat stomach and wondered as an errant tear dropped from her eye.


	7. Chapter Seven

Mia went to the store and brought back a ton of food "for the guys", and the test for Anna. Anna took the test and paced the room as it developed. Her legs were tired but she couldn't seem to stop with the worries that were on her mind. She kept glancing at the bathroom door as if it would jump out and attack her. She had gone over what she would do if there was a child. She would keep it, and try her best to raise it as a single mom. She couldn't ask Shin or Ryo to marry her and help out. It wouldn't be right, so she would handle it on her own. She still thought of what Seiji had said when they were alone, and she didn't want to force anyone into a marriage they didn't want. She wanted to know before they got back so that she could get over the shock of it if she were pregnant. Anna ran her fingers through her short hair.

Not only was she worried about the possibility of a baby but the guys hadn't returned from their mission and the ominous clouds remained. Anna glanced out the window and watched the light flashes from the clouds. She wasn't sure if it was a battle or weather. The guys had been gone for more than a day now and Anna paced with worry over what was going on up there. A timer beeped and she jumped. She looked back to the bathroom door, and after taking a deep breath, opened it. With shock she stared at the positive pregnancy test. She slowly sat down on the bathroom floor and took a deep shaky breath. She put her hand over her semi-flat stomach as if she could feel the child growing in there already.

"Well, it's just you and me baby," Anna whispered, "Luckily you are half me, and I'll take care of you as best as I can."

She took a deep breath and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Anna, are you okay?" Mia asked walking in, "I'm worried about the guys. I hope everything is going okay."

"They're strong. I'm sure they can handle it. I think Queen Mardina got more than she bargained for with them," Anna replied glancing over at her. Mia looked at the test in the sink and dropped to the floor next to Anna.

"So, you're having a baby?" Mia asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm freaking out, Mia," Anna replied, "I'm having the baby of an evil warlord… Oh my stars, I'm having a baby warlord. Please let it be more me than Adrik."

She put her head back on her knees, and Mia rubbed her back.

"It's only half warlord, If that makes a difference," Mia tried to console her. Anna started laughing and Mia soon joined in.

"I totally just pictured a little Adrik, running around with a sword the size of a toothpick saying 'Are you threatening me?' Oh I have to stop laughing its making my stomach hurt," Anna said laughing even harder so tears came to her eyes.

Jun heard the laughter and walked into the bathroom with his hands on his hips. He glared at the two women who were still laughing and wiping their eyes.

"Now is not the time to be laughing! The guys could be in serious trouble up there!" Jun shouted, "I should be up there with them, and fighting the evil henchmen alongside them."

"Jun, you know we would just be in their way," Mia said. Jun was such a buzz kill. It was the first time Anna laughed since she got back and he had to ruin it by bringing them back down to earth. Anna frowned and went back to the window. She wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. She hadn't been in love with Adrik, but he was her child's father. She wanted the guys to win, but at the same time didn't want Adrik to die. The thoughts of the future child rolled around her mind. How was she going to be able to raise a child when she was technically dead? She knew her friends would help out, but she really didn't want to be a burden to them.

A few more days passed with Jun getting crankier by the minute, by then even Mia was getting a worried look on her face. Anna took over cleaning the house while Mia researched on the computer. Jun trained everyday outside. He had become one of Seiji's students and swung a wooden sword around. Anna watched him, his stance was strong and his face was determined. Then something caught her eye. The guys, in sub armor, were coming out of the woods towards Jun. Jun ran over to them and they were smiling and laughing. Anna smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She ran to the office and told Mia that they were back. The both took off down the stairs and out the door.

Up close Anna could tell that they were exhausted. Touma leaned against Shu for support and winced as they walked. They all looked banged up, but happy. Seiji's pale eyes found her brown ones and a tired smile crossed his face. Anna smiled and quickly looked away. She looked up and saw Touma watching her. His head slightly rose as though he knew something she didn't. They made their way into the large dining room, with Ryo telling Jun a play by play of their battles. Anna was entranced by the way he talked about fighting Maribellia, and Warvina. When he got into the battle with Adrik though, Anna got up and helped Mia with the huge meal. Mia made most of the food she bought and Anna was surprised when they ate it all. Then they trudged tiredly up the stairs.

"They're probably going to sleep for a couple of days. I know you're still recovering, but will you help me take care of them?" Mia asked Anna. Anna nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"Just, don't do too much. With your condition you'll need the rest," Mia added as she pulled out bowls and washcloths. She handed Anna a first aid kit and then they started with Touma. Mia opened the door and Anna blushed. He was completely naked and sprawled out on the bed. A cut ran down his side and dirt smudged his face.

"I got Touma, why don't you work on Seiji, across the way. Let me know if he needs stitches, too," Mia said handing a bowl and washcloth to Anna. She took it and watched as Mia gently touched Touma's arm. Anna wondered how she didn't see it before. Mia had a thing for Touma. Anna backed out of the room and gently closed the door. A small smile crossed her lips as the memory of Mia saying that Touma was taken. Anna walked over to the room that she had used while Seiji was gone. She would have to move back into Mia's room. She nudged the door open and saw Seiji face down and completely naked. A blush came to her face as she found herself enjoying the view of his muscled back and rear. She went into the bathroom and ran some warm water. She heard a slight snore from the room as she filled the bowl, adding just a touch of soap to clean him up. Dipping the wash cloth in the water and wringing it out, she gently rubbed the cloth over his back. Seiji let out a low moan in his sleep as she continued to clean him up. Anna finished with his back side and dried him with a towel before turning him over.

She continued to clean him and checked his cuts to see how deep they were. There were only a few small cuts that wouldn't need stitches. Then she cleaned the dirt from his face and realized that there was dry blood on his cheek. She brushed his hair to the side and saw the slice on his cheek. That one would need some stitches. She saw his features wince as she gently cleaned around the wound. She was startled when his eyes opened.

"That hurts," he groaned as he turned his head and went back to sleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead before covering him up with a blanket. She let Mia know about Seiji's cheek before moving on to Shin. This was the first time Anna had seen him completely naked, and she wasn't going to let him forget it. He was cute when he blushed. With a giggle she cleaned him up noting that he didn't have any cuts that were bad enough for stitches. She moved on to Ryo. As she walked in the room was stifling hot. Anna opened the window and turned on the fan. She got a fresh bowl like she did for Shin, and a new washcloth. Then she started to clean him, but as her fingers brushed over his chest she realized it was coming from him. She put her hand to his forehead and could feel the sweat and heat emanating from him.

Anna frowned and dumped out the warm water, replacing it with cold water. She grabbed a couple more cloths. She wet them and put one on his chest and the other on his forehead. She went over his body and cleaned him off as best as she could. It was getting late. Anna rubbed her eyes and continued to clean him. A shiver ran down her spine as the night grew colder. She put a sheet over him and then lay down next to him. She hadn't planned on falling asleep, but the heat that encircled her as she lay there made her drowsy.

The sun was shining but Anna wasn't ready to get up yet. She snuggled deeper into the hard pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. It was a nice heated pillow. She heard a moan as an arm pulled her into it. Anna jolted awake and sat up. Ryo lay next to her his arm falling over his chest. She remembered what happened and went back to work cleaning him up. He cooled off in the night, so she pulled the window closed. With a yawn Anna walked out to the kitchen. Mia stood at the counter with coffee in hand.

"How was your night with Ryo?" Mia asked laughing.

"He was hot! Literally," Anna replied with a laugh.

"I should have warned you. He's always like that after a battle. His armor is Wildfire, so he draws power from the heat," Mia replied.

"I got cold and he was so warm it just knocked me out," Anna replied shaking her head, "So when will they be up?"

"Probably tomorrow, the battle takes a lot out of them," Mia replied with a shrug, "It's just always a relief when they get back. I get so worried while they're away."

"I can understand that," Anna replied, "I was worried, too."

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked.

"I feel fine actually," Anna replied.

"You might be further along then. I bet over twelve weeks," Mia said, "Since you don't feel sick and you were gone for months, it's possible."

"You think so?" Anna asked touching her lower stomach and wondering. It still wasn't apparent that there was a baby there. She wouldn't have to tell the others if she didn't want to.

"It will only be as evil as you teach it to be. Don't worry, Anna. You could teach the child to be good instead," Mia said looking at Anna's stomach. Anna smiled and helped Mia make breakfast.

It took two days for them to start waking Shu woke first and ate most of the food. Mia had to return to the store and buy more. Shin woke that afternoon, followed by Ryo and then Seiji. Touma didn't wake until the next day.

"Thanks for taking care of us Mia," Seiji said, "I see the one on my cheek needed stitches. I think it's healed enough now though. Can you take them out?"

Mia nodded, "You should thank Anna, though. She was a big help in cleaning you guys up. She also helped cool Ryo off."

Mia looked at Anna with a mischievous smile on her face. Anna laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shu asked, "She didn't see me naked did she?"

They laughed harder at that. Shu blushed.

"You guys were all naked, remember?" Mia asked, "But Ryo was putting off heat and Anna fell asleep on him."

Anna blushed and glared at her, "It was late, okay?"

"I went to check on him and she was sleeping next to him, sweating like crazy," Mia said with a laugh. Shin high fived Ryo.

"Even sleeping with girls while you're unconscious," Shin said laughing and shaking his head. Anna laughed at that.

"Guys, I swear, that's all they think about," Mia said to Anna shaking her head.

"Or Anna's just the neighborhood slut sharing her bed with every guy that comes around," Seiji chimed in, his light eyes narrowed at her. Anna's jaw dropped and then a look of fury took over. Ryo and Shin looked at Seiji like they couldn't believe he said that.

"Seiji!" Mia chided. Anna turned and walked out of the house. She didn't want to hear anything else the prick wanted to add. She let down her guard with him and the first thing he does is fire at her. She walked down to the pier and paced as tears ran down her cheeks. The sad part was that technically he was right. Not that it was intentional, or even her fault really. With a defeated sigh she plopped down at the end of the pier, pulling her knees up and hugging herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna didn't see Seiji for most of the day. Shin figured he was hiding because they told him he had to apologize to her. She spent the day enjoying the playful banter of the guys. They were happy the fighting was done for now. Shin told her they would be going back to his place soon. Everyone was going back to their normal lives the next day.

Anna couldn't stop thinking of the life growing inside her. Should she tell them? Obviously she would be living with Shin so he will find out soon. It wouldn't be long before shin figures out that the roundness on her belly isn't fat, maybe a month before you could tell? She sighed and went out for a walk. As she walked past Seiji's clearing she noticed he sat beneath the tree doing his meditation. He had yet to apologize, but Anna knew he was good at keeping secrets since she was kept secret for a few days. Her mind told her not to talk to the prick, but her heart said she should talk to someone. She walked over and sat down on his lap. Seiji stiffened and his eyes opened. He growled but Anna chose to ignore it. She leaned back against his hard chest and grabbed one of his hands placing it on her stomach with her hand over it.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I just wanted to talk to someone," Anna replied enjoying the warmth of his hand covering her semi-flat stomach.

"Go talk to someone who cares then," Seiji grumbled.

"Seiji, I know you care," Anna replied. She turned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You promised you would be a brother to me. I guess brothers and sisters are allowed to have their spats, just don't call me a slut anymore, please," Anna said. His pale eyes softened, looking into her warm brown eyes and he nodded slightly.

"What is it then?" Seiji asked his tone sounding less harsh.

"Seiji, I'm scared," Anna replied.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll protect you better next time. We won't let you out of our sight, okay? You don't need to be afraid," Seiji answered. Anna brushed back his hair and grazed her finger along the thin red line there.

"That's not what I'm scared about. Did Adrik do that to you?" Anna asked.

"I got it in one of the battles, I couldn't remember which though," he replied trying to sound tough, "What are you afraid of then?"

Anna sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"What if I'm a bad mom?" she asked and felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks. Seiji laughed and she could feel the rumble in his chest.

"You won't have to worry about that for a long time," he replied.

"Like five or six months. It's not that long," Anna replied and felt his body stiffen behind her.

"Anna… you're pregnant?" Seiji asked in a whisper. She nodded her head and a sob escaped her. Seiji held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Crap, Anna I'm sorry. I should have never said that you were a slut. It's not your fault," Seiji said.

"I know, you didn't know. But what am I supposed to do now? I'm sure Adrik didn't plan on me living," Anna replied.

"No, he probably didn't," Seiji said, "Just take it one day at a time, Anna. We're here for you, you know? If you need anything… If you want I could take the baby and adopt it," Seiji suggested, "My grandfathers been on my case about having a child, so it could be a solution to my problem."

"I don't know if I could do that though. I mean it is half me. I don't think I could give it up," Anna said, "Thank you, though."

Seiji nodded and she felt his body relax. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sat there for a while, while Seiji rubbed her back. They both jumped when someone cleared their throat. Touma stood on the path and his eyes were on Seiji.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Touma said and turned to leave.

"Touma, wait," Seiji called. Touma turned back towards him and Seiji nudged Anna. She got up off his lap and they both stood.

"Touma, Anna's having a hard time. We have to look out for her, okay? Anna, can I tell him?"Seiji asked. She looked down and nodded her head. Touma looked at her curiously.

"Touma, Anna's pregnant. I didn't think of it before," Seiji said. Touma's eyes glanced down at her stomach as if the baby were going to jump out at him.

"Is it yours?" Touma asked with his eyes narrowing at Seiji. Seiji looked at him shocked.

"You know I haven't touched her in that way, Touma," Seiji growled.

"No, I don't. You act different around her. I'd even say possessive," Touma said cocking his head to the side.

"No, Touma, it's not mine, I promise. The baby is half-warlord," Seiji replied looking down with his jaw clenched. Touma gave him a grin. Seiji was in denial and Touma knew it. Touma knew Seiji's moods like the back of his hand. He knew the only reason Seiji said things to make Anna mad, was because he was jealous. He could tell Seiji had an attraction to her, maybe just because it was easy to like Anna. Touma hadn't known her long but he already liked her. She gave hugs out often, and her smiles were contagious. He could see why Seiji had developed feelings for her.

Anna was very different from Seiji's wife, Kara. He met her a few times and could feel the coldness coming from her. Kara was mean to Seiji, who did what he could to make her happy. Touma had noticed that Seiji worked his butt off to hide the fact that Kara sat around all day doing nothing. Seiji's grandfather wasn't much help in making his life happier either. He looked at Anna and watched as she tenderly rubbed her stomach.

"Adrik's then?" Touma asked. Anna nodded her head and touched her stomach as if to comfort the life growing in there.

"Remind me, what did Adrik look like?" Touma asked.

"He had black hair and dark purple eyes," Anna replied. Touma nodded and stared off to the side as if deep in thought.

"I might have an idea…," Touma said and turned as he walked back to the house. Anna looked at Seiji, who shrugged and followed Touma. Touma never told her his idea, whatever that meant. He had no right to make plans involving her. They said their goodbyes early the next morning. Seiji looked stoic as he left with Touma. Ryo and Shu took off together and then Shin and Anna said their goodbyes to Mia.

By late afternoon they made it to Shin's small house. It was a peaceful place that sat in front of a lake. The water shimmering against the setting sun gave the small log cabin-looking house a pleasant glow. Shin opened the door and they both coughed at the dust.

"Sorry, it's a bit dusty after our long battle," Shin apologized and opened a few windows. Anna went to work taking the bed sheets and washing them. Shin vacuumed and cleaned. Before long they had the house looking much better. Anna was exhausted as they waited for the dryer to finish. She sat down on the couch with a thud. Shin came in and joined her.

"I just ordered take-out. Thanks for helping me clean," Shin said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"No problem. I'll have to find a job somewhere. Are you guys hiring?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Not right now, but in the next couple of months tourist season will start and we could use the help. Maybe we could hire you early and teach you how to make the pots, and paint them," Shin said with a shrug, "It would be nice to have more merchandise."

Anna smiled and nodded.

"You're looking much healthier," Shin said, "You even seem to have some weight on your belly now. It's a bit strange that it's settling centrally though and not all around."

Anna followed his gaze to her slight bulge. She knew she would have to tell Shin the truth. She felt a slight bubble in the area and wondered if it was the baby or gas.

"It's not fat, Shin," Anna replied gently rubbing her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Shin's jaw dropped as he stared at her like she just told him she was an alien. He watched her hand settle on the little bulge.

"You're pregnant?" Shin asked as if he couldn't believe it. Anna nodded.

"Don't tell me… is the father Adrik?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, he's the only one I had sex with," Anna replied, "Do you think the baby will come out with horns or something since it's half evil warlord?"

Shin laughed and shook his head. Sayoko gladly gave her a job and she took Shin's last name so people didn't question. Anna Mouri, it had a nice ring to it. Everyone thought she was a cousin from England. Shin had taken to teaching her how to make the pottery, and when her stomach started getting in the way he taught her the Mouri way of painting it. Anna found that the art of making pottery was calming. It was nice and peaceful working for them. Sayoko let her borrow her old maternity clothes and Anna was able to save up for a travel crib and a few other baby things. Shu was surprised to see how big her stomach had gotten already when he came by with his wife a month later. Their visit was a pleasant one, with Shin doing a lot of cooking and teaching Shu's wife. Ryo was next to visit, with White Blaze that honestly scared Anna until she realized the tiger wasn't going to attack her. She had fun as he taught her to play "football" or soccer to her. Shin didn't like that too much and Anna wasn't very good at running with the added weight in front. So they gave up and he made her watch it on T.V. explaining the rules. He promised to come back and teach her after she had the baby. He even offered to teach the baby when it got older.

Touma called a week later and Anna figured he would visit next. Shin surprised her though and said he was going to visit the Date dojo.

"Anna? Do you want to come? It's the best time to go because tourist season hasn't started yet. It won't start until next month," Shin said, "Sayoko wants to close the store while I'm gone and take time for herself, too."

Anna nodded, "Okay, I guess."

They packed up his car and took the long drive to the dojo. She had never been to a dojo before. Anna was amazed at the plants and old Japanese style architecture. Their shoes crunched on the gravel as they walked past a large room where a class was in session with an older man teaching. Shin leads her to an open area where Seiji stood teaching a group of younger kids. He wore kendo clothes, with the big pants that look like a skirt. Anna smiled as she watched him shout orders and the kids followed. Seiji remained focused on the class, so Shin and Anna put their bags down and waited. Seiji finished the class and bowed, the children following suit bowed back to him. He grabbed his water and came towards Shin and Anna.

"Hey you're early! I didn't know you were bringing her with you," Seiji said to Shin before taking a drink of the water, "I don't know if there will be enough rooms. Touma said he was coming tomorrow with Mia."

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind sharing a room," Shin replied smiling, "You do know they have a secret relationship. That everyone knows about."

Seiji laughed, "Yeah, I just don't know if he's ready to put it out in the open yet."

His pale gaze turned to Anna and landed on her rounded belly. He reached out like he wanted to touch it, but then pulled back and looked down. Anna laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she took his hand and put it to her extended stomach. He waited a moment and then went to pull away.

"No, wait. It'll move, just wait a second," Anna said and then the baby kicked, "It doesn't like things on its space so it will always try to kick it off. Shin gets a kick out of it."

Shin laughed and Seiji gave her a weary smile. She let go of his hand and he let it fall to his side still looking at her stomach with sadness. He took another drink and began walking towards one of the buildings.

"Kara's home," Seiji said. Shin picked up their bags and followed him. Anna walked behind them looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Seiji, your dojo is really nice," Anna said.

"Thank you, it's been in the family for generations," Seiji replied. Anna couldn't help but watch the way he walked. Something was off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He moved like a robot, just going through the motions. She was actually surprised he didn't give her any remarks about being fat. Even though she knew it was baby and not fat, she had still expected him to say something rude. He always had no problem before. He walked up to the house and opened the door. Shin and Anna followed and were surprised at the way the house looked. It was nicely decorated but everything was covered in a layer of dust. To the left was a nice sitting room with a fireplace and couches that faced each other; and to the right was a kitchen with a few dishes in the sink, but the floor looked dirty, too. Shin and Anna exchanged looks. They weren't neat freaks or had OCD by any means, but they kept their small house cleaner than his big one. They removed their shoes and slipped into extra slippers Seiji had before walking in the rest of the way.

"I didn't know you were coming today," Seiji explained, "I would have cleaned up better. I just have a hard time keeping up with housework while I'm teaching so many classes."

Shin gave out a small laugh, "Don't worry man. It's not that bad."

Anna looked at Shin. She couldn't lie very well so she just didn't say anything.

"Well let me introduce you to Kara, my wife. Kara! Are you here?" Seiji called up the stairs. A small woman with jet black hair and perfect brown eyes came to the top of the stairs. Her small frame exuded confidence. She stood like she was six feet tall, when she was really only pushing five feet. Anna felt like the room got colder as she walked down the stairs. She smiled coldly and nodded to Shin, but as she turned to Anna her smile became a sneer. Anna was almost worried about the baby because just the look she gave Anna and then Seiji felt like it sucked the life right out of her.

"You haven't cleaned yet," she stated sounding slightly bored, "Who is this woman? I haven't seen her before."

"This is Anna, she's Shin's cousin," Seiji replied, "I'm sorry, they were supposed to come tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Anna replied, "We're friends, and we can help. I really don't mind."

Shin smiled at her and Kara just turned and walked back up the stairs. Anna shivered and Seiji found the floor very interesting.

"I have another class to teach, but I don't have any tomorrow," Seiji said.

"Go ahead, we got this," Shin said. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I normally wouldn't do this. I'm so sorry. Kara's just going through something, I don't know," Seiji said before leaving.

Shin turned to Anna and smiled as he carried their bags up stairs. Anna went into the kitchen and started cleaning there. Shin returned with sheets from the beds, and Anna mopped the floor. They always had worked well together. They cleaned up the house and after a couple of hours Anna plopped down on the nice couch with a sigh. Shin joined her shortly after.

"So, pizza tonight?" Shin asked.

Anna nodded stretching her legs, "As long as I don't have to get up. It was so nice of Kara to help out."

Shin laughed, "She never helps out. Seiji says she is too good for that."

Seiji came walking in and froze when he saw how clean the house was. He covered a yawn and turned to see then sprawled out on the couch.

"You guys really didn't have to do all this. I can handle it, you know?" Seiji said plopping down on the couch next to Anna and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry. We didn't work today so we really don't mind," Shin replied, "But you're paying for the pizza."

Seiji smiled and nodded. They ate their pizza in silence before going to bed exhausted.


	9. The Ice Queen

Anna woke with a jolt. It was still dark, but she couldn't figure out what woke her. She froze and tried to listen. An arm snaked around her and she froze with terror. She tried to scream but in her frightened state couldn't. She felt herself be pulled back into a hard chest and heard herself squeak, instead of the scream she meant to come out.

"It's okay, Anna, it's just me, Seiji," he said as he rested his cheek on the back of her head. She felt herself relax but her heart still raced in her chest. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Seiji, you scared the shit out of me. That so wasn't right. I thought you were Adrik coming to kidnap me again," Anna whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it that way," Seiji replied, "I mean for me it was months ago, but for you it probably feels like yesterday. I couldn't imagine what you went through. I should have never sent you away, I'm sorry."

Anna sighed, "Yeah, I still get nightmares from it. It doesn't help that I have a hard enough time sleeping with the baby moving in there, but having nightmares of Adrik on top of that makes me look like a zombie most of the day. Even Shin will tell me to go take a nap. I have to say though, that I hope you never have to know what it feels like. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. To have no control over your own body is a nightmare of the worst kind. It's like in those horror movies where you yell at the screen for the person to run and they still go into the room, only you are the person you're yelling at, and you can't stop yourself."

"Damn, that must have been so hard," Seiji said holding her tighter. He breathed in the flowery scent of her shampoo. Anna felt wrapped in warmth. She knew she should send him back to his room, but the warmth felt so nice.

"You don't even know how hard it was. I tried to hide myself so I wouldn't have to know what was going on. Do you know how hard it is to hide in your own mind? I had to block it out. I honestly don't want to know what he did to me. I would like to forget what I did remember," Anna replied. Her eyes drooped as the warmth made her sleepy. It was like she was wrapped in a warm safe cocoon.

When she opened her eyes again the sun was shining and the warm arms were gone. She almost wondered if it had been a dream. It was the best sleep she had in a while. Anna wondered if it would be weird for her to ask Shin to sleep in the bed with her. It seemed that having someone she trusted in bed with her helped her to get the sleep she needed. It kept the nightmare at bay. The one she had every night about someone sneaking in through the shadows, with hair as black as night and eyes a deep dark purple. She shivered at the thought of him and her hand automatically rubbed her belly as if to protect the life inside. Suddenly she felt cold again and shivered some more. Anna got up and ran a nice warm shower. It took a few minutes to thaw that coldness that crept over her. She always felt cold when she thought of Adrik. When the shivering finally stopped she washed herself and got out. She put on the maternity jeans that were loose on her because she was smaller than Sayoko, but she couldn't complain. It was nice of Sayoko to share. Then she threw on a shirt and a large sweatshirt of Shin's.

It was a particularly cold morning and the sweatshirt was the only thing she could fit into. Anna felt bad for stretching it out but Shin would always say that it was better to keep her warm. She smiled warmly at the thought of his smile. Shin was always very kind. She stepped out of the guest room and headed for the stairs. Kara came up just as Anna was about to go down. Anna was startled but recovered and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Kara," Anna said cheerfully.

"Whore," Kara replied disdainfully and gave Anna a sneer, "I hear you don't even know who the father is."

Kara brushed past her and went to her room without another glance. Anna stood there feeling shocked that anyone would say such mean things. She almost wondered if that was where Seiji got his meanness from. She felt as though Kara's words were a poison that rubbed off on those around her. Anna refused to be sucked in to the name-calling hatred that surrounded Kara. Then she looked at Kara's door with sadness. She realized that Kara must be unhappy with her marriage, more than Seiji was. At least Seiji tried to make her happy, but she did nothing for Seiji but suck all the happiness and life out of him. It was sad to see how his life outside of the warriors really was. Seiji must be happy to have the friends that he does. No wonder why he was so defensive when they first met. He just wanted to protect his friends, because they were probably the closest thing to happiness he had.

Anna turned and walked down the stairs. Shin was in the kitchen cooking and Anna smiled at him as she walked in. Shin poured her a cup of tea. Anna preferred coffee but Shin insisted she have tea because it was better for the child. He even made it for her every morning so she couldn't sneak in coffee. Anna took the tea with a sigh, she dropped her head as if she was chastised and plopped down at the kitchen table.

"What's that look about?" Seiji asked with a smile. Anna didn't realize he was at the table before.

"She wants coffee," Shin said with a shrug.

"I miss my coffee," Anna added with a pout as she put sugar and milk into the tea. Seiji laughed and shook his head.

"You guys are like an old married couple," Seiji said. Shin smiled and turned back to what was cooking on the stove. Anna watched him and grabbed Seiji's cup, taking a sip of the black coffee. Anna frowned and put it back before Shin could turn around again. Seiji's eyes widened at her. She smiled and then let the hot bitter liquid slide down her throat. She pointed to the sugar and milk and then at his cup. Seiji grabbed his cup and shook his head. She watched as he smugly sipped his coffee. Her shoulders slumped as she looked back at her tea.

"Oh, stop sulking, Anna, you know it's better for the baby," Shin said pointing a spatula at her. Anna sighed and sipped her tea. He turned back to the eggs and sausage cooking on the stove.

"You are so bad," Seiji whispered shaking his head. Anna glared at him and sipped her tea, it just wasn't the same. She narrowed her eyes at Seiji. What a jerk? Couldn't even let her sneak coffee? His smile widened at her narrowed eyes. He was enjoying torturing her too much. Kara emerged as Shin finished making breakfast. She sat as far away from Seiji and Anna as possible. Instead she sat close to Shin, whom she smiled and flirted with. Anna ignored her and gulped down her food quickly. Kara's presence churned her stomach and she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Shin watched her curiously. She finished her breakfast and excused herself. Anna was able to snag a book from the library and hide outside for a while. She found a nice quiet spot under a willow tree. Seiji came out and trained. Anna had a clear view of him as her sliced through the air. She turned back to her book and read a few more pages before Shin came out and sat next to her.

"Seiji's pretty good with a sword," Shin said.

"Yeah," Anna muttered not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why were you in such a rush this morning?" Shin asked, "Are you mad at me? I'm just trying to look out for you, Anna."

"It's not you, Shin," Anna said glancing over at him, "It's his wife, Kara. She just rubs me the wrong way, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I don't feel very comfortable around her either. She's always flirting and rubbing on me. I hate it, especially since she isn't discreet. She all out flirts in front of him, and I'm one of his best friends. She knows it, too. You should see her around Ryo. He never comes to visit Seiji anymore because she is literally all over him. She has even tried sneaking into his room. That was the last straw for Ryo," Shin replied, "It's not like we even give her reason to flirt."

"She probably just does it to bother Seiji," Anna replied going back to her book. Shin leaned back against the tree, putting his hands behind his head. Seiji finished his training and sat down with them. He sat on the soft grass and started polishing the sword.

"So, Rowen will probably get here this afternoon," Shin said. Seiji nodded and continued rubbing the cloth over the sword.

"Kara seems lovely," Anna said sarcastically, "I can see why you are madly in love with her."

Shin laughed and Seiji frowned.

"Anna…," Seiji said.

"I know, you want me to be nice, but it's hard to be nice to someone so mean," she said turning the page on her book.

"I really don't care about her. It's just that I would rather you not say anything to her face," Seiji said, his pale eyes focusing on the sword, "You know what I mean?"

Anna laughed, "How sweet. You don't care if I bad mouth her as long as it doesn't get you into trouble."

Shin chuckled and a small smile formed on Seiji's lips. Anna found herself gazing at his lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them when she wasn't drugged. Would they still be as soft and sweet? Or would they be hard and abrasive like his personality? She glanced up and saw that he was watching her. Anna quickly looked back at the page she was reading. Her hormones were way out of control. She didn't have any feelings for Seiji, did she? No, she refused to care about the cold abrasive warrior. It's not like she would ever be able to anyway, because he belonged to another woman. She glanced back up and saw him still watching her sadly. He looked back down and continued to polish the metal of the sword.

That afternoon Touma and Mia showed up. It was obvious by the way they constantly looked at each other that they were in love. Anna smiled, but felt a pang of jealousy. She wished that she had someone to love like that, mostly wishing that she had some help in raising the child growing within her. Anna had never been a recluse but she found herself going off alone. It was easier than having to watch Touma and Mia hold hands, Kara sneer, and Seiji grumble. Anna got the feeling that Seiji was having a hard time. That was why Touma and Shin came. It was easy to see that Seiji longed for a happier marriage, but he would never disappoint his family by leaving Kara. Touma and Shin tried to convince him to do something he liked, so that he would have something to look forward to. Unfortunately that happened to be racing cars. Anna's uncle and Aunt used to race, and they taught her about cars but she chose to not help, knowing how dangerous it was. Anna went to bed early so that Mia wouldn't feel like she had to keep her company. Mia was happy and Anna started this trip happy, but didn't feel as happy anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts.

Once again the dream came back. The shadows rolled around her, making her feel like she was going to drown. She rolled around but was trapped in the shadows as evil laughter came from the darkness.

"Anna," a voice called. She tried to find the person calling, but it was dark in the shadows. Somehow she knew the person was an ally. She tossed and turned trying to find the voice. Adrik never called her by her name, and that was how she knew. Adrik called her princess all the time.

"Anna, are you okay?" came the voice again. The shadows fell away as Anna opened her eyes. She turned and saw Seiji standing by the bed, his bare chest pale in the moonlight. The glow of the moon made his hair look like a halo. He looked angelic as he slid into the bed beside her. He wrapped his warm arms around her and held her close, while gently running a hand over her short hair.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Anna asked, "It was the dream again."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway," Seiji whispered. He squeezed her tighter. Anna felt him shudder and let out a shaky breath. She pulled back and looked up into his watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked brushing his hair out of his face so she could see the small scar and both of his eyes. She grazed her fingers softly over his cheek, and he leaned into her hand.

"Nothing," he whispered as an errant tear fell down his cheek.

"Something's wrong, Seiji. It's not nothing," Anna replied furrowing her brows.

"It's just that…," he started and took a deep breath. Anna waited patiently for him to find the words.

"I guess, I'm jealous, you know? I wish I had love, like everyone else gets a chance at, like Touma and Mia. I wish Kara would touch me the way you do. She's so cold and avoids me at all cost. Grandfather has been getting on me about children, but how can you have children with someone who refuses to go near you?" Seiji asked, "We've been married for a while and everyone is expecting her to get pregnant, but I can't even stand to be around her. It's like… it's like…"

"It's like she sucks the life and warmth right out of you," Anna put in and Seiji nodded. Anna brushed the tear off his cheek and kissed it gently, before pulling him against her. Seiji just really needed a hug right now. She could tell that this kind of contact is what he needed most. He needed to feel loved and cared about. Even though she knew he would go back to being his bristly self in the morning. Seiji gently caressed her extended belly before wrapping his arm around her waist. Anna held him until his breathing became slow and methodical. Anna found the sound soothing as her eyes drooped.


	10. Escape

As the sun rose in the sky Anna woke to find Seiji still in her room. She gently nudged him and he groaned, digging his face into the pillow.

"Seiji, wake up," Anna whispered. He mumbled a no into the pillow. Anna giggled and started to tickle his side. He jumped and glared at her.

"Ugh… why'd you have to wake me up? I was having the best dream," Seiji complained throwing a pillow at her.

"The best dream where someone comes in and catches you in my bed?" Anna asked in a whisper. Seiji squinted his lavender eyes at the window. They widened and he turned to her.

"I better go," Seiji said as he jumped out of the bed. He stopped at the closed door and took another look at her. Her short brown hair was rumpled with sleep and her warm brown eyes twinkled with life. His eyes softened and a smile came to his lips. Then he snuck out of her room and made it to his own before anyone else got up. He knew he should stop doing that. He had to stop going to her room at night. If Kara found out his life would be even worse than it was now. Somehow Anna just made him feel comfortable and happy, and able to sleep better than when he's by himself. It was wrong because he knew he could never have her. Seiji sighed as he took a shower and dressed for the day.

The days of their visit went by quickly as Seiji watched Anna's smiles become contagious. He even found himself smiling more, until Kara, the Ice queen as Anna called her, would come around. Seiji used all his willpower to push Anna away. No matter how mean he was to her, she would just smile and brush it off. Anna gave him a hug before she left and Seiji wished he didn't have to let her go. Once Touma and Mia were gone as well his life went back to the bleak existence it was before. Every day was the same. Get yelled at, pressure to have a child, hateful glares from Kara, hateful glares from grandfather, the same thing day in and day out. No one here was ever happy with Seiji. It was like he could never get ahead. He was fed up with Kara, fed up with his grandfather and his parents that chose to avoid any confrontation. He grew up trying to please everyone. That was just how he was raised. Never talk back, respect your elders, do what you're told. He was always told to man up and to hide his feelings, to be void of emotion. Feelings were things that got in the way of training.

He glanced at the calendar and thought it would be close to Anna's due date. He shouldn't go to see if they needed anything. He really shouldn't… so why then did he want to go so badly? Why did he long to see Anna's warm brown eyes, and her belly large with child? Why did he wish that child were his and that Anna was his? Kara walked past him at that moment, dumping her empty plate on top of his half-eaten one as she left. He sighed. That was why he wanted to go. He couldn't stand the Ice Queen. She never cared about him. All she cared about was herself! His eyes narrowed as he made up his mind. He had to get out of here before he went crazy on her. He was sorely tempted to throw the plate back at her. Instead he cleaned it with a sigh and threw his clothes into a bag. He didn't care about responsibility right now. All he cared about was getting the hell out of this prison he was in.

**Anna**

Anna groaned and rubbed her back as Shin came out with a few more plates. He looked at her and frowned.

"Maybe you should take a day off," Shin suggested.

Anna laughed as she pushed off the stool behind the counter, "You guys need all the help you can get."

"I know, but there's no point in you killing yourself," Shin added, "Plus you're ankles look really swollen."

Anna looked down, "Do they? I haven't seen my feet in weeks. I have no clue what they look like anymore."

Shin laughed as he followed her out the door to his car. Anna felt bad for being so quiet, but after a long day of work with a backache from hell she was exhausted. She gazed out the window as Shin maneuvered his way through the streets and up to his house. A shiny black convertible sat in the driveway. Anna looked at Shin and he looked at her.

"What's Seiji doing here?" Shin asked.

"Is that the kind of car he drives?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he comes from old money," Shin said pulling up next to the fancy sports car. Anna pulled herself out of his small car and waddled her way into the house behind Shin. Her back was throbbing so much that she had to push her hand into the lower part to ease some of the pain. She was going to have to lay down early tonight. She slowly made her way into the bright, warm kitchen and sat at the table across from Seiji. Seiji gave her a small smile. Anna gave him a weak smile in return and she saw his face go from happy to worried.

"Anna, are you alright?" Seiji asked sipping his tea.

"You should put your feet up," Shin put in.

"I'm fine, thank you," Anna said quietly.

"Seiji, go get her a pillow to put her feet on," Shin said. Seiji gave him a mean glare.

"Seiji, I'm putting my foot down on this. Come on, help me out," Shin said as he pulled items out of the fridge. Seiji sighed and got up. He returned moments later with a pillow from the couch, and put it on a kitchen chair, moving it closer to her. The ache in Anna's back wasn't going away. She rested her feet on the pillow, but it seemed to make the pain worse so she put them back down.

"Seiji, I don't want to bother you, but could you please just rub my back for me?" Anna asked softly. Seiji looked at her and could see her eyes had gotten glassy. He knew she was in pain, but didn't want to worry anyone. He was about to say no, but the sad, pained look she gave him was so pathetic that he couldn't. He got up and started massaging her lower back. Anna moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Then she jumped up and grabbed her stomach. Seiji jumped up and took her elbow. Anna rested her forehead on his shoulder as the pain moved from her back to her stomach. It was so strong that she felt like she had to throw up. Seiji gently rubbed her back and was about to ask if she was okay when a gush of fluid distracted him. He looked down at his loafers covered in a pinkish liquid.

"Oh, my… I'm so sorry," Anna whispered looking down at the puddle on the floor. Shin looked at the scene with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Pain shot across Anna's belly and she quickly made her way to the bathroom, praying to the porcelain god. Seiji followed her. He didn't know what to do, but he knew she needed help.

"Anna, do I need to call an ambulance? Should we take you to the hospital?" Seiji asked cautiously reaching out and pulling her short hair back. Anna heaved again and then screamed as the pain wracked her stomach again.

"I'm going to get the phone," Seiji said.

"No!" Anna shouted, "I think it's coming now!"

She grabbed his hand in a death grip.

"Help me get this dress and underwear off. I want to get into the bathtub," Anna said tugging the dress over her head. Seiji hesitantly helped her remove the filthy garment. Anna grabbed his shoulders and squatted down. Shin came running down the hallway with the phone to his ear. Seiji never felt so out of control of a situation, the thought of being helpless did not settle well with him. Anna's fingers dug into his shoulders as another scream escaped her lips. Seiji glanced down and saw the top of a head coming out. He reached out as Anna screamed again. The head was all the way out, Anna was panting and her fingers dug painfully into him, but he knew he would have to catch the infant before it hit the floor. Seiji put his hands on the baby's head and neck. Anna pushed once more and the little body slid out with another gush of pink fluid. A cry escaped the baby's mouth and his face turned red as he cried. Seiji stared at the little boy.

"It's okay, little guy," Seiji said softly. The baby stopped and opened his eyes. Seiji's jaw dropped. His eyes were Adrik's dark purple. The infant wailed again as Shin handed Seiji a towel. Seiji wrapped the little infant in the towel and held him close. Paramedics came rushing into the small bathroom and went to work right away. Seiji handed the squirming infant to Anna as the paramedics took her to the ambulance.

"You're the father, right? Do you want to ride with her?" The paramedic asked. Anna glanced at him and nodded. Seiji looked at her pale face and nodded.

"Yes," Seiji replied jumping into the ambulance next to the bed. He took her hand in his and Shin called out that he'd meet them there. The doors slammed shut and they were whisked away to the hospital. When they took the baby Seiji followed the boy to the room where they ran tests to make sure he was healthy. Anna had insisted he follow the infant, even though he was more worried about her and the paleness of her skin. He watched as the nurse cleaned the little boy. The baby was not happy about it and screamed most of the time. Seiji reached out and touched the infant's hand. The baby opened his eyes again and Seiji heard the nurse gasp. Seiji shook his head. He was used to people freaking out about a different eye color. He still couldn't believe Anna never did. Not even when they first met.

The nurse finished checking him over, swaddled him in a blanket, and they went back to the room where Anna was up walking with another nurse. She was still pale and her legs wobbled as she stepped, but Seiji breathed a sigh of relief seeing her able to move around. He came over to her other side and helped her walk back to the bed. Shin came a few hours later with a bag for her and the baby.

"Sorry, it took so long. You left quite a mess," Shin said walking over and kissing Anna's cheek. Anna smiled at him. Her face was starting to get back some of its color. Seiji sat in a chair holding the now sleeping infant. Shin turned his attention to the baby and gently touched its soft cheek. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of Seiji and the baby.

"So what is its name?" Shin asked.

"She's naming him Mason," Seiji answered handing the infant over to Shin, who gladly took him.

"He's adorable, Anna," Shin said as he walked over to the bed. Anna smiled and moved over so that he could sit with her.

"I know, he's got a good looking mom," Anna replied with a laugh. Shin looked at her and laughed.

"His eyes are purple, though," Seiji said.

"Yeah, I guess Adrik had to get in there somehow. But did you notice he's blonde? Just like my dad," Anna said smiling.

"If his eyes were a little lighter he could also pass as Seiji's kid," Shin added with a laugh. Seiji shook his head at him.

"Yeah, but he isn't my kid," Seiji replied, "Don't say that around Kara. She might think it's true."

"What would it matter, it's not like you love her or even like her," Shin replied looking at Seiji.

"Yes, but you know how my family is," Seiji replied absently rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

"Something wrong?" Shin asked.

"Anna tried to kill me," Seiji replied. Anna threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, I did not! Don't be such a baby," Anna said shaking her head.

"Don't believe her, she did," Seiji replied. He pushed his shirt to the side and Shin could see the purple imprints. Anna couldn't see from her angle.

"Holy crap! Maybe you should have that looked at," Shin said.

"Is it really that bad?" Anna asked. Shin nodded and scooted away from her. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seiji. I didn't mean to hurt you," Anna said looking down at her fingers.

"Please, I'm a Samurai. You're too weak to really hurt me," Seiji replied vainly. Anna laughed and shook her head at him.

A few days later Anna returned to the house with Mason. Shin had to work, especially since they were one person down now. Seiji helped Anna around the house, making sure she didn't do anything because the doctor said she couldn't lift anything heavier than the baby. Seiji didn't think he weighed much at all so he didn't let her lift anything. Anna was getting annoyed with him, but at the same time was grateful that he showed up when he did. With the new infant Anna was exhausted and often took naps between feedings. She woke up from one of those naps to find the baby gone. She groggily walked out of the room to find Seiji holding him and talking to him. Anna couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Shin's camera and snapped a photo of the two. Seiji glanced up at her surprised.

"Sorry, it was a picture moment," Anna said sitting next to him, "So when are you going back? Or are you going to stay here until I can go back to work?"

"I don't think I can stay that long, but I'm sure Kara hasn't even noticed I left. Grandfather is probably growling at me right now," Seiji replied then looked back down into Mason's eyes, "Maybe someday I'll have a little guy of my own. I doubt that will ever happen with Kara, but I kind of want a baby, too."

"Well, he's a lot of work," Anna said, "But I'm sure you'd make a great dad."

Seiji looked up into her brown eyes and smiled. It was perfect to sit here with her. It was like playing house, almost too perfect. The thought of having to leave was difficult. He would put it off as long as he could and enjoy the time he had with them; the warm little bundle and his mom, who was just as warm and loving. They were nothing like what awaited him at home. Seiji smiled at her and Anna returned the warm smile. It was much less watery and pained than the last smile she gave him. Seiji found himself staring at her lips and remembering how soft they were when he kissed them. He quickly looked away and sighed. Shin's house was such a safe haven he didn't think he would ever want to leave, but why should he torture himself over something he could never have. He took a deep pained breath and handed the infant to Anna before getting up and leaving. He needed space and fresh air. Seiji found himself walking around the small city. He walked for hours trying to clear his head. He knew he had to return. It was hard knowing what you had to do and what you actually wanted were two completely different things. He vowed that he would only stay for two more days.

Two days became three, and then four. Seiji spent time snuggling with the sleepy newborn. The more time he spent with Shin, Anna, and Mason, the less he wanted to go. He enjoyed spending his mornings drinking coffee with them and not always having to do the dishes, not only that but he didn't have to cook after a long days work. He helped Shin out at the store a few times and got back to the house in time to smell the meal Anna made. He did the dishes to help them out, mostly because they made the meals, and he often had help with them, which was different from Kara who never offered to do any work around the house. Anna often thanked him for doing something menial like watching Mason so she could take a shower. It was nice to feel wanted for a change. His two days eventually turned into a month and guilt set in. He felt bad for making his grandfather pick up his slack.

Sadly Seiji finally said goodbye to Anna, Shin, and sweet little Mason. He was sad to say goodbye the peace and happiness he found. When he returned to the family dojo his grandfather just grunted disapprovingly at him. Seiji's happiness quickly faded. Then he made his way into the house, which once again was covered in dust and dirty dishes. Seiji went to his room and put his clothes away before getting to work on the dirty house. A few days later Seiji came home and found a letter from Shin with pictures of his stay and the baby. Seiji smiled as he looked at the innocent little face of Mason. He put the pictures on his dresser. He would have to get some frames for them. There was one of Seiji holding Mason, with Anna behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck. That was his favorite.


	11. Thin Lines

A few weeks later Anna and Shin returned home from work. Mason had been having a rough day and so had Anna. She heard the phone ring and grabbed it while shin carried the fussy baby and his car seat into Anna's room.

"Hello," Anna said. She heard heavy breathing on the line and started to get a little scared.

"It's all your fault, Anna," came a venomous voice that reminded her of Adrik. Anna's heart raced with fear.

"Kara is leaving me! She saw the pictures and says that Mason is mine. Argh! I'm so pissed off right now!" Seiji shouted. The dawning realization came to Anna and the fear subsided, but was quickly replaced with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anna asked, "It's not my fault! It's not like we ever slept together!"

Seiji and his accusations were really starting to get on Anna's nerves. Right when she felt like everything between them was fine something happened and Seiji would blow up at her. She was really getting tired of being his punching bag. Her nerves were already on end from Mason's screaming and Shin's complaining about not getting enough sleep. She felt like she was about to snap. What she really needed was a break from all of them.

"She saw you hugging me in the picture! She said we looked like such a cute family and that she couldn't deal with me and my cheating ways!" Seiji said.

Anna took a deep breath, "Well it's not like I told Shin to take the picture. Did you tell her that Mason was someone else's?"

"Of course I told her, but she didn't believe me! She said you were always hugging me and giving me romantic looks," Seiji replied.

"Yeah…, no. I was probably sneering at you because you're a real asshole you know that! I am so tired of being accused of being a whore by you! I'm done! I'm so tired of this shit," Anna yelled. She slammed the phone down into the holder and went to her room. She was so tired of everyone. Shin looked at her surprised as she threw clothes into a bag Shin had given her. She packed up the playpen that mason slept in.

"What's going on?" Shin asked.

"I'm done with this. I have to go Shin," Anna said taking the baby from him and putting him back into the car seat.

"I don't understand. Is it something I did?" Shin asked looking hurt.

"No, I just need a break. I need some time to clear my head and think," Anna replied, "Shin I'm at my breaking point. I snapped at Seiji. You might want to call him back. I'm sorry I just have to go somewhere else."

"Where?" Shin asked, "You don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'll be fine," Anna snapped. Shin tried to stop her but she had made up her mind. She was tired of Shin trying to control her. She was tired of Seiji accusing her of things. She put the car seat onto the stroller and made her way to the train station. She looked up at the sign of places to go and remembered Ryo had invited her to visit. She remembered his easy going way and determined that a trip to see him was in order. She took the train and then a taxi. It was well after night fall when she finally arrived at the small cabin. The lights were on and she could see Ryo on the phone. He looked worried. Anna knocked on the door. Ryo opened it and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Don't worry, Shin. Call off the search. She's here," Ryo said into the phone before listening some more and then saying good bye.

Anna looked down and gave him a weak smile. The stress of everything made her want to burst out in tears but she held them back. She glanced at the sleeping Mason. She would be strong for him, she had to be.

"Are you okay Anna?" Ryo asked hanging up the phone. That was it. He just asked if she was okay and the damn broke. Anna put Mason's seat down and the rest of the stuff she was carrying and ran into his arms. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Ryo didn't say anything. He just hugged her and rubbed her back. Anna could feel herself relax under his touch. All the muscles that were tensed for so long relaxed and made her sleepy.

She took a shaky breath finally and said, "Ryo, can I stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course you can," Ryo replied with a warm smile. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled back. Then she rested her cheek onto his hard chest. She squeezed him tighter and he returned the hug wrapping his strong arms around her.

"What happened? Shin wasn't quite sure why you took off," Ryo asked.

Anna sighed, "I'm just tired of both of them."

"Both of them? I thought you just lived with Shin," Ryo replied.

"Seiji just made me mad. He's always accusing me of something. And all Shin has been doing is control me and complain about a lack of sleep. I just need a break," Anna whispered into his shirt. Ryo rested his chin on the top of her head. Anna could smell the woodsy scent coming from his shirt and snuggled deeper into him. She glanced at the slumbering Mason and smiled.

"So this little one is Mason, huh?" Ryo asked letting her go and peering into the seat. He gently ran his tan finger over the top of Mason's pale little hand. Anna smiled at his gentleness. She undid the seatbelt and pulled the tiny baby out. Mason stuck his lips out and stretched his butt back. Anna smiled. She loved when he stretched like that. Mason didn't even bother to open his eyes as Anna handed him to Ryo. Ryo was hesitant at first but then, when Mason didn't fuss, he smiled and relaxed.

"He's so light," Ryo said, "I'm afraid I might break him."

Anna laughed. It was kind of sexy to see such a strong guy holding a small baby. Anna found herself wondering what it might be like if Ryo were actually the father. She quickly turned away. Seiji had said something before about Ryo marrying her, but she would never force somebody to do that. It would be different if he actually wanted to, though. She glanced back at him and saw that his gorgeous blue eyes were watching her intently. She smiled and ran her hand down his arm that held the baby.

"So, which room is ours?" Anna asked looking around the cabin.

"Upstairs, first door," Ryo replied. Anna grabbed her and Mason's things and walked up the wooden stairs. The cabin was so nice and warm. A fire burned in the fireplace with white blaze sleeping in front of it. She opened the door to her room. The walls were the same wood as the rest of the house. A small green circular carpet was in the middle and there were two windows, both looking out into the surrounding forest. There was just a small single bed and a dresser in the room, but it was at least clean and there was a roof over her head. That's all that really mattered. She looked outside. The moon shone above the black trees, and she could see millions of stars.

"It's not much…" Ryo started, "I know girls aren't really into living out here in-"

"It's perfect," Anna interrupted. She turned to see a surprised look on his face.

"I love the smell of the woods. The air is fresher here," she said with a smile and then set up the playpen. Gently Anna took Mason from him and moved him over to the bed. She covered the infant with a blanket. When she turned back Ryo had left. She closed the door and unpacked the bag. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Anna woke to the birds chirping and small cries from Mason. She got up and pulled mason into the bed with her. She nursed under the warm blanket. It was spring time but the mornings still brought a chill to the air. Anna was surprised, Mason only woke once during the night and she felt surprisingly more rested than she had since his birth. When he finished eating she made her way down to the kitchen. Ryo leaned against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Anna held Mason a little tighter in fear that she might drop him. She looked Ryo up and down. He wore only flannel pants that hung low on his waist. His tan chest and abs were well defined. _You could wash clothes on that_, Anna thought. She checked her mouth for drool before walking closer to him. His blue eyes turned from the window to her and a sexy smile crossed his face.

"Good morning," Ryo said. His heated gaze took her in. Then he looked at the squirming bundle in her arms. Mason's fists shook in the air, and his purple eyes were wide open, taking everything in. Ryo walked over and looked at him closer.

"Wow, I can't believe he got Adrik's eyes," Ryo said, "Where'd the blonde hair come from? If I didn't know better I might wonder if he was Seiji's kid."

"Yeah, apparently that's what Kara thought, too," Anna said rolling her eyes, "My dad is blonde."

"Kara? Is that why they're getting divorced? I thought it was just because Seiji finally had enough," Ryo replied.

"I know! I don't know how he could put up with her for so long," Anna said, "I like to refer to her as the Ice Queen."

"Well that describes her perfectly," Ryo said with a laugh. He took the infant from her and held him against his chest. Anna smiled as Mason stared at him as though he were in a trance. Anna knew it had to be because Ryo was a new face, but couldn't help relating to the entranced look. She went over and made a cup of coffee and then started making pancakes. Ryo watched as she went to work. It was strange having someone else in the house. He was used to being on his own. He didn't mind her taking over the cooking though. He wasn't exactly a chef or anything. He smiled down at Mason as he rocked back and forth. The baby's eyelids grew heavy and by the time breakfast was ready Mason was fast asleep. Ryo left to put him in the playpen.

"You're a natural," Anna said with a laugh as he came back in empty handed. She sat down at the small table in the kitchen and took a bite of the pancake. He sat across from her, the sun glistening off his tanned shoulders made him look angelic. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Up for a round of soccer after we eat?" Ryo asked wiggling his eyebrows. Anna laughed and nodded.

"I may actually be able to get past you now that I don't have the extended belly," Anna replied.

"I don't think Mason is ready for soccer yet, my apprentice will just have to wait until he can walk," Ryo said with a laugh. They finished eating and dressed before meeting up outside with white blaze. Mason sat in the stroller as the kicked the ball around. Anna was lucky to have White Blaze on her team because Ryo was good. She tried keeping up with him but found herself getting worn out. She was so tired that instead of chasing him she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, that's cheating," Ryo said laughing and rolling over so he was above her.

"No, I was just too tired to chase you. Give me a break, you at least get a full night's sleep," she said with a laugh.

Ryo laughed, "You still have weight in front, too. It just moved up."

Anna's eyes widened and Ryo blushed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Ryo said getting up. Anna laughed.

"I know, who knew having a baby was better than a boob job," She said looking down at her chest. Ryo laughed and took her hand, helping her up.

"Kind of makes you a little jealous of the baby though," Ryo said smiling at her and leaning forward. Anna laughed and took a step towards him. Anna wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly his lips touched hers. It had been quite a while since Anna had last been kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. She could feel his warmth throughout her body and she just relaxed into it. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. His tongue slid into her mouth and Anna moaned. Her tongue joined his as her fingers ran through his silky hair. His hand moved up her back and Anna felt like melting into him. The baby let out a small noise and Anna turned to see him watching them. She smiled and pulled back. Ryo gave her a sweet smile before turning his attention back to Mason.


	12. Stronger

They spent most of the day holding hands. After lunch they hiked a trail in the woods. By the late afternoon Anna was exhausted, but didn't want to say anything to Ryo. She was having too good of a time. She went to sleep shortly after dinner when Mason fell asleep. Anna woke in the middle of the night. She looked over at the playpen and didn't see Mason. She looked around, a little scared, and opened the door. The light was on and Ryo sat on the couch, a beer in one hand and Mason in the other. A wave of relief ran through her and she smiled. They were watching soccer on TV. It was such a cute scene to see that kind of male bonding. Ryo jolted and held himself back from cheering when a team scored. Anna held back a laugh. He looked down at Mason and kissed the infants head. Anna walked down the stairs and kissed Ryo's neck. He stiffened and turned to see her.

"What are you doing up?" Ryo asked, "It's almost midnight."

"I woke up and didn't see your apprentice," Anna replied with a laugh and pointing at the baby, "But I see you found a way to train early."

Ryo laughed and sipped more of his beer. His attention quickly went back to the game. Anna picked Mason up. The baby looked at her and started sucking his hand. She laughed and thought, _he was a demanding little guy_. She sat back next to Ryo and lifted her shirt to feed the baby. Anna couldn't tell if he just didn't care or was too interested in the game to notice. Seiji and Shin reacted at first but then grew used to it after a while. Anna smiled and turned her attention to the game. She felt more at home here than she had in a long time. Ryo had such a welcoming personality. Maybe he was just nice and after a while he might tell her things that got on his nerves. She normally walked on eggshells around people but with Ryo she felt comfortable being herself.

She turned back to the game in time to see Ryo shooting in a goal and laughed. She didn't realize it was an old recorded game. Ryo looked at her curiously.

"I just realized you're watching an old game," Anna said. Ryo smiled his charming smile at her.

"I just like to watch it and think about what I could have done better. It helps when the season starts again. I have to go to Tokyo next week for practices. Soccer season doesn't start for a couple of months but the pre-season starts in a month and a half and our team needs to get used to the new players," Ryo said, "You'll probably have to go back to Shin's. I'm not really comfortable leaving you and Mase alone."

"Mase?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! It's a great nickname for him. Nice and tough sounding," Ryo said touching the infants pudgy arm. Anna laughed. She looked at him and her cheeks flushed at the heated gaze he gave her. Ryo touched her chin and leaned forward. His lips met hers with a fiery passion.

Her week passed by and every day Anna grew happier than the last. The long walks holding hands, the charming smiles that made her heart flutter and the passionate kisses were a welcome relief from her lonely days. She knew she was falling in love with Ryo. It was hard not to. Every time his blue eyes met hers it felt like she melted. When he smiled the world stopped to look. Anna enjoyed playing soccer with him, even though he was so much better at it than she was. He never made her feel less of a person. Even when she butchered a recipe of Shin's and it tasted horrible, he still ate it and thanked her. Anna couldn't believe he actually ate it. She couldn't even stomach it. She laughed when White Blaze even turned away from it. Anna decided that Shin must be a professional chef and he didn't even know it.

The day came when they had to go their separate ways. She knew that she couldn't be alone. They may have beaten Queen Mardina for now but with Mason she still worried that Adrik might return and try to take him. Anna had grown so fond of the little boy that she couldn't imagine her life without him. Her eyes still grew watery when she looked at Ryo. She knew he had to go, but it still made her sad. She gave him one last kiss good bye and felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them off and gave him a smile before getting on the train.

Shin met her at the train station with a shy smile. He looked like he was on eggshells just looking at her. Anna knew he never meant to annoy her. The vacation away from him gave her enough distance to clear her thoughts and see that there were times that he was right and just thinking of her.

"Hey, Anna," Shin said as she approached him. He took the car seat from her and smiled at Mason.

"Hi Shin, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I was just having a rough couple of days," Anna said and Shin relaxed. He gave her his boyish smile.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to bug you, too," Shin said scratching the back of his head.

"Is something up?" Anna asked. He seemed really nervous for some reason, like he was hiding something. Shin shrugged and started walking towards the car. Anna grabbed her bag and followed. She shrugged figuring he would tell her eventually. He was happy to have them back. Anna noticed he didn't want to give Mason up. Every time she went to put him down Shin was there to pick him back up and play with him, unless he was asleep. Shin still seemed oddly nervous. He was never like that before. Anna felt bad that she snapped at him and left. She didn't tell him about her new relationship. It was still in the early stages, but her happiness over Ryo couldn't be clouded by Shin's strange behavior.

Anna found herself enjoying walks with Mason and remembering the way Ryo's smile made her melt. His blue eyes were always filled with warmth. She looked down into Mason's dark purple eyes and smiled at him. He gave her a gummy smile in return and waved his arms around. She couldn't help but laugh. Weeks had passed and Ryo called almost every day, even if it was for just a few moments out of his busy schedule. When she returned to the house from her walk she noticed Shin sitting on the couch with the TV off. He was just staring out of the window at the lake in the distance.

"Shin, are you okay?" Anna asked. He guiltily looked down at his hands.

"Ann, I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it, but my times up," Shin said.

"The reason you've been so nervous?" Anna asked. Shin nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"So, you know the whole thing with Seiji, right?" Shin asked. Anna nodded.

"Well… I don't know how to say this… His grandfather is mad about the situation, as you can imagine. I told you he's from old money, you know, arranged marriages and that kind of stuff. Well… uhm… You have to marry Seiji," Shin said, the last part coming out as barely a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked not sure she heard him right, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"You have to marry Seiji," Shin repeated a little louder.

"No, I don't. I'm not marrying him," Anna replied feeling like her dreams were being shattered.

"Listen Anna, his grandfather is going to sue you if you don't. Not only that but he will try to get the child from you. He knows people and they have a lot of money. I'm so sorry. I honestly tried to think of ways to get you out of this, but I don't have that kind of money and I know you don't either," Shin said looking at her with watery eyes, "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna took a deep shaky breath and nodded. She turned and went straight for her room. She couldn't imagine being married to Seiji. He was so mean and hurtful. If Anna didn't ignore most of the snide comments he made she would have punched him more than once by now, but at the same time there were seldom occasions where he was a normal, sweet guy. Then she thought of Ryo and a damn burst. She cried because she wanted to be with Ryo, not Seiji. She punched in his cell number to see what his thoughts were. He was calm as she explained what was happening through her sobs and tears.

"Anna, if it were anyone else I would fight for you, but Seiji is different. You don't know his full story. We grew up together. People are afraid of him because his eyes are so light, but you're not. There is so much you don't know about him… I… I think he needs you more than I do," Ryo said sadly, "Someday you might understand why I'm letting you go. I want you to be with him. Make him happy because he deserves some happiness. Out of all of us he has had the hardest life. He needs someone like you to lighten him up."

She couldn't believe what Ryo was saying. He would just let her go like that? Without trying to think of ways to get her out of the situation? Why was everything about what other people wanted? Why couldn't Anna have what she wanted? She heard him hang up the phone and pressed end on Shin's phone. She felt like the world was ending. How could she ever be happy with a guy who calls her a whore? Anna grabbed her pillow and held it against her, hugging it close. She missed home. She missed her parents; they would never let anything like this happen. Of course, Anna would never let them spend money they didn't have to fight it. She would pull out an Oscar and make everyone think it was what she wanted.

Anna sighed, even if it killed her she would make the best of it. It's not as if she had any choice in the matter. She had no money and the one guy she really cared about told her to marry a jerk. At least Mason would have a father figure. She would never have to worry about a roof over her head, food or clothes. She would have to live with Seiji and that would be hell. Maybe he would be different. It still hurt to lose Ryo, though. She felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces as his face crossed her mind. She took shallow shaky breaths as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks and hit the pillow like rain drops. She heard a cry from the living room and wiped her eyes. A knock came to the door a second later.

"Anna? I'm sorry. I think Mason's hungry," Shin said from the other side. Anna took a deep breath to compose herself and resolved to try and make the best of the situation. Then she opened the door to see Shin's worried face.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Anna said, more to herself than to Shin. She had to keep telling herself that. She was strong and would find a way to live with the difficult road ahead. Shin nodded and handed the fussing child to her. She sat down on the bed to feed him.

"How long have you known?" Anna asked, looking down at the ground.

Shin sighed and shook his head, "A few days after you left. I didn't know how to break it to you, but I had to. You're supposed to get married to him tomorrow."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at him surprised. Shin cringed, waiting for the backlash of words. Anna looked down and shook her head. Shin was a coward when it came to confrontation. She always knew that. She already put him through so much and was still in shock of everything that was happening.

"I don't have a dress to wear," Anna whispered, "I guess I'm getting married in jeans."

"No, I gave Seiji your size and he got a dress and some other stuff for you," Shin said rubbing his hand over his face as he leaned back against the door jamb, "I'm sorry, Anna. You just looked so happy when you got back that I didn't want to tell you."

She nodded and stared out the window. She wished it would rain. The sunshine and blue sky did not match her mood. She wanted to wallow in the misery she felt, and was almost mad that it wasn't miserable outside to match the miserable she felt inside. _I guess you can't always get what you want_, she thought.

"Who is coming?" she asked quietly. She didn't think she would be able to make it through the wedding if Ryo was there.

"Shu, Sakura, Touma, Mia and myself. Ryo can't leave his soccer practice right now," Shin explained. Anna nodded glad that he wasn't coming. Not that she was mad at him for giving her up, but more because it would be hard to be strong with him there. She might just see him and start balling about what could have been. Shin walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and held her close. Anna took comfort from his touch. This was the last day she would have with him here. She would live in the big house at the dojo and be married the next day. It was a hard blow to be given but Anna knew that what didn't kill her makes her stronger.


	13. Falling in love is hard on the knees

The next morning Shin woke her up bright and early so they could get to the Dojo with enough time for her to get ready. Anna couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't sleep because of the stress she felt. She tossed and turned and had nightmares when she did fall asleep. As she sat in the car watching the landscape pass, a feeling of sorrow came to her. Not only was she sad that she was being forced to marry someone she didn't like, but she was also having her dream wedding ripped away from her. Every girl grows up imagining a big wedding with a big white dress and family surrounding her.

She always thought her dad would walk her down the aisle. Just when she thought she cried all her tears out, the thought of her parents not being with her made more silent tears fall like raindrops onto her lap. Shin reached over and squeezed her hand. Anna didn't even look at him. She just gazed out at the passing farmland.

"Anna, I promise you don't have to worry. Seiji will never hurt you. If he ever did you better believe I would be right there to kick his ass," Shin said looking ahead. A laugh escaped Anna's lips.

"Shin, I'm not worried about that. I'm just sad because it's my wedding day and the only family I have is you and Mason. Will you walk me down the aisle? I mean, if they do that here," Anna asked. Shin smiled.

"No, someone else already asked to do that," Shin said, "But if you want I'll be your back-up, if you don't want that person to walk you."

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"You'll see," Shin replied with an annoying smirk that told her that he knew something she didn't. Anna shrugged and tried not to think about her upcoming ceremony. She didn't really want to marry him, so why should it matter who walks her down the aisle? Why should any of it matter? Her life was being decided for her and she hated that she had no control over what was going on.

They pulled up to the dojo. There were no cars yet, but an area was decorated with chairs, ribbons, and bouquets. She assumed that was where the ceremony was going to be. Shin guided her to the house that she would soon be living in. He carried the car seat with the slumbering Mason up to the door and knocked. Seiji came to the door in slacks and a nice white dress shirt. Anna assumed it was part of a tux. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Good morning, dear Anna," Seiji said. Once again Anna had the urge to punch him. She looked down and clenched her fists. Her teeth were clenched so hard she couldn't speak. It was probably better that way, so she wouldn't say something she might regret later. Seiji greeted Shin and took the car seat from him. He unbuckled the sleeping baby and picked him up out of the seat. Anna wanted to yell at him, but knew she better not. She wished she could take Mason and run, but that would do her no good. She would probably be in worse danger if Adrik were ever to return. She wasn't sure if Adrik was actually dead. The way the guys described it was that somehow the bad guys can return. They said they fought Talpa twice, so they would never know if Adrik was actually dead or would return later. That left Anna in limbo because if he did return he would probably want to take his flesh and blood away from her. So it would be in her best interest to keep a warrior around for protection.

Seiji carried the slumbering infant into the living room, Shin following behind him and Anna taking up the rear. She kept her eyes downcast and tried to keep the tears at bay, that were threatening to overflow again.

"Oh! Is that Mason?" said a familiar voice. Anna quickly looked up and saw her parents standing in the living room. Her mom looked at the sleeping infant in Seiji's arms. This time she didn't fight the tears that came. She put her hands over her mouth and cried as her mother and father wrapped their arms around her. She couldn't believe that they were here, for her wedding. She looked at Shin. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You knew!" Anna accused. He nodded with a laugh. Then she turned to her prospective groom. He stood to the side holding Mason and giving her a sheepish smile. She was still angry that he was forcing her into a marriage, but at the same time she was thankful that he went to such great lengths to make her happy. She ran over to him and kissed his cheek before taking Mason. Her parents, who were just happy to know that their little girl was alive, even if the rest of the world didn't, coo'd over the sweet baby. Her dad successfully took him from Anna's arms and sat on the couch holding the baby. Anna's mother squeezed her again.

"Anna, you don't even know how surprised I was when we got the package from your fiancé. He was so sweet to get us plane tickets and everything! It's too bad we have to keep it a secret, but he said we could visit whenever we liked," She said and motioned for Seiji to join them in a hug, her mother crying as much as Anna was. Seiji gladly stepped forward and took the hug. Anna shook her head at him. If he thought he was out of the doghouse by doing this... She was torn between happiness and anger at him. She had to make her parents think she was in love with him, though. She didn't want them to worry about her, and they didn't need to know she was forced into this, which meant sharing a room with him while her parents were here. Shin and Seiji left the room to give the family time before the wedding.

Seiji's POV

"How did it go?" Seiji asked. Shin shook his head and went to work making some snacks. The work kept him from having to reply to Seiji. He really didn't want to tell his friend that she was pissed, and he really didn't want to be around when Anna's parents left. He knew she was putting on an act for them so they wouldn't worry.

"Did she take it okay? What happened when you told her? I'm surprised she didn't want to help plan the wedding," Seiji said leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"I just told her yesterday," Shin said staring intently at the vegetables he was cutting.

"You what?" Seiji asked glaring at his friend. Shin sighed and put the knife down. He lowered his head and placed his hands on the counter so Seiji couldn't see his face.

"Listen, this isn't something she wanted, you forced it on her. She was so happy when she got back from Ryo's that I didn't want to tell her. I let her be happy for as long as I could. I think she grew attached to him," Shin replied, "She was upset to find out about the marriage being forced on her. She cried, she's mad, what do you want me to say?"

"You could have given her more time to get over the shock of it at least, Shin," Seiji growled.

"Don't start with me! You should have come and asked her yourself! She might have been more amiable to the idea if you manned up and talked to her about it!" Shin shouted picking up the knife and pointing it at Seiji. Seiji's eyes narrowed at him. Then he sighed and looked down. Shin was right, he should have been more open with Anna about it, but she was mad and ran off to Ryo. Seiji wondered what Ryo said when she told him. Ryo never talked to Seiji, but Seiji may have fought him if Ryo tried to take her. There weren't many people who could look into his eyes and not be afraid. Anna's parents even seemed afraid when he picked them up the night before.

"So, what do I do?" Seiji asked, "How can I make this easier for her?"

He sadly looked up at Shin. Shin could see that Seiji had feelings for Anna, maybe he had them the whole time, even when he was mean to her. He still wasn't sure about Touma's plan. Yes it worked so far, Seiji got out of the marriage, but now Anna, his best friend, was being forced into something she didn't want.

"Do whatever you have to, to make her fall in love with you," Shin replied looking away, "Woo her. Take her on dates, her parents are here so you have free babysitters. Buy her flowers, do all that stuff you missed out on in high school. Make it hard for her to not fall in love with you. You're already off to a good start bringing her parents here."

Seiji nodded. He would do whatever he had to. Anna will eventually be happy to be his wife. He hated the idea of being a slave to her, like he was to Kara, but he wanted her to be happy.

"You should go finish getting ready," Shin said finishing making some snacks.

"Yeah, her parents said I'm not supposed to see her before the wedding, but I really wanted to see the look on her face when she saw them," Seiji said pushing off the counter and heading up the stairs. He glanced in at the smiling Anna, still holding her mother. He wished he had a family relationship like they did. They met eyes for a moment and Anna gave him a small smile. He knew she was trying to make the best of it. It was then that Seiji decided he would do anything for her. He would give her time, try to get her to fall in love with him, and if that didn't work, he would let her go. He didn't want to even think of letting her go, but if she was unhappy, he was sure he would also be unhappy.

Anna's POV

She looked at all her friends and Seiji's family as she took her father's arm. The dress Seiji picked was beautiful, strapless, and white. She smiled brightly up at her father as they walked to the altar with Seiji standing in his tux. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, it was a perfect wedding. If only it was something she had really wanted. She tried not to think badly about it as she said her vows. Then when it was time to kiss Seiji leaned over to kiss her cheek. Anna backed up, shocked. There was no way her wedding pictures would end with a kiss on the cheek. Even though she was mad as hell at him, she wanted nice wedding pictures. His eyes widened and he looked down and away. Anna grabbed his jacket and he looked at her sadly. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. She waited while the cameras flashed. When she pulled back she planted a big smile on her face. Those were the pictures she wanted. She knew she was mad as hell right now, but down the line she didn't want gloomy wedding pictures, she wanted happy ones. He looked at her surprised.

"Smile, damn it!" she whispered through her clenched teeth. With that Seiji let out a chuckle. Shin was right, he could see she was angry with him, and now he could tell she was putting on a show. He smiled and kissed her again. He better make the most of it. Her parents awed and clapped.

Her parents stayed for two weeks with them. Seiji brought her flowers almost every day, and Anna seemed happy, she let him kiss her when he wanted, only around her parents. Seiji took her out and the whole time they were away she didn't smile or speak to him. He tried to cheer her up by joking with her, but that didn't work. He was surprised when she slept in his room, but she never spoke to him when they were alone and she would turn her back to him and scoot away from him at night. It was like walking on eggshells around her. He wanted her to talk to him, yell at him, show any emotion, but she was stoic and for the most part ignored him when they were alone. The two weeks went by too quickly for Seiji's liking. He tried to convince her parents to stay longer, but they said they didn't want to burden the newlyweds. So sadly they said goodbye to Anna's parents. Then he spent two weeks trying to get Anna to talk to him. He tried everything to get her to even be friends with him again. He cooked, and cleaned when Anna was too tired because Mason was up all night. He brought her flowers and told her she was pretty, which she rolled her eyes at. It didn't help that there were bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and spit up stained her shirt. Seiji was close to giving up. He asked Shin to visit and try to help. Shin said he would try but she was giving him the silent treatment also.

Seiji went out during a particularly fussy night and bought formula. He knew she didn't want him to have it, but Seiji also knew that Anna needed some sleep. So when she slept he gave the chubby baby a bottle, which he drank greedily. Shin arrived the next day and saw Seiji giving Mason a bottle.

"I thought Anna was breastfeeding," Shin said scratching his head.

"She is, don't tell on me. I know she's tired, so I've been giving him formula to let her sleep," Seiji said playing with the tiny baby hand.

"You really want her to be more pissed at you than she already is?" Shin asked surprised.

"I don't know, maybe she'll at least yell at me," Seiji said with a shrug. Shin shook his head.

Anna emerged from upstairs with her hair wet from a shower and looking like she slept better. She stopped when she saw Seiji holding a bottle. He didn't look at her, he just cringed and waited for it. Shin found the floor very interesting. Anna sighed, no wonder she slept so well. Maybe it was time to give up. Mason was eating more than she could make. She plopped down next to Seiji. It was strange how a little sleep could change her mood. As she took a shower she decided to stop the silent treatment and ask Seiji to get him formula, but it looked like Seiji read her mind. She sat down next to him.

"I think I'll go make some lunch," Shin said heading for the kitchen.

"Shin, can you make me something, too? I'm hungry," Anna asked. Shin looked at her surprised and nodded.

"You're talking to me now?" he asked. Anna sighed and nodded. Seiji looked at her curiously. Anna leaned back on the couch and put her bare feet up on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Seiji. You don't even know how much I needed that sleep and shower," She said turning to look at him. Seiji smiled brightly.

"Anytime," he said staring at her, "You're not mad anymore?"

"Seiji, it's hard to stay mad at you. Plus, I decided I want Mason to think we're happily married. So I'm going to pretend I love you, until I do, okay?" Anna asked. Seiji nodded happily. He was glad he didn't give up. Shin stayed for a few days, happy that Anna had forgiven him. Seiji was happy she was talking to him but he wanted to do more, so he built her a pottery shed. He knew she liked to make pottery. Mason was sleeping better and so was Anna. She was happy working in the pottery shed while Mason took his afternoon nap. She sat at the wheel trying for the third time to make a vase, but once again she glanced up and watched Seiji training with his sword. She knew she was falling hard and fast for him, but now she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything with him around. The vase once again turned into a lopsided lump and she sighed, throwing it down into a bowl and covering it, she would have to try again later. She stormed out of the shed towards the blonde sword bearer. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He looked up at Mason's room, and then back at her.

"He should be asleep for a few more hours," Seiji said. He saw the determined look on her face as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his surprised mouth. He relaxed into it, kissing her back and putting his free hand on the small of her back. He slid his thumb under her shirt and rubbed it against her soft skin. Anna shivered with anticipation. She slid back, her arm gliding down his, with her hand landing in his tough, calloused hand. She gently pulled him towards the house. He looked at her curiously. He put the heavy sword onto the rack and followed her inside. His eyes widened as she pulled off her shirt and pants.

"Uh.. a-are you sure?" Seiji asked. Anna nodded and helped him out of his clothes. She pulled him towards the bed. He ran his rough hands over her smooth soft skin. Anna moaned as his hands roved over her skin. He pressed her close to him as he moved her over to their bed. He gladly made love to her, but was a little down that it ended so quickly.

"Seiji, it happens to every guy their first time," Anna said running her fingers through his hair, "Don't worry you'll go longer next time."

She kissed him lovingly running her thumb over the scar on his cheek. She often did that. He grew accustomed to her absentmindedly touching the bumps of his skin. At night he would wake to her fingers sliding back and forth over the scars there. He loved when she touched him and he loved the feel of her soft skin. She looked into his eyes and rubbed her nose against his. Seiji looked at her and thought about how his life had changed. He no longer dreaded coming home. He couldn't wait to finish teaching so he could get home to her smiles and kisses. It was amazing that he couldn't care less about the training, now that he had someone to make him happy. He used to look forward to it as a way to get away from Kara for a while, but he couldn't imagine his life without Anna. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered kissing the top of her head.


	14. Life and Death

Anna didn't know what to say. She lay there listening to the sound of air going in and out of his chest. She enjoyed the warmth of his arms as they held her close. Seiji had wormed his way into her heart. He seemed happier than ever lately, but she wasn't ready to be in love with him yet. It still irked her that he forced her hand. She knew she had to let it go, eventually. A few weeks later she sat on the back porch with Mason in his bouncer. She watched Seiji move gracefully. Seiji stopped and looked at her.

"Do you want to try, Anna?" Seiji asked. Anna smiled and walked over to him. He put his arms on either side of her, letting her hold the sword. He let go for a second and Anna almost dropped it.

"Wow, that's heavier than it looks," she remarked. She felt the rumble of his chuckle against her back. He held the sword with her, guiding her into the movements. Anna quickly caught on from watching him practice so often. He helped her move the sword gracefully. She could feel his breath against her cheek and the strong muscles of his arms against hers. She felt his lips softly graze her cheek. She loved how he treated her as though she were his most precious possession. He whispered "I love you" into her ear and she felt his lips graze her ear.

"I love you, too," Anna said and the sword dropped. She turned to see him looking at her in shock, he obviously hadn't expected that. Anna smiled and kissed him. He smiled back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Someone coughed nearby. Seiji looked up and saw his grandfather glaring at him. He knew he would get yelled at for dropping the sword. He looked down at Anna and smiled rubbing his nose against hers before reluctantly letting her go and picking up the sword.

"Since when are you so careless with the sword?" his grandfather asked. Seiji knew he wouldn't understand so he just apologized and went to polish it. She watched as his grandfather sternly followed him.

Anna and Seiji grew more in love with each other over the next few weeks. She had even more of a hard time concentrating on tasks. All she could think about was Seiji and how she couldn't wait for him to get home. One morning she realized that she hadn't started her period yet. She smiled as she went to the store and got a pregnancy test. Once Mason went down for a nap she took it. She waited for the timer to go off as she folded the clothes. It went off and she skipped happily into the bathroom. She smiled when she saw the digital test say "pregnant". She was so excited she couldn't wait for Seiji to get home. She went back to the clothes when a strange noise caught her attention.

She cautiously stepped out into the hallway. A scraping sound came from Mason's room. Why would there be scraping coming from the room? She pushed open the door and a scream caught in her throat. Her heart sped up as the dark figure turned and sneered at her, his familiar dark purple eyes glaring into hers.

"No, don't take him," she said hoarsely, her voice starting to work again. She saw Mason's little chest moving up and down with his eyes closed still. He couldn't take her baby. She stepped towards the crib and Adrik moved his spear in front of her, the point sharply digging into her chest.

"You really think you can stop me? It's not like I ever loved you," he said with a sneer. Anna's heart raced as she looked into his fierce eyes.

"Please don't," she begged, "Please, just leave us alone."

"Princess, you were nothing but an incubator to me," he said picking the baby up.

"No!" Anna screamed trying to grab the infant from him, tears welling up in her eyes. Adrik growled and pushed her away. She tried to reach for Mason again when Adrik's spear slashed down across her chest. A blood-curdling scream escaped her as she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Adrik's evil laughter as he fled through the window. She sat up and stood staring at the window. She looked down and saw her body in a pool of blood, her eyes open and lifeless. She fell to her knees. This was what it was like to die… She saw a light, but she knew she couldn't go into it yet. She floated there above her body. It was very disconcerting to see yourself dead. A few moments later she heard a door open. Seiji came in calling her name. He must have heard her scream, it was too bad he was too late to help. She heard him rush up the stairs, taking two at a time and heard the door to their room open. Then he called for her again and ran towards Mason's room. He stood in the doorway for a moment. She knew he couldn't see her body from the angle he was at. He looked at the crib and she heard him whisper "Mason?"

He stepped towards the crib and froze. She watched as he stared at her body. He shook his head. He called for her and fell on his knees next to her. She watched as he lifted her out of the puddle of blood. He held her close and rocked. She had never seen him cry before, but his tears flowed freely over her lifeless form. A moment later his mother walked in and covered her mouth with her hand. She ran out of the room leaving Seiji to his misery. Police officers came in after a few minutes. They had to pry Anna's body from Seiji's hard grip. His mother pushed him towards his room. She told him to take a shower. Anna's spirit followed him. She wished he could feel her trying to comfort him. She wished he could hear her calling him, and telling him that she loved him.

She watched as he walked towards their bathroom and then she remembered the test. She jumped in front of him, trying to stop him. It would do him no good now to know she was pregnant with his child when she was killed. She should have just let him have Mason. She would have missed him every day but she would have lived to miss him. What could she do now that she was dead? Absolutely nothing. She felt like crying as Seiji walked straight through her. He turned on the shower and threw his blood stained clothes on the floor. As the room filled with steam he glanced at the "I love you" Anna had written on the mirror the night before. He saw it in the morning before he left. She watched as he reached out and touched a letter, as though he could feel her through it. Anna chanted "don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" over and over again and then she winced as he looked down. His brow furrowed as he saw the stick. He picked it up and then paled even more. She watched as he fell to the ground. He looked so distraught. She tried to touch him, comfort him, but her hand just went through him. He lay down on the bathroom rug in defeat. She watched as he cried holding the stick tightly to his chest as though it were a magic wand that might bring her back.

A while later, after the water had long run cold, Seiji was still lying on the carpet. Anna's spirit still tried to touch him and comfort him. The bathroom door opened and Shin slowly stepped in. He looked around and saw the distraught Seiji. He checked the water and turned it off. He nudged Seiji and noticed there was still dry blood on his chest.

"Hey, man. You're mom called. I called the others, they'll be here soon," Shin said softly as though afraid he might break. Seiji's eyes moved to Shin, he took a deep shaky breath.

"It had to be Adrik," he said hugging himself tighter, "I should have been here. I should have protected them."

"What are you holding?" Shin asked. Seiji burst into another round of tears and Shin pulled him into his arms. Anna had never seen Seiji this upset. It bothered her, watching him as he cried as though his world was falling apart. She knew for him it was, but he never showed that much emotion before. She had been lucky he was okay with showing affection inside the house, yet here he was crying deeply, and here she was wishing she could hold him and comfort him. Shin maneuvered the plastic object from Seiji's grip and frowned. It was a pregnancy test, Anna was pregnant. Shin couldn't help but join Seiji in his tears. Shin still was in shock. It all happened so fast.

She watched as the other guys came looking somber. She watched as they tried to stop him from going in search of Adrik. Even though she worried that Mason wasn't being taken care of, she worried more about Seiji. She fell in love with him and could tell now was not the time to go after someone. She saw how erratic he was behaving. That wasn't Seiji. Touma tried to talk him down, but in the end they all joined him. They knew he needed to have Mason back, but they also wanted to help protect him. She could see him covering up his sorrow as he wiped the stray tears from his eyes. Her spirit followed them to the depths of the nether-realm. She watched as he bravely fought his way to Adrik, demanding his son back. She watched Adrik battle him, and then she watched as he fell. Her spirit hovered over him and she cried. Ryo fell next trying his best to stop Adrik, and then Shin. Touma and Shu desperately wanted to get the others back to the regular realm, but knew they would die trying, so they fled. Anna cried over the bodies of her friends. She waited for their spirits to join her.


	15. Back in Time

She sat waiting for their spirits, when a bright light appeared above her. This time she would have to go. She stood up shakily hoping the others would go too, the ghostly tears falling from her cheeks, but was surprised to see two ghostly shadows come out of the light. They looked like ancient spirits.

"Anna," said one of the wise spirits, "You can change this path. You have but one chance to do so. You must remain on the main events. You must get on the plane and be captured again, but what happens before and after is up to you. Do you wish to change this fate? You must decide quickly, we do not have much strength."

Anna looked at their ancient Japanese clothes, long straight hair, staffs with rings, they looked magical and almost identical. She nodded. She would do whatever she could to save them. She remembered the smile on Seiji's face every time she told him she loved him. She remembered his sweet soft kisses, the way she would run her thumb along the scar on his cheek, and how he would lean into her hand. She had to save him. Seiji and the others didn't deserve this fate. The spirits each held a hand out to her. She grabbed them and was sucked through a brightly lit tunnel. When she opened her eyes she was on a plane. She looked around; it was the first plane trip. She remembered the screaming kid and the old woman snoring next to her. She had to think of a way to change the events. The image of Ryo, Shin, and Seiji dead on the cold wet ground gave her shivers. What could she do? How could she change it? In the past life she loved Seiji, but he forced marriage on her. What if she were to choose Ryo? Yes, maybe she could get Ryo to fall in love with her… Better yet, maybe she could get him to get her pregnant before the capture. Adrik had, after all, told her she was just an incubator.

As the plane descended Anna resolved to try her best and get Ryo to love her as quickly as possible. It would be hard to see Seiji, but for his sake she would fall in love with Ryo. She walked out of the gate and saw Sayoko and Ryuusuke waiting for her. The whole trip to Mia's house she was determined to do her best to get Ryo to fall in love with her.

As she stepped out of the small car she looked up and saw Seiji standing against the railing. He looked angry, but Anna could see a great amount of sadness in his eyes. The same sadness she used to see when he was married to Kara. Her resolve shattered into a million pieces. She wanted so badly to run up to him, hug him, and kiss him right there. She wanted to see him happy again. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to flow. She heard him make the snide comment about Sayoko bringing the American. Anna had to hold her arms behind her back to stop from touching him. She walked up to him and smiled. Forget Ryo, he's just not my Seiji. Even though she knew it would be harder, because he was still married, Anna couldn't just give him up. She looked deeply into his pale eyes as she stood inches from him. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You have beautiful eyes, Seiji. I'm Anna," Anna said in Japanese. The funny part about being married to him was that you know his weaknesses. She knew he was very self-conscious about his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair to pull it out of the way and looked at his lips. She had to resist the pull she felt to kiss him. She licked her lips and then stepped back, locking her arms behind her back again.

"So, where is Shin?" she asked. Seiji looked shocked. He looked like he also thought she was going to kiss him, and that he might not be opposed to the idea. He nodded and led her into the house. She watched as he made his way to the room. She already knew what would happen. The guys stood in the same places. Ryo got mad and threw a vase. Sayoko tried to clean it up. She looked at Shin, knowing she just had to wrap her arms around him. It all happened before. He snapped out of his sadness Seiji gave Anna a look and stormed off. She talked to Shin about the upcoming battle. It was so strange reliving the moment. She almost felt like it was a movie someone rewound and played back, except she was living it. She couldn't let it be the same either, she had to change it. She went out for a walk like she had before. Saw Ryo and told him that Shin was alright.

She knew the next place she was going. She walked the familiar path to the field where Seiji sat once again. His cold, pale eyes narrowed at her.

"So what are you to Shin anyway?" he asked standing up and crossing his arms, "What makes you so special? Are you his first fuck or something?"

She remembered how mad she had gotten last time. This time as she looked at him she could almost see the jealousy in his eyes. She had a new perspective this time around. She remembered Touma saying he was different around her. She walked over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, like she did when they were married.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "No, but I'm willing to be yours."

She felt his body stiffen and she kissed the soft spot just below his ear, then his jaw, and made her way to his lips. His lavender eyes looked at her in shock. He wasn't sure if he heard right.

"I-I'm married," he stuttered. Anna smiled seductively at him.

"I won't tell if you don't," she said and remembered the first time they made love, "Are you a virgin?"

Seiji looked at her as though a battle was taking place in his thoughts. She could see him debating whether to take her up on her offer or to let her go. Kara told him on their wedding night that he was never allowed to touch her. She said if he wanted kids he would have to adopt or sleep with someone else. In fact no one ever threw themselves at him like this American was doing. She was just visiting…

"Yes, I am still a virgin," he admitted looking down. Anna smiled for a minute she was worried that maybe the first time was just a dream, but now she knew. The hateful look that crossed his face told her that he did in fact hate his wife. She was only a wife in name, and Anna knew it. It was hard trying to hide the things she knew. She couldn't let them know what would happen. It would change the course of events. She had to act like this was the first time she met him, but she was still in love with him from before. She put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb where the scar was, but now it was smooth, and unmarred. She wanted to cry when he didn't lean into her hand the way he used to. She looked into his pale eyes and could see the hunger there, but not the love. What if he didn't love her this time? What if he got mad at her for what she was about to do?

The image of his body, pale and ashen with lifeless eyes made her shiver. She had to do it. She had to do it to save him. Anna would rather have him mad at her than dead. She gazed into his light eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He smirked and surprised her by pulling her into his arms. His lips met hers fiercely. She could feel his hard muscles pressing into her. His lips were like heaven, they were rougher than before, but still felt like home to her. She imagined him as her own Seiji, the one that loved her with all his heart. It was easy to slide her hands into his shirt and around his back. She remembered every groove and scar. He moaned at her touch, but then he pulled away. He gave her a deer in the headlights look.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this," he said before pushing past her. Anna watched him leave sadly. It was confusing to see him turn away from her. She dropped to her knees. It wasn't like her to act like a slut, but in her mind he was the Seiji she had grown to love. Anna felt the tears come back to her eyes. She spent way too much time crying recently, she thought. With frustration she wiped her eyes and followed him back to the house. This time she wasn't angry with him. She sat at the table and Shin cheerfully gave her some muffins and coffee. Anna smiled at him, she was glad he was still alive as well. She watched as his friends joked with him and cheered him up. Seiji spent the time staring into space. Anna knew he was deep in thought and had the feeling those thoughts had something to do with her.

"How long are you staying, Anna?" Shin asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know. I'll have to go back with Sayoko, so I guess I'll stick around and sight see a little. Then I'll go to Tokyo and check some things out there as well," Anna replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll go with you. I don't like you traveling by yourself," Shin said.

"Just stay here," Mia chimed in, "We can share a room."

"There ya go!" Shu said cheerfully, "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, I love the water!" Anna replied smiling. It was very odd living part of your life over again. She knew Sayoko would leave, and she knew Seiji would stare at her with longing. She knew when Ryo would pull her under. She knew Seiji would be gone and then she remembered the fight with Warvina, the Icy warlord. Anna swam for the shore when Ryo asked where Seiji went. She already knew where he was. She took off with the other guys running past her. She watched the battle go on again and sighed. This time she did cheer them on. She winced whenever the woman hit Seiji. Her heart went out to him.

When the battle was done and Warvina was sent packing, Shin looked sadly at Anna. She smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug. Seiji walked past, giving Anna a glare. She winked at Seiji and squeezed Shin a little tighter before letting him go. Shin smiled and took her hand as they walked inside, completely oblivious to the strange tension between Seiji and Anna.

That night as Anna lay sleeping on the cot that was placed in Mia's room she had a nightmare about their deaths. She was startled awake and when she looked around she realized Mia wasn't there. Reliving the horrid details of her death and then Seiji's made her shiver. She felt her throat close up and wanted to cry. She really just didn't want to be alone. Anna pulled back the covers and walked over to Seiji's room. She was still shivering from the nightmare. Not wanting to wake him, Anna gently opened the door and saw him sleeping on the small bed. She tip-toed into the room, closing the door behind her, Anna pulled up the covers and squeezed into the small space in front of him. She lay there listening to the sound of his steady breathing. She could feel the warm breath on her hair and her shivering stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Go to sleep," Anna replied stifling a yawn and snuggling up against him.

"It's a little hard to sleep with you taking up my bed," he replied, "Go back to your bed."

"No," Anna said. He pulled the covers off of her and gave her a glare. Anna turned around and looked at him.

"Seiji, please? I had a horrible nightmare," Anna begged. She really didn't want to be alone. She saw his face soften and he put the blanket back over her. Anna wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the wonderful sound of his beating heart. Seiji laid back down and put an arm around her.

"What was it about?" he asked. She smiled at how comforting he was being.

"I died, and then you, Shin, and Ryo were killed also," Anna replied with a slight shiver.

"Well, we're pretty strong. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about us. We'll protect you, too," Seiji replied and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Wait… Are you crying?" he asked pulling her brown hair out of her face.

"No, I'm fine," she whispered.

"Well it's nice that you're so worried about Shin," Seiji said, "Why did you come to me?"

"Shin's sharing a room with Ryo, but you're by yourself," Anna lied. She couldn't tell him the truth, it would ruin everything. She felt him nod. Anna closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart. She drifted off to sleep feeling safe.

When she woke the next morning, she had turned around and Seiji was spooning her. It felt like they were still married. She loved waking up in his arms. She had grown used to it. She looked out at the eerie clouds and put her hand on his arm. The clouds reminded her that she didn't have much time. She felt his member poking into her back. Normally she would take advantage of the moment before Mason woke, but she wasn't sure if she should try now. She knew she had to try and get pregnant before, it was the only way to save him at least she thought it was. Should she try to initiate sex and look like some slut, or should she be polite and ignore it? His hand moved under the cami she wore. She felt herself stiffen, wondering if he was going to touch her or not.


	16. Giving love a bad name

His rough hand slid up her shirt and gently cupped her breast. She felt herself relax into it as his thumb grazed her nipple. She moved her hand behind her and wrapped it around his hardness through his shorts. She heard him moan with her touch. She rubbed his hardness and could feel him moving into every motion. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. His tongue slid along a sensitive spot that made her shiver and turned her on at the same time. His hand moved back to her breast as he continued to kiss her neck and ear.

He sat up and looked at her. Anna turned her head to see his hair rumpled from the pillow, and his eyes bright with desire. She smiled and he leaned down, gently kissing her mouth. His tongue slid between her lips. His hands slid under the shorts she wore as he moved them down her legs. The anticipation was driving her crazy. A second later he slid in, and Anna felt triumphant. She ran her fingers over his chest, and almost laughed when he stilled. She held it back and his pale eyes looked into hers. She could tell he wanted to feel bad for what he just did, so before he could apologize she kissed him. He pulled away, feeling guilty, and Anna made her way to the bathroom, pulling her cami off as she went. She was surprised when Seiji followed her.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that," he said looking down at his hands. She turned the water on for the shower and turned to face him.

"How long have you been married?" she asked as she waited for the water to warm up. She secretly wanted to do a happy dance.

"Well… almost a year," he said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but where I come from people who have been married almost a year lost their virginity at least almost a year ago, if not before then," Anna said reaching out and touching the water. He looked up at her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"So, what's up with this chick you're married to?" Anna asked, "Is she frigid or something?"

Seiji laughed, "It was an arranged marriage."

"So, it's not like you chose her for a wife, right? I mean do you care for her?" Anna asked.

Seiji sighed, "Well I was told I would eventually… but so far I hate her. She's mean, and disgusting, and she flirts with my friends."

"Wow, in front of you?" Anna asked even though she knew the answer. Seiji nodded.

"Well, I'm only going to be here a little while, so you should probably enjoy it while you can," she said with a shrug, before getting into the shower. She shivered under the hot water. She felt bad for what she did, but she knew it had to happen. She couldn't let him die. She hugged herself tightly as she shivered under the hot water at the picture of Seiji's lifeless eyes that popped up in her mind. She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. The shower door opened and she quickly turned away wiping at her eyes. Seiji stepped in and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Seiji asked touching her arm. Anna shook her head, turned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, I get it. You feel bad for doing this, too. I knew you weren't the heartless type. I could see the caring in your eyes when you look at Shin," Seiji said putting his arms around her, running his fingers through her long brown hair and whispered, "I wish you would look at me with such love, too."

She looked up at him in surprise. She was surprised that he had feelings for her from the beginning, and surprised about the way he looked at her in that moment. She could see the longing in his eyes. It wasn't a longing of sex or lust. He longed to be loved, really loved. The kind of love that people dream of, the kind of love that made you want to do anything for that person who loves you, even die for them. She didn't realize before that feeling loved was what he really wanted. It made sense now, the reason why he looked so surprised and happy whenever she said she loved him. She tried to remember anyone else saying they loved him when they were married and she realized that his family never said anything like it. She knew Kara would never say that to him. She looked up into his sad eyes, her eyes softened as she leaned up and kissed him gently. She heard him breathe in as she kissed him, and he squeezed her against him, as though he never wanted to let her go.

Later that morning she sat on the front porch with Mia admiring the view of the guys training. She watched Seiji as he trained hard with Ryo. Seiji constantly glanced her way. She would have to tell him to be more careful or the others might catch on. Every time their eyes met he would smile warmly. It made Anna's heart flutter.

"How's the coffee?" Mia asked. Anna remembered this conversation but it was much different last time.

"Coffee with the best view ever," Anna replied with a smirk.

Mia laughed and then became silent. Anna frowned, this wasn't how it went last time.

"Be careful, Anna, he's married. It may not be a happy marriage, but it's a marriage none-the-less," Mia warned. Anna looked at her surprised.

"I know where you were last night," Mia said, "Seiji doesn't need more stress in his life, trust me. He deals with a lot at home."

"He's happier right now, though," Anna replied taking a gulp of the hot liquid and then coughing when it didn't go down right. Mia laughed and shook her head.

"Karma," she said as she drank her coffee and stared at Touma. Anna laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Listen, Anna. I won't tell anyone. He is happy now, but I'm afraid it will make him even more depressed later, when he has to return to her," Mia said.

Anna nodded, "I won't say anything about you and Touma either."

Mia jumped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Yes, I also know where you were last night," Anna replied, "Pinky promise?"

Mia nodded and locked pinkies with Anna. Shin came running up.

"What are you girls doing?" Shin asked.

"Girl stuff," Anna replied with a laugh.

She spent the next few days having stolen moments alone, with Seiji. She liked the way he looked at her lustfully when no one was looking. With each passing moment she longed for his touch more and more, as well as his soft gentle kisses and the warmth of his hand as his fingers locked with hers. She went out for a walk early in the morning and found him in that field. They made love in the cool grass as the sun rose. Afterwards she lay next to him sated and tracing lazy circles on his bare chest. Seiji kissed the top of her head, his arm wrapped around her.

_Go to the woods, Anna_, an ancient voice said in her ear. She had hoped it wouldn't happen. It was time for her to be captured and she hated the idea of going there. The pull of the ancient's voice made her rise and dress.

_You must go, Anna_, the voice said again. She looked at Seiji who watched her curiously. He didn't hear it. She looked down at her jeans as she buttoned them.

"I have to go for a walk," Anna said, "Don't want them finding out about us or anything."

Seiji nodded and started putting his clothes back on. Anna looked away sadly as she walked towards the eerie woods with the strange green fog. This time she knew what was going to happen. A shiver ran down her back as Adrik spoke.

"Oh, my, you are a lovely thing aren't you?" his deep sinister voice said. He emerged from the fog and Anna couldn't hide the look of terror that crossed her face as she backed up into a tree. This just made him laugh more. The last time she had seen him, he murdered her. She touched her chest where he had slashed it and then yelled for Seiji. Seeing Adrik again had brought back such haunting memories. Seiji once again saved her, getting hurt in the process. Only this time he didn't make her leave as he sat bleeding in the kitchen.

"Guys, I can't do this," Anna said and Seiji looked at her surprised and sad at the same time.

"We'll protect you. I'll do a better job next time," he begged. She could see the panic in his eyes. He was terrified of losing her. _You must follow the order of events, _the voice commanded. She looked into his eyes and wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared. I want to go home," Anna said with tears spilling from her eyes. She ran up the stairs and began packing her things. She looked at her clothes and sighed. If she left some "on accident" maybe she would have something of her own when she came back. She threw a few things into Mia's dirty clothes pile. She zipped up the suitcase as she heard a knock from the doorway. Seiji looked at her with sad eyes.

"Anna, please don't go," he said, "I promise I'll keep a better eye out on you. I won't leave your side for a minute."

She looked down at the suitcase. How could she do it? How could she convince him to let her go? She had to hurt him somehow. She had to push him away, to protect him.

"Seiji, I'm not your whore. As soon as this battle is over you'll have to go back to your wife. Why should I stay and endanger myself? For a little action? I don't think so. I'm sorry, it's not worth it to me," Anna said as she picked up her bag. She gave him her best haughty glare as she turned with the bag in her hands. His jaw dropped in surprise, and then she saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. His jaw tightened and he nodded his head before turning to leave. She wanted desperately to stop him, to reach for him and kiss him. She wanted to apologize for hurting him, but it would do her no good. She had to do it for him. She couldn't let him die. It didn't matter if this was the end of the road for her, she just couldn't let him die. The image of him lifeless in the cold wet ground strengthened her resolve. She took a deep breath and blinked away the unshed tears.

As she walked to the car she felt like she was doing a death march. _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, _she thought as she made her way to the car. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to them. She knew what lay ahead of her and she didn't want to go. Who would ever want to willingly go there? She remained distant and aloof as Shin drove her to the airport.

"Anna, you don't have to go," Shin pleaded. Anna shook her head, not looking him in the eye.

"I have to go, Shin. You were right. I can't handle this kind of thing," she said as she gave him a quick hug, "I promise I'll visit again, okay?"

Shin nodded his head and watched as she walked through the gate. Anna sat down on the plane. She wanted to tell everyone to get off, that they were headed for death, but how could she tell them without sounding crazy. Tears fell from her cheeks as she looked at the small children bouncing in their seats merrily. She watched as some people lay back and closed their eyes. Her heart raced as the engines started. She felt like she was hyperventilating at the motion of the plane. This was harder than she thought it would be. She clenched her hands around the arms of the seat as the plane rose off the ground. The man next to her shook his head and laughed at her.

Once again the lightning flashed, the dark cloud surrounded the plane. She felt like her heart was going to burst with the speed it was racing. The armored demons pushed her out. They herded the passengers like sheep, separating the men from the women and children. She sat on the floor cross-legged as she did before. This time her eyes followed Adrik as he stormed into the room of captives. His eyes fell on hers and she watched him defiantly.

"Hello, Princess," he said with a sinister smile as he slowly walked towards her. Anna steeled herself against his gaze. He looked over her like he planned to devour her. He was surprised when she smiled back.

"I'm pregnant," she said, knowing full well what his previous plans for her were. He stopped and looked at her inquisitively. Then he turned to an old hag who was standing to the side. She walked forward and placed one of her cold wrinkled hands on Anna's lower stomach. Anna cringed as the old lady's gnarled fingers poked her belly.

"She's right," the hag drawled, "We can fix that but it'll be sometime before anything can grow."

Adrik growled, "Nah, I wouldn't waste my time. Is it a warrior's child?"

Anna shook her head and lied, "I was pregnant before I got here."

He beckoned the guards over.

"Take her to one of the caves we already searched. Make sure it doesn't have a second exit, and then cave it in," Adrik growled looking down his nose at her like she was trash and giving her a sneer, "Guard the cave to make sure she doesn't escape. By the time they find her, she'll be long dead."

Anna shivered at the hateful look he gave her. She started screaming and trying to pull away as the two guards pulled her. The next thing she knew everything went black.


	17. Bring Me To Life

Anna opened her eyes to darkness. She blinked a few times to make sure they were open. Her head throbbed from where they hit her. As she lay there letting her eyes adjust she heard a crash and the sound of falling rocks. She jumped sitting straight up. Her head spun from the fast movement and she lay back down. A small stream of light came into the cave from the ceiling above her. The hole was big enough to fit a person, but there was no way she would ever be able to climb that. She shivered on the cold damp floor and listened for any noise. All she heard was dripping water in the distance and her own breathing. It was so dark and cold. She felt disoriented in the dark cave, confused and scared as well.

She stood and felt her way to a tunnel, her hands sliding along the wall. She cried out when she hit a stalagmite, the sound echoing eerily through the dark tunnel. She stood still and listened again, but heard only the irritating silence. She rubbed her foot through her sneaker and tried again. Her head slammed into a stalagmite and she screamed in frustration. The echo made her cover her ears. She came to what must have been the opening because the tunnel dead-ended into rubble that blocked the whole way.

She crawled her way back so she didn't hit anything, the cold floor of the cave seeping through her jeans as she went along. She couldn't help shivering as it felt like the cold went into her bones, like she would never be warm again. She wondered if she would freeze first or starve. She sighed as she thought freezing might be a better way to go. She made her way back to the large part, the shaft of light making her squint. Feeling along the wall she found another tunnel. She followed it to a small cove. The darkness surrounded her. She took a deep breath as the severity of her situation set in.

She felt along the ground and reached another stalagmite. She touched the thin part and held on as her sobs escaped her. She would die alone, cold and hungry. She jumped as the stalagmite let off a dull glow. She pulled away from it. Then she closed her eyes and breathed until her heart slowed back down. She reached out and touched it again. This time she really looked at it. It looked like stone but the top was in the shape of the hilt of a sword. The stone around it cracked and fell away. She watched as the stone became a beautiful sword. The glow gave off a warm heat. Anna wrapped her fingers around the hilt and she pulled it from the rock. She wondered if this sword was what Adrik had been looking for when he said a cave that had already been searched.

Holding the sword against her for warmth, she made her way back to the cave with the light. She sat on the cave floor holding the sword. At least when the warriors found her dead body they could get a weapon that the warlords couldn't. She couldn't remember them looking for a sword before. She sighed as she listened to the silence. It was unnerving. It was too quiet and put her nerves on end. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She dozed for a while until the grumbling of her stomach woke her. She curled into a ball and listened as her stomach begged for food.

Waking to the darkness, she stretched out and then quickly clutched the sword to her. The mild warmth it gave off barely kept her warm in the cold of the night. The usual shaft of sun had diminished and all that shone down was dim light from the moon. The stone floor of the cave looked silvery in the moonlight. Her stomach rumbled again, reminding her of her hunger. She listened to that incessant dripping of the cave. It was driving her crazy. There was no other sound to listen to so she started thinking of songs she could remember, but the rumbling of her stomach and the constant drip was hard to ignore.

Then she really started to think she was going insane. Glowing forms started to pull out of the sword. They spun around her and whispered. She expected them to be cold, but oddly, they were warm, as though they sensed she needed the heat to survive. The spirits seemed strange, and from all walks of life. One dressed poorly, one richly, all of them Japanese and they ranged from medieval to the early nineteen hundreds. They all put their hands on her and she felt comforted. She closed her eyes and listened to the humming of their whispers. When she opened her eyes the spirits were gone. Her stomach ached for food and the mid-morning sun shined down through the hole.

A clanging of swords startled her into alertness. She could hear it in the distance. She jumped to her feet in her excitement of possibly being saved. She called out for help but no one answered. She sat back down and listened some more. She heard the sound of footsteps rustling on the long grass.

"Hello?" she called.

"Anna?" asked a familiar voice. Anna tried to process the voice through her starved mind. She knew it, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Great now I'm hearing ghosts," he said.

A giggle came to her as she thought of an Evanescence song. She started singing it, the echo's through the cave made her voice sound eerie.

"Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.

Save me from the nothing I've become."

"Anna?" he called again.

"Now that I know what I'm with out

You can't just leave me.

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life."

"Anna? Okay this is starting to freak me out," he called.

"Do you have food? I'm sooo hungry!" she called back.

"What? I'm confused. Where are you?" he asked. She took the sword and used it to reflect the light back through the hole it came from. She heard the footsteps get closer.

"Is that really you, Anna?" he asked, "We thought you were dead!"

"Do you have food? I'll die if I don't eat! I'm starving," she shouted, "And thirsty."

She heard a chuckle and she knew it was him.

"Well, seeing as how you aren't my… what did you say? Whore? Yes, seeing as how you're not my whore or my wife, well, I guess you're just royally screwed," Seiji said. Anna rolled her eyes and slumped.

"Seiji, I'm serious! I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in days!" Anna shouted and then covered her ears as the echo's assaulted her ear drums.

"Aw, how sad… let me get out my violin," Seiji said, she could see the shadow of his head partially cover the light, "Step into the light. I need to make sure it's you."

She walked forward, tempted to shine the light into his eyes, but she pulled the sword behind her and stepped in the half circle of light. She heard Seiji gasp as the light blinded her.

"How do I know this isn't an illusion?" Seiji asked.

"It's not… Uhm… We had sex… a lot of good sex. Throw some food down, please?" Anna begged. He dropped something. Anna looked down and saw a half-eaten candy bar. She picked it up and bit into it, savoring the way it melted in her mouth. She moaned as the sweet food touched her tongue.

"You are such a whore, you even eat seductively," he said. Anna chose to ignore the comment. She knew he was just getting her back for hurting him. She continued to eat the bar of candy, when a light thump startled her. Seiji stepped in front of her, the light shining down on his blonde hair made it look like a halo.

"I guess you no longer have a choice, huh? Now you're stuck being endangered by us," Seiji said softly as he reached a hand out to help her up. Anna shoved the rest of the food into her mouth and took his hand.

"Done rubbing the salt in yet?" she asked. He laughed lightly and pulled her up against him. She could smell the woodsy scent of his cologne, her chest pressed against his, and he ran his fingers into her dirty clumpy hair, pulling her head back. His lips softly swept over hers, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You know, you stink Anna," Seiji said and then kissed her nose.

"You smell like heaven," Anna whispered. Seiji laughed and hugged her before letting her go. She heard his footsteps as he walked around the cavern.

"Have you seen a sword around here, or are those guys out there just guarding you?" Seiji asked.

"They're guarding me. What do you need a sword for?" Anna asked.

"Halo's sword shattered. I can't fight without a weapon, so the guys are fighting while I search for the spirit sword. It's supposed to glow when I touch it," Seiji said. Anna pulled the pale glowing sword from behind her.

"You found it!" Seiji said surprised.

"Yes, but I need it. It's warm. If I let go of it I'll freeze, as it is I'm barely warm," Anna replied. His warm arm wrapped behind her back, and pulled her to the warmth of his body. His hand covered hers on the sword and the sword became a bright lantern in the darkness. They walked close together towards the rocks of the entrance. A blast was heard and the next thing she knew Seiji had her pressed against the cave wall, using his body as a shield, as the rocks that didn't disintegrate upon impact flew past them. She heard a few hit Seiji in the back.

"Whoa, dude! How'd you get in there?" Kento asked as the bright sun blinded them.

"There was a hole up top," Seiji replied blinking.

"The sword was in there, huh?" Shin asked pointing to the glowing object in his hand. Seiji backed up and let go of Anna, taking the sword. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Anna?" Shin asked running forward and pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes, the sword wasn't all I found," Seiji said, "But I don't get how the warlords didn't take the sword. It doesn't make sense."

"They didn't know it was here," Anna replied, "Shin do you have any food?"

"How did they not know?" Seiji asked.

"It was in a rock. It broke when I touched it," Anna replied. Mia handed her a half drunken bottle of water. Anna gladly took it and gulped down the soothing liquid on her dry throat. Seiji's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her.

"So why did they put you in there?" Touma asked.

"They were hoping I would die slowly before you found me," Anna replied. She shivered, still feeling the cold of the cave. If she hadn't found the sword, she knew she would be dead. Seiji held the brightly glowing sword and examined it.

"Mia, can you hold this for a second?" Seiji asked handing her the sword. He handed it to her and it instantly stopped glowing. He took it back and it glowed again. His gaze fell on Anna again.

"Girl, you should be dead!" said a female voice, "You've been in there for weeks with nothing. How are you still alive?"

Anna looked up to a female warlord; this one had icky green hair and red eyes. Her armor was black and she glared down at Anna. _Weeks? It's only been a few days…, _Anna thought. She looked at the sword glowing brightly in Seiji's hands. _The spirits… They saved her,_ She thought remembering how they looked and their melodic whispers that knocked her out.

"Maribellia!" Shin shouted standing in front of Anna. Anna watched as the battle began. Seiji put his armor on, the green of the metal helmet brought out the purple in his eyes. The five troopers ganged up on the green haired woman. She easily dodged their attacks. She shot a wave of murky black towards Anna. Seiji blocked it, the light from his sword breaking apart the black wave. He brought the thunder bolt cut down on Mirabellia. She watched as the lightning blew the evil warlord away, leaving a black line a mile long in its wake.

"Whoa, the sword's made you stronger," Ryo said amazed at the power the sword gave him. Seiji turned and looked at Anna. She saw the protective look he gave her and knew the power came from his protective instincts as well.

**A/N: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the song in this chapter, just to make sure you know. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Would you do the same as Anna to save someone you love? Would you sleep with a married man if his life depended on it and you loved him previously? **


	18. Secrets and Lies

She sat in the back of the beat up van, eating a cheeseburger while Shu shoveled in five.

"C'mon, Anna, you need to eat more," Shu said with crumbs falling out of his mouth. Anna felt nauseous and gulped the food that was in her mouth.

"No, thanks, I'm feeling kind of sick," Anna replied, watching him stuff another whole hamburger into his mouth.

"What happened to 'I'm starving'?" Shin asked.

"You gonna finish that?" Shu asked pointing to her half eaten hamburger. Anna shook her head and handed it to him. Shu shoved the whole thing into his mouth and Anna covered her mouth to try and stop herself from throwing up. He was not a very clean eater, and the sounds he made as he gulped the food down made her want to puke.

"Shu! That was for Anna! She needed it more than you," Seiji said from behind the wheel.

"What? She said she wasn't going to eat it," Shu replied innocently. Shin shook his head. They made their way back to Mia's place, following Touma and Mia in her red car. As soon as they stopped Anna jumped out and lost the half burger she tried to eat.

"Eeeww, gross!" Shin said shaking his head.

"There went a good hamburger," Shu said shaking his head. Anna tried not to laugh as she wiped the sour food from her lips.

"If you ate a little slower I might have been able to keep it down," She said playfully punching Shu in the shoulder.

"Yeah, seriously, you're worse than a pig," Seiji said with a laugh.

"Anna, you're lucky you left a few things behind. I think that outfit has seen its days," Mia said. Anna looked down at her shirt and jeans covered in dirt. She stuck her finger into the holes of the jeans.

"Nah, it's the new fashion," Anna replied with a shrug, "Although I think I hear a nice hot shower calling my name. Don't expect any hot water left."

Mia laughed, "We won't. I'm glad you're still alive."

Anna smiled at Mia and gave her a hug, "Me, too."

They walked inside and Anna headed straight for the shower. The heat of the water washed the chill away. She sat in the hot stream until she stopped shivering, the cold finally seeping from her bones. She thought she would never be warm again. She was so thankful for hot showers at that moment. She scrubbed her hair and body twice for good measure. When the water cooled she shut off the tap. Wrapping herself in a soft towel, she made her way back to the room she shared with Mia. Seiji sat on the cot she used, holding a small pile of clothes.

"We decided you should stay in a room with a warrior for protection. I was volunteered, so just pick out what you want and I'll take the rest over," Seiji said not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, okay," Anna replied grabbing jeans and a shirt from the top of the pile. He nodded and got up, leaving without another word. Anna watched him go. She wasn't able to leave a lot but she was glad she left a little bit. She hugged the clothes to her before putting them on. When she opened the door she jumped. White blaze lay across the front of the doorway. Anna shrugged and climbed over the large cat. As she walked back down the stairs White Blaze followed her. She went to the kitchen where the others sat around the table. The conversation stopped as she walked in. Anna made some coffee and grabbed a muffin. It was oddly silent the whole time she was in there and she could feel their eyes on her. She made her way to the living room with White Blaze following on her heels. She plopped down onto the soft couch, biting into her muffin.

White Blaze lay down where her feet would be if she hadn't put them on the couch. Anna smiled and scratched the large cat behind her ear. She watched as Touma walked in and silently sat down with a book. She looked out into the dark sky and prayed that she could keep the food down this time. She was afraid she would never be able to look at Shu without puking. She glanced over at Touma and saw him reading intently. A smile crossed her lips as she though, _I'm glad some things never change._ She looked out into the woods as she sipped her coffee. She debated telling them about the baby, but as she drank the hot heaven she called coffee, she remembered the tea and shuddered. Anna decided she would hold off as long as possible.

As she gazed off into the woods she wondered if they had found the portal yet. She knew she couldn't say anything without changing the events.

"Anna, do you remember how they brought you back here?" Touma asked. Anna jumped and looked over at him.

"No, I was unconscious. I woke up in the dark cave," Anna replied. He nodded and went back to his book.

"You know you can't go back now," Touma said not looking up from the pages.

"Why would I want to go back to the warlords?" Anna asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," Touma said shaking his head and looking at her. Anna nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. She would still never be able to return home, to her life before, the second time around was a little easier.

"Even if you did try to return people would wonder why you're the only survivor of the flight," Touma said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Anna replied, "I know I can't go back. It sucks, but there's nothing I can do about it."

She looked into Touma's eyes, waiting for him to look away. He didn't so she gave in and looked out the window, wiping a tear away.

"It's probably better that you stay. Seiji's stronger with you around," Touma said before looking at his book. She quickly looked back at him in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"He left Kara the day you got on the plane, before the crash. She had the paperwork ready the next day and he stopped off and signed it. I've been trying to get him to do that for years, yet it only takes you a week," Touma replied, nonchalantly turning a page.

"He did?" Anna asked, furrowing her brow. Seiji would never have done that before, would he? The Seiji she had known before bowed to his grandfather's authority. She wanted to ask how his family took the divorce, she remembered the way Seiji sounded on the phone when Kara left him last time, but she knew it wouldn't be right. Touma would know something was up right away if she asked how his grandfather took it. Touma was very smart; the previous divorce was his plan after all. She looked at him and saw him watching her intently. He was feeling her out to see what she thought of it. It made sense as to why they suddenly want her to share a room with Seiji. That and to give Mia space so she could sneak into Touma's room without getting caught.

"That's nice. I heard she was pretty mean. Good for him," Anna said going back to her coffee.

"His family is really pissed at him right now. I'm pretty sure you have something to do with this change of mind Seiji had," Touma said. Anna shrugged and stuffed muffin in her mouth so she wouldn't have to say anything. She looked at him innocently and saw a smirk cross his face. He knew more than he let on. Anna was starting to feel like that was a constant thing for him. He was quiet but also a good listener, and Anna got the feeling he was really good at reading between the lines. They gave each other a knowing look. She knew that he knew what was going on between Seiji and herself. He nodded as though he read her mind and went back to the book he was reading.

Anna spent the day in the company of a Ronin at all times, not to mention the large cat attached to her hip. It was weird until she realized they were doing it on purpose to protect her. She would go to the bathroom and come out to find Shu or Shin waiting in the hall, to ask her to help them with something. Shu made her count his push-ups, and Shin had her cooking with him. She tried to avoid being alone with Seiji for as long as possible. She didn't know what to say to him. She still felt awkward around him since the conversation they had before she left.

Somehow an eerie silence followed her wherever she went. As she sat down at the table for dinner all the easy chatter stopped. The only open chair was between Mia and Seiji. She sat down and they started passing plates around. All you could hear was the clanking of plates and spoons.

"So, Anna… What happened with the plane?" Shin asked finally breaking the silence, "We thought it crashed with no survivors."

"We were taken in the air to this dark castle. It was weird sitting there and then all of the sudden those goons in armor were running down the aisle pushing us off the plane," Anna said putting a forkful of the delicious food in her mouth.

"So why didn't they keep you as a hostage?" Seiji asked, his brow furrowing.

"I wasn't of use to him," Anna replied quietly, "So they figured that you guys would be distraught when you found me, because I would be long dead."

"And how are you still alive? She said it was weeks," Shu asked, eyeing her curiously.

Anna's eyes widened as she realized they were just as skeptical as Seiji when he first saw her. All eyes were glued to her.

"The sword, when I found the sword these spirits came out of it. All I remember is them wrapping me in warmth and I was out. It doesn't feel like weeks to me," Anna replied, "I think it was the spirits in the sword that saved me. They must have stopped time for me, knowing I was a friend of a warrior, or something."

It even sounded strange to her. She glanced at Touma, who had his brow furrowed, deep in thought. She couldn't blurt out that she was pregnant with Seiji's child. She wasn't even sure she wanted Seiji to know yet. He deserved some freedom, and a choice of who he wanted to be with.

"Why though?" Touma asked, "Why would they want to save you? How would you even be able to awaken them?"

Anna shrugged, "I have no clue, but I am very thankful to them."

"What did the spirits look like?" Shin asked.

"Well, they were all Japanese, from different Era's though," Anna replied taking another bite. She looked around at their skeptical looks, as though they couldn't decide if she were the actual Anna or not. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something no one else would know. She looked at Shin and remembered his crush on the head cheerleader at her school, the reason they would never work out. Anna wasn't perky, girly, or bouncy enough for him, she wasn't blonde, and she certainly was not cheerleader material.

"Shin had a huge crush on Suzy Sparkles," she blurted out, the memory of that sting of rejection returning and she felt a slight sting to her eyes but blinked it away. Shin said she wasn't his type when he went to school and saw the beautiful blonde cheerleader bouncing towards him. A red blush crossed his face.

"Her name wasn't Suzy Sparkles! It was Susan Sanders!" Shin shouted.

"Please, she was the head cheerleader," Anna replied rolling her eyes. Everyone started laughing.

"She's definitely Anna," Shin mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

"It never would have worked between you," Anna said looking at her plate.

"Anna, be quiet," Shin said, trying to stop her from bringing up the harsh past of high school. He was also rejected, not popular enough for Susan.

She sighed and put another forkful into her mouth. She felt a hand on her leg and almost jumped.

"Stop shaking your leg," Seiji said. Anna smiled. She hadn't even realized she was moving her leg. She could feel the heat from his hand through her jeans.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Touma asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to live with Shin for a while, I guess…," She replied with a shrug.

"I could use a maid around the house," Seiji suggested with a shrug, "If you can cook."

"Maid to a bachelor? No thanks, you can pick up your own dirty condoms," Anna said with a laugh. She heard Shu snort before coughing and laughing at the same time. Seiji's hand slid away and she missed its warmth already, but she knew he just recently divorced and she wanted him to taste freedom before chaining himself down again.

"What's the difference between his and Shin's?" Touma asked hiding his laughter.

"Aww crap. Wait, will you pay me enough to get my own place?" Anna asked Seiji. He laughed and shook his head.

"You could always stay with Ryo, but then you're still stuck with a bachelor," Shu said with a laugh. Anna started laughing with him.


	19. An Unwanted Guest

After dinner and staying up as much as she could to prolong being alone with Seiji, Anna trudged up the stairs. Seiji followed her up to the room and sat solemnly on the bed while she went to change in the bathroom. She took as long as she could to brush her teeth. Her stomach turned at the thought of being alone with him. She wanted to be with him, but she also wanted him to have a chance to taste the freedom of having a choice. She sighed and walked into the room. Seiji walked past her to get ready for bed. Anna sighed and did the coward thing. She lay down in the other bed and feigned sleep. Although she lay awake for hours after he came out and went to bed himself.

She woke up early after a night full of tossing and turning. With a glance at the clock she got up and dressed. Seiji softly slept as she crept out. Shin was just leaving his room at the same time.

"Walk?" Shin asked giving her a smile. Anna returned the smile and nodded. She followed him out. They followed the familiar trail around the lake, but Anna stopped to relieve her stomach. Shin looked worried.

"Sorry, my stomach hasn't been the same since the cave," Anna explained.

"Oh… about Susan… I'm sorry-," Shin started.

"Don't worry. It's in the past, let's leave it there. You know, let sleeping dogs lie and all that," Anna replied with a shrug. She knew he experienced the same rejection when that cheerleader used him to do her homework while she dated the quarterback of the football team. Shin thought she had feelings for him, but the girl broke his heart. She glanced at Shin who smiled softly at her. He wanted to keep the past buried as well. Their friendship was stronger without the other emotions that were long buried.

As the weeks passed, the awkwardness with Seiji continued and it seemed that everyone picked up on it. Anna walked in the morning with Shin, the morning sickness continued and Shin was starting to catch on.

"When are you going to tell him?" Shin asked one morning after Anna finished throwing up.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked innocently.

"When are you going to tell Seiji that you're pregnant?" Shin asked. They had skated around the topic but it seems Shin finally straight out asked.

"Seiji doesn't need to know," Anna replied awkwardly and walked away from him. Shin ran up to her and walked by her side.

"Seiji does need to know. You can't just not tell the father of the child-," Shin protested.

"He's not the father," Anna interrupted, "I was pregnant before I got here."

She picked up the pace. It was hard lying to Shin. Shin couldn't possibly understand though. She wanted Seiji to actually want her, to want to love her. She didn't want to force him into something and resent her later. As it is he had yet to say anything or even try to approach her about dating. She was thankful it was Shin and not Touma she was talking to. Touma probably would have seen right through her lie.

Shin looked at her surprised.

"I had a boyfriend who dumped me when he found out I was expecting," Anna said looking down.

"Don't tell me you were trying to force a kid on Seiji," Shin said furrowing his brow and looking slightly angered. Anna stopped and glared at him.

"Shin, you know I would never do something like that," Anna said and then shrugged, "I just felt sorry for the guy. He told me he was still a virgin. Nobody wants to die a virgin."

Shin laughed and started walking again. Anna looked around and realized they were so deep in conversation that they had veered off the normal path. Shin seemed to stop and look around at the same time. This part of the woods seemed eerie with a strange purple fog covering the ground. Anna looked at Shin and he looked at her. They walked further into the eerie woods. The silence was scary with no animal or insect sounds and they both jumped when they heard the snap of a branch. Shin pulled Anna behind a large tree. They could hear Adrik talking about a plan of attack. Anna could feel Shin's grip on her arm tighten. The footsteps walked towards the house. Shin quietly stepped out from behind the tree and towards where the voices had come from. Anna followed him and gasped when she saw the archway that held the portal to the dark castle. The arch was made up of human body parts, some newer than others with flesh still on them. On top, what would be the keystone of the arch was a small skull. Anna wanted to wretch again. It looked like the skull of an infant. She could feel tears threaten to fall from her eyes. It was hard to imagine what kind of person would do that to an infant. An image of Adrik taking Mason away crossed her mind and she shuddered.

"That's disgusting," Cye commented. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that's how they're getting here?" Anna asked frowning.

"It has to be. Come on, let's go tell the guys," Cye said turning her away from the portal. They walked to the mansion and saw the battle waging. Cye jumped right into the battle throwing his armor on and taking out a foot soldier. Anna cheered Shin on as he got a few good hits on Adrik. When Adrik was defeated she ran up and hugged Shin, who laughed and hugged her back. She glanced at Seiji and saw him sadly look away. Everyone stopped cheering when they noticed Jun had gone missing.

"Damn it! He got Jun! We have to get the kid back!" Shu shouted slamming his fist into a nearby tree trunk.

"Anna and I found a portal today," Shin said proudly, "We'll get him back, Shu."

Shu nodded, "Let's go!"

"We can't just charge in there. We need to be discreet," Seiji said, "I don't think we're ready to take on Queen Mardina yet."

"Seiji's right. We should go at night and wear cloaks so we can blend into the shadows," Touma suggested, "That way we can split up and meet back at the portal entrance with Jun in tow."

Shin nodded in agreement, "Anna and Mia should stay here. It's not safe for them."

"Hey, that's not fair we're not weaklings," Mia protested.

"Mia it's just a quick grab-n-go. We're not going in for a fight," Ryo said.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with Anna," Touma suggested.

"She's pregnant. You have to stay and look out for her," Shin said. Anna winced as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Anna?" Seiji asked stepping towards her.

"Don't worry, Seiji. She was apparently pregnant before she got here," Shin said, "Either way she can't go. We can't put an innocent life in danger."

Seiji frowned and looked hurt. Anna stared at him a moment and he turned away. She was tempted to tell him the truth, but then she would never know if he actually wanted to be with her or if it was just for the child. She couldn't force him into something. Anna hugged herself, feeling hollow inside as she watched Seiji walk to the mansion. She shivered as a cold wind blew past. Shin put an arm around her for support as they went to make their plans. They didn't know the castle layout but they had to group up in two's except Seiji who was a strong swordsman and would go alone.

Anna and Mia stayed up through the night and paced around the living room. Seiji walked through the door first, carrying a wrapped up blanket. Mia screamed with her eyes wide. Anna dropped to her knees. She hadn't expected that to happen. She knew it wasn't Jun, but she never expected Adrik to take on someone else. Tears flowed from her eyes as the scab of pain was ripped off and memories of the things Adrik did washed over her.

"Mia, Anna, its okay! It's not Jun, but I will need your help," Seiji said, "It's a girl who looks pretty beat up."

Mia nodded and Anna tried to push the memories from her mind. She got up and nodded.

"Shin's room has an extra bed," Mia suggested. Seiji nodded and carried the bundle up the stairs as though it weighed nothing. Anna looked down at her shaking hands and shook her head. She had to be strong and help them. With a deep breath she followed them up the stairs to Shin's room. Seiji pulled the blanket away and Mia gasped. Anna looked away with tears in her eyes. They helped Seiji bathe her. Anna watched how he gently tried to brush the blonde mass that was her hair.

Anna's emotions were everywhere. She felt jealous at the care Seiji was giving the girl, and she felt bad that the girl had taken her place. Anna looked down at the girl's flat stomach and knew the girl was probably in the same predicament she was. She helped Mia and Seiji cut the mass of blonde that was her hair. Anna knew what was going to happen next. She was torn between leaving and staying to see what happens. She knew the girl was going to kiss him, her Seiji, and it made her feel sick again. She was curious if Seiji would push her away, or return the kiss. Anna didn't think of it before. What if Seiji fell in love with her? What if she lost him forever? Her heart raced at the thought of losing him to this girl. She couldn't watch. She made an excuse about getting the girl food as she turned and ran from the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. Anna didn't know if she was that strong. She thought Seiji would have chosen her, but it was her fault for letting him go. She could tell the truth, but if he did fall in love with her she couldn't stand in his way. She didn't want to be the one who made him miserable. She wouldn't be another Kara to him.

Anna busied herself in the kitchen, making soup for the girl. Her nerves were on edge as the silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She counted the seconds to keep her mind busy, so she wouldn't think about losing him. Anna jumped when the door swung shut. She turned to see Seiji open the fridge door and grab a beer.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her strangely. Anna nodded and went back to watching the soup.

"How is she? I feel so bad for her," Anna said.

"Well, I think her name is Amaya, and I'm pretty sure she's on some kind of drug," Seiji replied.

Anna looked down at the pot and cringed, "Why do you say that?"

"She was all over me. It was weird. Maybe she's on ecstasy or something," He replied with a nonchalant shrug. Anna smiled. She wished she could run up to him and hug him, but he would look at her like she was a nutcase. She jumped when the soup boiled over.

"What is up with you? Are you upset that your boyfriend hasn't checked in yet?" Seiji asked with a sneer. Anna looked at him with her brow furrowed. _What the hell is he talking about? The fake boyfriend she told Shin about? _She wondered. With a shrug she fixed the soup and went upstairs. Shin lay next to the girl in one of the beds. She smiled and set the bowl down on the night stand next to him. Shin mouthed a 'thanks'. Anna nodded and left the room, still smiling that Shin was in the bed with the girl and not her Seiji.

She couldn't help but smiling as she got into bed. Seiji looked at her as though she had lost her mind. The next few days were spent taking care of Amaya. Anna and Mia soon became frustrated with their new ward. Amaya was demanding and constantly wanted something. Anna could tell she enjoyed being taken care of, and Shin was more than happy to be at her beck and call. Anna and Mia bonded over their mutual dislike of the needy guest. Shin came up with a bright idea of giving her a bell before the warriors left for their final battle. Anna, Mia, and Jun played rock paper scissors over whose turn it was to answer the damn bell that was constantly ringing. The days passed and they had no time to worry because they were exhausted from going up and down the stairs. Amaya fussed over her short hair, then fussed about them trying to get her to walk, then fussed about wanting to take a bath more than once a day, having to go to the bathroom, and even them taking too long to answer the damn bell.

The three were relieved when the Ronin's returned, but then their work tripled. Amaya fussed that they weren't doing enough for her when they were trying to take care of the five warriors. Mia and Anna put Jun in charge of Amaya as they worked through the night. Anna cleaned up Seiji's cheek and smiled at the familiar mark. She remembered running her thumb over the scar and was oddly glad it was back. She let Mia know he needed stitches on his cheek and moved on to Shin and then Ryo. Oddly she felt bad, but she did it again. The warmth he was putting off made her fall asleep next to him. Anna and Mia joked about it, and Seiji called her a slut again.

When it was time to leave Anna packed up her meager belongings. Seiji walked in. She could tell he wanted to say something as he put his clothes into a bag. The tension in the room surrounded her.

Seiji cleared his throat, "My offer still stands if you don't want to go with Shin."

Anna nodded, "Thanks, but I'd rather stay with Shin for a while."

"Why do you want to torture yourself? I really don't care, but you do know that Shin has a thing for Amaya, right?" Seiji asked. Anna looked at his hard pale eyes.

"I really could care less. Shin's my friend and he doesn't refer to me as a slut," Anna replied grabbing her bag and leaving the room. She said goodbye to her friends. Amaya insisted on sitting in the front seat. Anna sat in the back and sighed in defeat. She knew she shouldn't have said that to Seiji, but she was so frustrated with him. She was quiet on the car ride to Shin's house, thinking about how Seiji didn't seem to want her. Anna frowned, maybe because she had changed things he lost respect for her and only saw her as a slut he could use from time to time.


	20. Return to Me

Anna knew Shin would need help taking care of Amaya, who still wasn't walking well. Amaya insisted on the main bedroom and Shin ended up on the couch. He wouldn't hear of his pregnant friend sleeping on the couch, so Anna had the guest room. Her stomach stopped being queasy and she was starting to show. She helped Shin clean and cook, while Amaya sat around and complained. Once she found out she was pregnant (as Anna had expected) she used that as an excuse to be too tired to do things.

Anna helped Shin out at the store and then helped him out at the house. Before she was frustrated because he had fawned all over her, and she felt smothered. Now he fussed over Amaya, who enjoyed every minute of it. Somehow Anna just felt like wringing her neck. Before she knew it a month had passed and she was getting grumpier. She was tired from working at the pottery store and making dinner while Shin bowed to Amaya's every whim.

One night she lay in the guest bedroom, listening to Amaya snore and Shin toss and turn on the couch. She thought about what lay ahead. Amaya already said she wasn't keeping the child, so Anna felt like she wouldn't have to worry. She knew Amaya wasn't selfless enough to risk her life for the baby anyway. Shin looked more tired everyday, but he still smiled on, pretending he was fine. The couch was no place to sleep for months. Anna knew it was time to do something. She hadn't heard from Seiji, but she was tired of doing it all herself, when the father of the child could easily help. It was time to tell Seiji the truth and move out of Shin's small house. Why should she do it alone? It made no sense.

The next day she went to work like normal and told Shin and Sayoko that she was going to visit Seiji.

"That's good," Shin replied, "No one's heard from him in a while. I was going to go visit him soon, but you could go and fill us in on what's up with him."

Anna nodded. She couldn't help but notice the relief in his face. She knew he was thinking that he would be able to sleep in a bed that night.

"So, when are you coming back?" Shin asked.

"Shin, I love you. You're a very good friend, but let's face it… your house is too small for all of us. I plan on keeping the baby, and that would be one more mouth to feed. I think it's best that I take the job Seiji offered. I'm sure he has plenty of space for me and the little one," Anna replied. Shin frowned and nodded.

"Okay. I guess you're right. I was looking forward to having a baby around, though," Shin said.

Anna smiled, "You are always welcome to visit."

Shin laughed and nodded. Anna packed her things when they got back to the house. She hugged Shin and Amaya before leaving. She took the bus and then stopped to look at a map. Wearily she glanced up at the dark sky. It looked like it might rain. She frowned and walked down the dark streets, feeling nervous about walking alone in the darkness. Relief washed over her as she walked through the open gate of the dojo, she already felt safer. A light was on in a classroom and she could hear the shouts and grunts of a class going on. She glanced in to see Seiji's grandfather teaching some adults.

Anna continued on to where Seiji's house was. She was surprised to see it all dark. She glanced at her watch. It wasn't that late that he should be in bed. Not wanting to wake him if he were asleep, she gently knocked on the door. No one answered so she grabbed the key under the mat and let herself in. She trudged up the stairs imagining him out on a date with a beautiful model or something like that. She softly laughed thinking she would rub it in that she's carrying his child and see the shock on the beautiful girls face. She made her way to the room she occupied when she had visited before. Fluffing the pillows she sat on the bed and pulled out the baby book Shin had given her.

The sound of rain started pattering on the roof, Anna smiled thinking she was glad she just missed it and didn't have to find the dojo in the rain. She sat glancing through the pictures of the baby book, watching the baby in the book growing and looked at how big her baby was at that moment. Absentmindedly she rubbed her fingers on the mound of her belly. It wasn't very big yet, but it did look like she was more pregnant than fat now. She felt the baby move inside her again. Her stomach grumbled and she thought of getting a snack when she heard someone bellow Seiji's name from outside. Anna jumped, but was more surprised when she heard movement in the room next to her. A door opened, feet on the stairs, and then the front door of the house opened and closed. Anna's eyebrow rose. He was here the whole time? She got up and walked to another room that looked to the front of the house. As she neared the window she heard a slap so hard that it echoed like gunfire. Anna jumped and looked out.

Seiji was kneeling in the rain in front of his grandfather. She nudged the window open slightly to hear what his grandfather was saying, and noticed a figure on the other porch. It looked like Seiji's mom.

"You are such a disappointment. You divorce the one woman who would give me an heir! You disobey me and now must face the consequences!" his grandfather shouted. She jumped as she watched him backhand Seiji, the slap ringing through her ears. Why was no one stopping him? Anna didn't understand how Seiji could let him do that. Seiji was strong enough to save the world from evil like Adrik, but he bowed to the beating his grandfather gave? No, she wouldn't allow it. Anna ran from the room and rushed down the stairs. She slammed the front door open and ran out into the rain. His grandfather continued belittling him. Anna stood in front of Seiji.

"Who are you?" his grandfather growled, glaring at her, "Go inside, this is none of your concern!"

Anna stood her ground. She glared back at him, her fists clenching at her sides.

"No, I won't let you hurt him," she growled right back. She heard him hiss in a breath. His hand raised but Anna refused to look away or back down. She heard the slap and winced, but didn't feel any pain. Glancing to her side she saw Seiji's hand holding the back of his grandfather's.

"Anna, when did you get here? No, just go inside. We'll talk later," Seiji said softly into her ear.

"You heard him, you insolent girl, go inside. This is none of your business," Seiji's grandfather growled. Anna turned and looked at Seiji's face. He didn't look at her. His eyes looked dead inside, like he no longer cared. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears. She was shocked at what she saw there. It was worse than when he had returned to Kara. Had he spent a month being tortured like this? Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Don't let him do this to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that," Anna said shakily.

"What do you care? You never cared before," Seiji grumbled, "Just go inside. You're just making it worse."

Seiji grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand by and let him get beaten up by his grandfather.

"Seiji… I lied," Anna said looking at the ground and maneuvering so that she was between them.

"What? We'll talk later, just go inside," Seiji grumbled pushing her towards the house.

"No, I lied about before. I lied about having a boyfriend," Anna whispered turning to look him in the eyes. Seiji stiffened and looked at her confused.

"Seiji I lied about… I wasn't… you know," she said trying to get it out, but it was hard to find the words. She knew he would be angry. His expression changed and Anna thought he finally got what she was trying to say. He looked down at her growing belly. The rain drenched her shirt and the fabric clung to her stomach showing the full curve of it, even though it was a small curve.

"You mean… It is mine, isn't it," Seiji stated. He looked angry as Anna slowly nodded.

"Why would you do that? Why would you lie about something like that?" Seiji growled, his eyes snapping to life.

"I didn't want to force you into anything. I thought that, well I thought maybe you would choose me. I wanted you to want me, to love me the way I love you," she whispered, the tears dripping from her chin, "I didn't want to be another life-sucking demon to you."

"Anna…," Seiji said pulling her into his arms, "It's always been you. I chose you from the beginning. Why else do you think I would leave Kara? You make me happy, but I thought you wanted Shin."

"I told you, Shin and I are just friends," Anna said shaking her head. Seiji squeezed her tightly. His gaze snapped to the old man wearing a scowl.

"Grandfather, you will never touch my family again," Seiji said sternly.

"What family? You are a bachelor now and will forever be one. Who would want to marry a demon like you? Who would want someone with such pale eyes?" Grandfather growled with his brow furrowed in anger.

Seiji turned Anna around so that she faced his grandfather and placed his hand gently on the baby bump.

"I'm going to marry her and we are having a child. That's right, my child. My flesh and blood, and you will never raise a hand to it if you ever want to see us again," Seiji stated standing up tall, "Enough is enough grandfather. This is my family now and you will never raise a hand to any of us."

Seiji swept his arm behind Anna's knees and lifted her as though she weighed nothing. He turned from his grandfather and carried her into the house and up the stairs to his room. Anna smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. She gently brushed her thumb over the scar on his cheek and then kissed him. Seiji helped her peel her cold wet clothes off and then gently made love to her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

**A/N: Sorry I would go into more detail about them making love but I don't want to get in trouble by the site ;) Almost done, I promise.**


	21. A wish upon a star

Anna woke the next morning to the sun shining through the wet window. Seiji's hand rested on the small bump of her stomach, his warm body pressed against her back. She smiled, everything finally felt right. It had to have worked. An image of Seiji's death crossed her mind and she snuggled deeper into him. She heard him chuckle as he held her tighter.

"Thank you, Anna," Seiji whispered and kissed her neck. The alarm rang and he groaned. Anna frowned as her source of warmth pulled away from her to turn the alarm off.

"Sorry, I still have classes to teach," Seiji said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and then her lips.

"You're staying, right? You'll still be here when I get back?" Seiji asked, looking slightly nervous.

Her eyes softened as she smiled and gently touched his cheek. She nodded and kissed him again before he grabbed his teaching clothes and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't help but admire his backside as he left. With a sigh she rolled over and went back to sleep.

When she woke again she groggily took a shower and made her way down the stairs for something to eat. A smile came to her face when she saw a pastry on the counter with a note promising to go shopping soon. She went to the fridge and saw a few bottles of beer and some leftover take-out boxes. There was a half carton of milk that had gone bad a week ago, and she could smell it. She cringed as she threw it out. Yet she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Even when she saw that there was no coffee.

"Tea it is," She sighed. She ought to be used to it by now, but she was so looking forward to sneaking a cup of coffee. She ate the pastry and drank the tea in silence, enjoying the moment. Not getting up to get something for Amaya, not worrying about getting to work on time, and not listening to Shin dote on Amaya. The phone pierced her silence and she stared at it a moment. Should I answer it? It's not really my phone to answer. It stopped ringing and she shrugged, knowing the answering machine would get it and Seiji might actually get the message. She was a bit forgetful when it came to messages. Her messages were more like, "Hey, someone called… from some place… I don't remember."

She heard the answering machine but the person hung up. The phone rang again. Anna sighed; maybe it was Shin checking up on her. She grabbed it from its place on the wall next to her, mostly so she didn't have to hear it ring again.

"Yello," She said happily.

"Did I call the wrong number?" a voice asked. Anna knew it was someone she knew, not Shin but one of those guys. There was a slight pause and it clicked.

"Touma!" She shouted.

"Yeah, who is this?" Touma asked, "Did I call Seiji or Shin?"

"It's Anna, and you called Seiji. I came by to take the job he had offered. Shin's place is a little crowded," Anna replied. She heard him laugh.

"Mia knew you wouldn't last there too long," Touma said and Anna giggled.

"How is Mia?" She asked.

"She's good. She works too hard though sometimes," Touma replied, "Hey! How is Seiji? He hasn't answered any of my calls in a while."

"He's fine… now. Why didn't you tell me about his Grandfather before?" Anna asked, her voice getting somber.

"What? What happened?" Touma asked.

"Well I got in last night, but the house was dark. I thought Seiji was out. Anyway, he was actually here. His Grandfather started yelling for him and I heard him go outside. Touma, Seiji's grandfather hit him! I mean not a light slap on the hand but a full blown backhand across the face! Why didn't you tell me he was like that?" Anna asked.

"I wasn't sure," Touma sighed, "I knew something went on at his home, but it never happened when we came to visit. I should have known. I was going to go out there if no one picked up."

"Well, Seiji was a little upset when I stopped his grandfather from hitting him. He looked so dead inside, it hurt me to see him like that," Anna admitted, "But he's better now. He was smiling this morning before he went to teach a class."

"You always could make him smile. You should stay there. Please stay with him. Don't leave him, okay?" Touma asked somberly.

"Oh…" Anna was about to say she wouldn't leave him again but then the gears in her mind started turning.

"What will you do for me?" Anna asked, "I mean if I stay here for you, what will you do for me?"

Touma sighed, "Whatever it takes. Seiji needs you, Anna. I'll do anything to keep him happy. I hate seeing that dead look in his eyes, that look he gets when he's home."

"I want you to marry Mia," Anna stated smiling at herself, "She's been with you long enough. Everyone knows you two are together and I want to see my best friend happy! Ask her to marry you, and I'll stay."

She heard him take in a deep breath, "Are you kidding me? You can't just force that on someone!"

"There's a bus that leaves here in an hour," Anna threatened.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Touma shouted. Anna had a hard time hiding her laughter.

"Here's how you do it. You take her out with you one night. I think there's some comet's coming soon?" Anna suggested.

"Yeah, next week," Touma replied.

"So go to her place, you can see the stars better there. A good excuse, use it! Then you set up a nice picnic. Candlelight, strawberries, champagne, roses, the whole nine yards, you know? You have her come out and you romance her! None of your nerd talk. I mean really say sweet things to her. Complement her hair, whatever. That's when you pop the question. It will be sooo romantic! A proposal under the stars! I can't wait to hear it from her," Anna replied clapping, "Did you write all that down?"

"I got it," Touma replied grumpily.

"You know you love me, Touma," Anna said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Touma replied, "You better help me with this. I'll need to find out her ring size. That's your job."

"Oh, I can handle that," Anna replied smiling to herself. She was so happy the idea popped into her head when it did. She knew she shouldn't force it on him, but payback is a bitch! He deserves it for the last time… which he doesn't know about, but oh well! He would do it to her in a heartbeat, and she knew it.

"Alright, well. Wish me luck," Touma said.

"Good luck," she replied genuinely, but knowing full well Mia wanted it. Mia had mentioned it to her before when they were taking care of Amaya.

"Thanks, but you better do your damn best to keep Seiji happy! Call me if something like that happens again. I know you can't keep fighting his grandfather off in your condition. You probably shouldn't have done that in the first place," Touma said.

"I trust Seiji. He'll protect me. He stopped his grandfather from hitting me last night," Anna replied.

"In that case, you should try not to be alone with the old man and Keep Seiji close," Touma replied, "I want him happy, but at the same time I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, see you do love me," Anna said with a smile.

"Alright! I'll talk to you later," Touma said.

"Bye," Anna replied before he hung up on her. She heard the door open just as she was putting the phone back.

"Hey, everything okay?" Seiji asked wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Everything is great," Anna replied brushing his hair from his face so she could see both of his eyes. She brushed her nose against his before softly kissing his lips.

"If you keep that up we'll never get to the store," Seiji said and kissed her back.

Anna laughed pulling away, "Sorry, but as tempting as that is. I can't drink beer, so to the store we go!"

Seiji snapped his fingers and kissed her cheek before running up the stairs to change. Anna made a quick call to Shin to let him know everything was okay, and then they headed off to the store holding hands. Seiji refused to let go of her hand for a second while they walked through the store. Anna smiled. She kind of liked his doting, because it came with kisses and caresses.

The next day Anna convinced Mia to go to the mall with her. She pulled her into a jewelry store and they both were fitted for rings.

"What's the point, Anna? He's never going to ask," Mia said frowning, "You'll probably get asked by Seiji years before I get asked."

"Well, It's still fun to look, besides we could always get jewelry for ourselves," Anna replied with a shrug. They looked at the jewelry. Anna pointed out a few that she liked and Mia pointed her favorites out. Anna tried to make it fun and Mia was smiling and laughing by the time they went to the next store.

Later that day she snuck away from Seiji by faking a nap, to call Touma. She wasn't sure if she should say anything in front of Seiji or not. She left a message on Touma's cell phone about the type of ring Mia liked and Mia's ring size.

The day of the comets came quickly and Anna was so excited the whole day. Seiji had taken on teaching some extra classes because his grandfather was under the weather, so Anna was by herself most of the day. She couldn't help smiling and humming. Seiji returned to have dinner with her and Anna couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him. She was so happy to see him, but she couldn't tell him what was going on that night. They ate in silence as Anna had to keep her mouth full so she wouldn't spill the beans. She thought about going out to see the comets after they ate.

"Do you want to go out to the garden after dinner?" Anna asked breaking the silence.

"No, I'm kind of tired tonight," Seiji replied staring at his plate.

"Oh, okay. I understand. I think I'll go by myself then, if you don't mind," she replied with a shrug, "I heard there are some comets going by tonight and I think we might be able to see them out here."

"Okay," Seiji replied. Anna frowned. This wasn't like how Seiji had been the past week. He never left her side. She was worried something happened with his grandfather and debated asking. She stared at his face, looking for any marks but didn't see anything.

"What is it?" Seiji asked, and she realized he had been watching her.

"Nothing," Anna replied looking down. She picked up her half eaten plate and cleared it off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"You need to eat more," Seiji stated, "The baby needs food to grow, you know."

Anna laughed and kissed his cheek before leaving. She wandered around the large garden area of the dojo. They kept a garden area for meditating and to practice at when the weather was nice. She found a nice soft grassy spot and sat down, watching the pink sky turn dark with a splattering of stars. She smiled as a comet flew past looking like a shooting star. Her neck started to hurt so she lay back in the grass watching the twinkling stars and wishing on the comets that everything was going well for Mia.

A noise startled her. She turned to see a dark figure walking on the path. Anna felt her heart race and dropped her feet so she blended in with the grass better. Who was she kidding? If it was someone coming to kidnap her or beat her she was an easy target. She looked around for somewhere to run and decided that running screaming toward the house was her best bet. She glanced at the figure again and saw the moonlight play across the figures blonde hair. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She heard footsteps on the grass as he approached.

"Anna, did you fall asleep?" Seiji asked. She opened her eyes and laughed.

"No, I was just playing possum in case you were a murderer. I figure if I'm dead already you'll leave me alone," she replied. Seiji laughed.

"You do know we close the gates at night, right?" Seiji asked. Anna looked at him and smiled.

"Get up a sec," Seiji said. Anna looked at him questioningly, but got up anyway. Seiji laid out a blanket and motioned for her to sit. She smiled and sat down, waiting for him to sit. He fumbled around and pulled out two wine glasses, handing her one. He poured some bubbly stuff from a bottle and pulled out some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Aw, but honey, I can't drink. You can have it," she suggested.

"Don't worry. It's just apple juice," he said with a laugh, "You didn't eat your dinner so I figured I would bring dessert."

He sat behind her so she could lean against him. Anna smiled taking a sip of the sweet juice. She fed him a strawberry, and then savored one herself.

"Wait, I thought you were too tired," Anna said.

"I changed my mind. I'm never too tired for you," he whispered in her ear. His arms wrapped around her and rested on her small belly. Every now and then he hit a button on his watch to make it light up. Anna was starting to get frustrated with him watching his watch.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" she asked.

"No," he replied. A few minutes later he hit it again and pulled his arms back. Anna frowned sitting up, but he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into him and looked down when his hands moved. He was holding a small box. He opened it to a beautiful heart shaped ring that sparkled in the moon light. Anna gasped.

"You mean the world to me, Anna. Will you marry me?" Seiji whispered. Anna smiled and turned to him.

"Yes," She replied kissing his lips as happy tears made their way down her cheeks. She hadn't expected this. The reality was that she knew they were going to get married because of the baby, but she never thought that he would ask. She just assumed he would whisk her off like he did before. His cell phone went off a few minutes later. Seiji answered it and put it on speaker.

"Did you do it?" Touma asked.

Seiji laughed, "Yep, looks like I'm engaged."

He squeezed Anna while he said it.

"Me, too!" Touma said with a laugh, "Mia said yes. I think it caught her by surprise, too. So you asked at ten fifteen, right?"

Anna looked at Seiji and laughed.

"Yep, we got engaged at the exact same time! I'm glad Mia said yes. It would have been weird if she didn't," Seiji replied.

"I'm amazed Anna said yes. You surprised the heck out of me when you told me you were going to ask her," Touma said.

"She didn't really have a choice," Seiji replied with a shrug, "I did tell you the baby is actually mine, right?"

"WHAT? No you didn't. That explains a lot," Touma said with a laugh, "Congratulations, man! Anna I'm going to get you back for that!"

"Congratulations," Mia called out in the background. Touma whispered something we couldn't hear.

"What?!" Mia yelled, "Anna you didn't tell me! Well, it turned out for the best. Congratulations guys!"

"Congratulations to you, too!" Anna said.

"Yes, you two deserve every happiness life gives you," Seiji said, "Congratulations."

He hung up the phone and pulled Anna tightly against him. His lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Thank you, Anna. I love you," he said. She felt something wet on her head and looked up to see him with watery eyes. She smiled and kissed him, knowing they were happy tears. He didn't cry often, the only other time she saw him cry was when she died and he didn't know she was there. It was awe-inspiring to know that saying yes to such a simple question could bring him such joy.


End file.
